Harry Weasley and the Reflection of Vengeance
by Starwin
Summary: COMPLETED: 11 years have passed since the defeat of Voldemort. Harry Weasley starts his first year in school, dealing with new friends and old enemies as shadows of a past life come back to torment him. AU. T for VL.
1. The Boy Who Died

Summery:

Eleven years have passed since the defeat of the Dark Wizard Voldemort. The world is once again as it should be, at least it seems that way to Harry Weasley. Unaware of the great destiny set in motion long before his time he faces his first year at school and an evil from his past. Rated T+ for VL.

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. Stories she has written and characters that she created are not mine. I don't take credit for any of her work. I do thank her for providing such a wonderful universe to dream about and write in.

This work may be republished or freely distributed but may not be sold, on any other website or in any other form. If you desire to do so, please do not remove my pen name from this work and feel free to let me know where else it's been posted.

* * *

Advanced Authors notes: 

Dear reader,

Before you embark on the journey through the fantastic world of fan-fiction there are some things you should be made aware of. Firstly this story is a continuation of a previously written fan-fiction "Harry Potter and the Shadow of Evil," a part two as it were. As such I highly recommend that you travel the path of that story before diving head long into this one.

Many facts that are important in that story will be very important in this one and it might be very confusing (well more so anyways) for anyone who has not read the pervious story to understand some things that are happening here.

Also note that this is (now) an alternate universe (more so then you might realize) story and takes the place of book 7 (kind of), just as my previous story "Harry Potter and the Shadow of Evil" takes the place of book 6 (again, kind of). Therefore if you see or don't see a character(s) that arrived, left, died, danced a jig or did something after the end of the fifth book don't worry it never happened here. So there.

This story is not intended for younger audiences. I am profane and graphic in my writing (and other aspects of my life), both will be used unnecessarily as is necessary. However it is not as sexually explicit as my last story (or much of my other unpublished works, Harry Potter and His Magical Wand anyone? (if you don't get the joke you're to young)) therefore I am giving it only a Teen rating and believe that 14+ should be okay for this one, I hope. Besides if you don't know these dirty words by now its high time you learn um!

Lastly please remember this is a free work of fan fiction. I do have a job and a life beyond these pages (though some days it doesn't seem or feel like much of either), as such please remember this story is what it is, FREE! I do my best but I can only do so much, so if you happen across spelling mistakes you'll just have to deal with it and move on. I'm dyslexic as it is so it's a marvel I can write anything!

Now you've been warned. Read on at your own risk.

Starwin

* * *

Harry Weasley and the Reflection of Vengeance 

By: Starwin

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Boy Who Died 

It was not a particularly nice day in downtown London. Clouds hung heavy upon the sky, threatening to throw down rain at any moment and drench the unhappy people below. The sun absolutely refused to come out to play. And worst of all Vernon Dursley was drunk, again, or not drunk enough, he hadn't yet figured out which.

Most of his life he'd stayed clear of the brown poison, except for a few sips here and there. Though he wished now that he hadn't as it might have eased his torment. Vernon, or Mr. Dursley as he preferred to be called, but usually wasn't, sat alone at a small round table in the glum darkness of Rumberkins, a small, dirty, pub that served alcohol before noon.

Mr. Dursley had long lost count of how many glasses he had forced down of whatever it was that he was drinking. Normally the stuff worked its wonders on him and he was left in a thought-less state of bliss where he neither felt nor remembered any of the torments that plagued him. But today the miracle elixir seemed to have lost its potency.

"Parbabbly 'ater dow'en," he muttered drunkenly into the glass at his lips. It was not really his fault that he was the way he was. The last eleven years had been hard on him. Nothing had gone right since… since that night. Mr. Dursley coughed into his glass as he remembered events long past. The freaks at the door, the shouting, the unforgettable pain. His leg twitched involuntarily, it had never been the same since that night.

Mr. Dursley tilted the glass again drinking deep of it contents. For a moment the memories and the pain vanished and he drooped as though longing for sleep.

"The Wizengamot finds you guilty of abuse, neglect, child endangerment…" The shrill voice was cut off as Mr. Dursley shivered out of his daydream, his eyes snapped open and his drunkenness vanished for a moment. For an instant he thought he had been some place else… but no that had been hallucination. It wasn't real, he hadn't been sentenced to Azkaban… it had all been in his head… hadn't it?

Mr. Dursley reached into his pocket and pulled a small white rectangular shaped object from his coat. It was hard for him to see the little numbers on it but after a few tries a ringing came from the other end. Two rings, no answer. Three rings, still no answer. A fourth ring and… "Click, You have reached the Dallonbar Residence" said a sweet high pitched voice that Mr. Dursley recognized at once. "We're not home at the moment, or unable to come to the phone. Please leave your name, number and a short…"

"Petunia," Mr. Dursley broke in not waiting for the message to finish. His mind only half realizing that he was listening to a recording. "It's me," he said stupidly. "Look I just… I wanted to say…" His voice trailed off as the sound of the receiver being lifted reached his ear immediately followed by a soft click of it being hung up. Then the sound of a dial tone hummed in his ear.

Mr. Dursley slammed his phone down onto the table and it blinked once before going dark. He put his head in his hands, his brain addled. What he needed was a smoke, yes that would certainly calm his nerves.

Pulling a few bills from his pocket he tossed them haphazardly onto the table, leaving only just enough to cover his drinks. Then lumbered out into the dim light of day.

---

Mr. Dursley patted down his pockets looking for a pack of fags but he must have smoked them all for there were none to be found. The world was in rough focus. People seemed to be drifting in and out of existence.

Looking around Mr. Dursley spotted a grocer across the way. Careful, so as not to fall down and make an ass of himself, he crossed the street headed for the shop.

"Look out Harry!" cried the voice of a woman from a direction Mr. Dursley couldn't place. He felt an impact some place around his waist and was thrown off balance, stumbled and fell to the ground. "I'm terribly sorry," came the woman's distant voice.

Mr. Dursley squinted trying to get a better view of his assailant, everything was moving very slowly and seemed to be very far away. A Reddish blob swam back and forth at the end of a long black tunnel. He couldn't make out a face, but he found an outstretched hand. His brain moving sluggishly, he reached out and felt a smaller hand take hold and with astonishing strength, pull him back to his feet. Mr. Dursley's vision was starting to get better and he could now make out the form of a young, short, athletic looking woman with fiery red hair standing in front of him. She had a look of concern on her face.

"I'm sorry," she said again. "My son's just excited, it's his birthday today." Mr. Dursley looked down and felt burning ice blast through his veins. A small boy with red hair, maybe 10 or 11 was standing next to the woman and looking up at him with shockingly green eyes and… and… that scar. It couldn't be, no, it was impossible but still… that scar… those eyes…

"I'm sorry sir," the boy said apologetically. That voice.

"Quiet… Quiet alright…" Mr. Dursley stammered.

"Alright," said the woman with a smile, "excuse us, we're in a hurry I'm afraid." Then the two of them moved off, vanishing into the crowd as though they had never been. Mr. Dursley was still in shock, that boy… that boy had been his nephew… but that was impossible… his nephew… was dead.

---

Half a pack of calm later Mr. Dursley was trying to remember the events of only a few minutes ago. It couldn't have been his nephew, he decided, that was impossible. He had been drunk and been seeing things. Briefly he considered calling his ex-wife again, just to make sure, but decided he wanted another fag instead. Tossing his half finished cigarette to the ground he pulled out a new one and lit it. It was like a breath of fresh air even though it tasted just as bad as the first.

What he needed was a quiet place to think, somewhere with less people. A group of young girls passed by and shot Mr. Dursley disgusted looks as they waved their hands in front of their faces trying to push away the foul smell of smoke from their nostrils. Mr. Dursley couldn't help but grin, and snuck glance at their backsides as they passed. He took another long draw on his smoke and coughed.

"Damnit," he cursed and flicked the stupid thing away from him. As his eyes followed the tumbling white death stick he caught a glimpse of the same red hair he had seen only a short while before. Turning his head he followed the forms of mother and son as they vanished turned down a street and were hidden from view by a shop. He would put this to rest. With quick footsteps Mr. Dursley set off after them.

He reached the corner just in time to catch a sight of a door closing not far down street. The two had vanished, like ma…mag… like some sort of… vanishing… something. As Mr. Dursley took a step, he felt a sharp chill run up his spine. The buildings grew taller and towered menacingly around him, the sun hid deeper in the thick clouds and the noise of the busy street behind him faded to silence so that every step he took reverberated off the walls. Everything about this street felt wrong. Maybe it was just the liquor in his blood or the fact that he hadn't slept well for a long, long time. But this place, it felt like he shouldn't be here.

Despite all the warning signs he pushed on. He was going to learn the truth. He was going to find out who that boy was! Mr. Dursley reached the door, took the handle and pulled it open. He stood dumbstruck for a moment.

On the other side he had expected,…well… he hadn't really expected anything. But he certainly hadn't expected this. Another pub dark and unfriendly. The woman with red hair was nowhere to be found either. Mr. Dursley move further inside looking around cautiously. He became dimly aware that all the talking had stopped abruptly upon his entry. He could feel everyone's eyes upon him.

"Well, well, well," said a voice that halted Vernon Dursley in his tracks. "Never thought I'd cross paths with you again, Dursley." Slowly, like someone knowing that death was watching him, Mr. Dursley turned his head, his eyes wide with fear. In the darkest corner of the pub, at a solitary table was a man with an electric blue eye, fixed on Mr. Dursley. He rose slowly and then the dull thud of a peg leg echoed about the room as the man took a step closer.

"You! Y-y-you stay the hell away from me!" cried Mr. Dursley. Panic stricken, Mr. Dursley stumbled backwards tripping and crashing into a table and knocking it over. The thuds of the peg leg stopped. Mr. Dursley chanced a glance, maybe the man had simply left.

The unnatural blue eye was only inches from Mr. Dursley's face.

"Please, I beg of you don't…" Mr. Dursley whimpered as he tried to hide behind his arms. "please…plea…"

The man held a long strip of wood in his hand pointed it at Mr. Dursley as though it were some kind of sword.

"If it were up to me," the man said in a gruff voice, "I would, for the things you did to that boy. But I'm not going to kill you. It's not my job anymore. I'm just going to put an end to this problem once and for all. _Obliviate_!"

---

"This next patient is an interesting case," said Doctor Blair as she led her students to the next room. She opened the small viewing window into the padded cell. A thin balding man sat huddled in the corner mumbling to himself. "He suffered a rather bad breakdown after his nephew died in a plane crash some 11 years ago. After that he went missing for almost 10 years and only recently turned up again. He firmly believes that he has been in prison for the last 10 years paying for crimes he claims he didn't commit, obviously his subconscious believe otherwise.

"This is interesting because it shows the interplay of how conscious thought can be interpreted by the unconscious mind. Now just ahead…" Doctor Blair's voice trailed off as she led the pack of students to the next room.

"They're everywhere," muttered Mr. Dursley. "In the government, our schools, on the streets… watching, controlling…" he looked wildly around. "But I got their ticket, I know their weakness… dead? I know he's dead… But I saw him! His hair may have been a different color… but…no… I didn't kill him… you can't send me back please no, no!"

The nurse moved over to the open viewing window and silently slid it shut.

* * *

(more) Authors Notes: 

These notes just seem to be everywhere don't they? At the start, at the end, in the… middle? No wait the middle was the story or was it? No, no it was the story… Anyhooo

A few thoughts on this chapter before you move on. Its gone through many, many (repeat a whole lot more times), many, rewrites one of those things I've worked on for over a year now zomsgh 1 chapter in 1 year?! No with and _if_ and Yes with a _but._

In any case I bet you're wondering, dear reader, where the heck is Harry? After all isn't this a story about him? Yet this chapter doesn't seem to focus on him at all. There are two reasons for this. Firstly it was slightly cheaper and secondly it has the words Don't Panic written in large friendly letters on the cover… wait… wrong story. reset.

As I was saying there are two reasons for this. Firstly the first book in the Harry Potter series starts with Vernon Dursley and Harry isn't introduced until the very, very last part. This is sort of a mimic of that in the sense that it is also about Vernon Dursley and the Muggle world as well as how Harry once again comes to muck things up in his life.

Secondly we get a quick glimpse of the Dursley family, as we always do, and get to see what has happened with them.

Thirdly, okay I said two but really its three, after trying many different openings this seemed to work the best.

One last note and I'll stop bugging you. As you embark upon this journey that, unlike my previous work, which was time rushed (I did the whole thing in like a month by-the-way) and pushed almost chapter to chapter onto the net, I have taken my time here and fully completed my story before posting any part of it. As such this should provide a more fulfilling experience with hopefully less mispelkings and fewer plot holes… yeah, well, we can only hope.

Starwin


	2. Harry… Weasley?

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. Stories she has written and characters that she created are not mine. I don't take credit for any of her work. I do thank her for providing such a wonderful universe to dream about and write in.

* * *

Harry Weasley and the Reflection of Vengeance

By: Starwin

* * *

Chapter 2 – Harry… Weasley? 

Harry was used to the way people whispered about him. After all, his dad was famous, a hero even. But the man Harry had collided with on the street, there was something about the way he had looked at Harry, something in the man's eyes. Fear. The man been afraid of him, no, terrified of him. His mother gave a pull on his arm as they moved towards the door that would take them off the Muggle street.

The door to the Leaky Cauldron creaked closed behind Harry and his mother. A few people sat at tables talking quietly, only one or two of them looked up to see who had entered before returning to their conversations.

"Hello Dean," Harry's mother said, waving at the assistant innkeeper who was busy delivering drinks to one of the tables. Dean Thomas looked up from the table he was serving and waved back with a pleasant smile.

"Hello Ginny," Dean called back. It was a quick, casual, greeting, as they had not come to the pub for drink or food. Their destination lay beyond the wall in the back, the secret entrance to the world hidden beyond. Harry and his mother moved to the red brick wall behind the pub.

"Would you like to do the honors, Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry looked up at her in surprise, she had never offered to let him open the gateway before.

"Really?" asked Harry excitedly.

"Really, really," Ginny laughed. "Today you're eleven and that means you can do magic so long as you're with a fully qualified wizard." Ginny pulled out her wand and handed it to Harry. It was his first time ever holding a wand, yet it felt natural even though his mother's wand, made for a full-grown wizard, felt too small in his hands.

Harry focused on the wall, tapping the bricks as he had seen his mother do so many times before. The bricks began to turn and open, forming an archway to the secret world that lay beyond.

The busy street hidden beyond the wall was nothing like the one they had just come from. People in long robes walked about as though it was perfectly natural for everyone to wear black robes in summer. Owls fluttered from the rooftops of building that looked like they belonged in the 18th century. To Harry this place felt more like home then the world outside ever did. After all, he had lived here his entire life and none of the sights before him seemed odd.

Harry handed the wand back to his mother and she made it vanish like magic before readjusting the small white box they had just gotten form the world outside. They walked past Flourish and Blotts, a store that sold many magical books. At the moment there were only a few people inside. Harry knew it would soon be the time of year when students would come from all over to buy their books and this year, he would be among them, instead of just watching.

They also passed Ollivander's, a store that, to Harry's recollection, had never been open. His mother had told him that no one had seen Ollivander for many years. The shop, however, had not been bought up by a new owner. It had remained vacant over the years, waiting for its master to return.

"Pardon me Miss Weasley, I… I was wondering…" Harry's mother came to a stop and she turned to face the man that had addressed her. In great contrast to the muggle they had collided with earlier, this man was very thin, like he was wasting away. He was not old but looked as though he might be a hundred by his pale skin, deep lines on his face and sunken bloodshot eyes. Harry did not like this man. He had seen him before, many times in fact, and though they had never spoken directly, nor been in each others presence for more then a few minutes, Harry had the distinct feeling that the man was terrified of him.

"Of course Greg," said Ginny with a kindly smile. Ginny turned back to Harry and knelt down giving him the most 'please forgive me' smile she could manage. "I promise this won't take long. Why don't you try to find James and Sirius? I'm sure they're around some place, making trouble."

"Alright mum," replied Harry trying not to look disappointed. Ginny gave him a genuine smile and a brief kiss on the forehead. Then she stood and took the man's arm leading him away with her. The man shot a fearful glance back at Harry before looking away quickly. Mr. Goyle was one of his mother most frequent patients, often coming by multiple times on the same day. He was a wreck of a man and sometime, though Harry tried not to listen, he could hear him crying in his mom's office.

His mother was one of the world's best Dreamwalkers. She helped people deal with their fears, nightmares and other mental distresses caused by Dark Magic. Mostly she helped those who still dreamed of the horrors caused by once powerful, but now dead, dark wizard Voldemort. And though Harry didn't know for sure, he guessed that Mr. Goyle had some of the worst nightmares.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts when he found himself outside the huge shop of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It towered three stories into the sky and took up the whole of what had once been the shops on either side. Large glass two story tall windows, opened into the warmly lit interior in which many object zoomed about in the air. The shouts of happy children poured form the doorway. It was easily the busiest shop on the street.

Harry made his way in, maneuvering around the other children that packed the store. This was Harry's favorite shop and not just because it was run by his uncles Fred and George, but because there were so many cool toys to be found, usually a new one every week.

"Oy what's this now!" said a voice from behind a tower of exploding boxes made up to look like presents. The boxes were leaning dangerously to one side. Harry could see the face of his Uncle Fred who was talking to one of the many employees that worked at the shop. "You can't go stacking these so high. If someone were to give it one good push…" as though Fred had willed it to happen the tower of exploding boxes toppled towards Harry.

Harry leapt out of the way landing in the arms of a huge teddy bear, which closed its arms around Harry in a crushing hug. The boxes crashed to the ground and exploded, sending streamers and confetti into the air. Fred whipped out his wand and without so much as a word, the boxes froze and began flying back into place and in a much smaller stack. Fred sighed as his young employee apologized fervently.

"It's alright, it's alright, just don't stack them so high." Fred said as he spotted Harry. He headed over to Harry and freed him from the giant bear.

"Hello Harry." Fred said giving him a hand up. "Sorry about that. We've hired some new employees. We're getting ready for the Hogwarts rush you know, second busiest time of the year for us.

"Ah, but it's someone birthday today isn't it?" Fred said with a smile. Fred pulled a small package from his pocket and handed it to Harry who looked at it curiously.

"Go on open it."

Harry pulled off the wrapping and found a small box. He opened the box and found, inside it, a small brown leather pouch with a single bright green jewel attached to the outside. Harry wasn't sure what it was. "It's a store-all-pouch," Fred explained. "George and I both have them. You can put anything inside that will fit through the top of the pouch, it can hold a lot more then you would think. But it doesn't have limitless storage, mind you.

"But I think it should do well enough for a shopping spree, starting now!" Fred said, his eyes glowing with excitement. Without a moments hesitation Harry darted off and began grabbing everything he could off the shelf that would fit into the fist sized mouth of the bag. The moment the object would pass through the top, it would vanish. Harry was finally starting to feel the weight of the bag when George appeared before him and called time.

"I'd say quite a nice haul there," George said, eyeing the bag. "You enjoy those." George suddenly turned and whipped out his wand. His wand crackled and two almost identical boys appeared from behind one of the displays. Their heads were tilted to the side, as though someone was tugging on their ears. "I expect you'll be paying for those." George said eyeing the opened joke items in their hands.

"Oy, were family!" One of the boys cried.

"Ron might be your father, but he's our brother," said Fred, "and we don't let him nick stuff!"

"But Harry gets…" the other boy started to say but Fred cut him off.

"Harry's dad was part owner in our shop and I am sure if you ask nicely he would be willing to share with you." Fred waved his wands and the joke items vanished from the hands of the twins.

"Now both of you get out of here!" George said flicking his wand and the invisible hand pulled them both by the ear out the door.

"Thanks," Harry said to his uncles as he hurried out behind his cousins.

"No problem Harry, come back anytime, you're always welcome here." Fred called back waving to Harry.

"I don't what their problem is. They've got loads of money and toys but they won't share," said one of the twins as he rubbed his ear. This was James who often claimed to be the older twin. He was named after Harry's grandfather for the great sacrifice he made while fighting Voldemort.

"Come off it James," said the other twin, Sirius, who also claimed to be the oldest twin. Sirius was named after another great hero who lost his life fighting evil.

It always struck Harry as odd that all three of them, barely two years apart in age, were all named after some hero who had died fighting against Voldemort.

"So," James asked pulling Harry out of his thoughts. "You gonna share that haul or what?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Harry said, startled. Harry reached into the pouch. It was a strange sensation. He felt like he was touching everything at once. Harry closed his hand around something squarish and pulled a deck of exploding snap cards from the bag.

It took several more tries before Harry found some prank toys they could actually use against each other. With Diagon Alley as their playground they darted between people as well as in and out of shops for hours until at last, tired and exhausted they came to rest at the ice cream shop at the far end of the square.

It was a good thing that Harry liked ice cream, because he spent an awful lot of time here at Primina Square. It was a major intersection in Diagon Alley. Loads of people traveled through it every day. But Harry didn't come here to people watch. At least not to watch any of the real people. He came here to stare at the statue that stood in the middle of the fountain at the heart of the square.

The statue's arm was out stretched with a wand in its hand. Its eyes focused on an unseen enemy and the lightning bolt scar almost glowed on its golden forehead. It was a statue of Harry's father cast in solid gold. Below it, also in gold, was a plaque that read: "_The great hero who defeated the Dark Wizard, Voldemort. Harry Potter._" It also listed the date his father was born and died, as well as the honors he had been given after his death.

Somehow when Harry was here he felt like his father was watching over him.

They left the ice cream shop and went to sit by the fountain, at Harry's suggestion. The twins were talking animatedly to each other about how unfair their uncles had been. But Harry, though he pretended to listen, let his mind wander. Eventually he found himself staring at the face of his father.

It always startled him to see how alike they were, down to the very same scar. His mother had explained that magical traits were sometimes passed from parent to child. Though Harry didn't think his mother was being untruthful, he always felt this wasn't the case. But both his Uncle Ron and Godmother Hermione had confirmed he had been born with the scar. Although they were always uncomfortable whenever he brought it up.

Harry's green eyes moved down the statue to the plaque. Harry read the italicized quote at the bottom.

"The bravest boy whoever lived. – Albus Dumbledore." Harry had read this many times but it didn't stop him from doing so now. It had always bothered him that he had never met Dumbledore, someone who had been such an important part of his father's life.

Harry was distracted by a shimmer in the water around the base of the statue. For a moment he was sure that a pair of cold red eyes was looking up at him from the shallow depths. The noise around the fountain became a distant murmur and everyone around Harry faded out of existence.

"Who do you think you are?" asked a cold unfeeling whisper that came from everywhere.

"What?" Harry asked with a gasp. Even his heart had stopped beating in his chest. The dull feeling vanished and the world snapped back to normal.

"I said," James repeated, "Who do they think are? Kicking us out of the shop!"

"Uh huh," muttered Harry distractedly. Harry was still staring at the water, but the eyes had vanished.

* * *

Authors Notes: 

Very brief authors notes that will note nothing about the story! Well, kind of.

I'm still in the process of making minor edits here and there further along in the story. I find I work best under a dead line so to help move everything along I'll be putting up two chapters a week. A new chapter every Monday and Friday. Since today is Friday, at least where I live, chapter #2 GO!

Starwin


	3. Presents from the Passed

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. Stories she has written and characters that she created are not mine. I don't take credit for any of her work. I do thank her for providing such a wonderful universe to dream about and write in.

* * *

Harry Weasley and the Reflection of Vengeance

By: Starwin

* * *

Chapter 3 – Presents from the Passed

The sun began to set and Harry said farewell to his cousins. He would see them later tonight at the party. The twins walked off still arguing about their unfair treatment, but Harry hadn't listened to most of it. Instead he had been searching for the eyes. But whatever it had been, it did not appear again.

In the fading light Harry slowly made his way back home, weaving between the dwindling crowds, his mind unfocused.

Only the shop owners were actually permitted to live in Diagon Alley. Because patients called upon his mother at all hours of the night and day, her office and house were one and the same. So for the last 10 years of his life Harry had made the busy streets his playground.

Harry arrived home to find the front door unlocked, as usual. A long hallway, that was lined with moving pictures led into the dinning room and kitchen. The very first door on the left side was his mother's office. On it hung a large scary mask painted black with highlights of dark red. Harry had once asked his mother what it was and she told him it was an Altjeringa Mask made by shamans in Australia. It was supposed to guard the wearer from bad dreams. But the mask always gave Harry the feeling it was watching him.

Harry closed the front door quietly behind him. There were low voices in his mother's office, obviously another patient had arrived.

It was odd though, because Harry was sure his mother sounded angry, something she almost never was, especially not with already traumatized patients. Harry's hand moved towards the doorknob to his mother's office, he knew it wouldn't be locked, they didn't lock doors inside the house, but he stopped. He respected his mother's privacy more than anything else. Only once had he entered her office without permission. She hadn't yelled at him, she wasn't even angry. Far worse she was disappointed in him. He had never gone in again without first being invited.

Turning determinately away from the door he moved silently down the hallway towards the diningroom. His eyes ran along the moving images of the many different faces peering out of the picture frames. Most were friends of his mother's from her days at Hogwarts. Others were wizards or witches in the same field as her. As Harry understood it, his mom wasn't just one of the best Dreamwalkers in the world, she was the best.

The diningroom was dark as Harry entered it. The white box sat on the table, unopened. Harry looked around. No streamers had been hung, no balloons inflated nor was there any sign what-so-ever that his mother had begun decorating. He knew that her work was important, that she was helping people, but… and he felt selfish for thinking it… but today was his day. For one brief moment he resented his mother for all the time she spent with other people instead of with him. The moment passed quickly and Harry was so ashamed of his selfishness that he pretended the thought had never happened.

"I'm sorry but the answer is still no!" Came his mother's distraught and angry voice, from down the hallway. Harry turned to see her coming out of the office. "Now I must ask that you leave. _My son_," there was something odd in the way she said it, "will be home any minute and I don't…

"I believe, Ginevra, that Harry is already here with us," the old man said calmly. Harry could barely see the man's face but in the dim light he could make out a long gray beard and a pair of half moon spectacles perched upon a crooked nose. Though Harry had never seen the man before he knew who this wizard must be. The man's eyes twinkled as he looked at Harry. But his hair was a mess and even though his smile was kindly, it was strained.

Harry's mother looked back at Harry before returning to stare at the man.

"Get out," she said quietly. "I've told you before, we don't want anything more to do with you." The man's smile remained unaffected, but the glint in his eye seemed to show less brightly at these words.

"Then I bid you goodnight, Ginevra." The man said and bowed before vanishing out the door.

Ginny looked at to her son. There was sadness and worry in her eyes. Without giving him time to say anything she closed the distance and hugged him tightly. Harry could feel her body shaking as she cried silently against his shoulder. He hugged her back just as tightly.

Finally they broke apart and Ginny quickly made the tears vanish from her eyes.

"Well," she said excitedly, "I think we have a party to prepare for!"

---

It wasn't long before guests began to arrive in droves. Many were Harry's friends but there were also many adults, who had been friends of his father but whom Harry did not know. Soon it was almost impossible to move and the party began to spill out the front door and into the street.

Minutes later tables magically appeared and lanterns were hung between the houses. Harry lost count of how many people had arrived, how many hands he shook and new names he had heard. But… the pile of presents, Harry had never seen the like! They were stacked from floor to ceiling in a great pile that swayed back and forth as if trying to keep its balance.

Some of the presents were in large boxes as big as Harry! Others were in small brightly colored packages. It was all Harry could do to be polite and ignore the boxes while trying to meet and greet as many of the guests as possible.

Soon there was cake as large as the round table that it sat upon. Eleven giant firecrackers candles burned brightly. As many people as could fit in the house squeezed into the room to sing to Harry. Among the faces he could see his godmother, Hermione. She had traveled a long way. She smiled at him when he caught her eye.

When the singing stopped and the guest applauded it time for Harry to blow out the candles and make a wish. He tried, blowing as hard as he could but the candles wouldn't go out.

"Wait a minute!" Cried Fred suddenly concerned.

"Watch out!" Shouted George his arms flung out trying to get as many people away from the cake as he could. But it was too late for the candles burned down into the cake and with a crack like thunder the cake exploded sending chunks of cake and ice cream in every direction. Laughter and cheering broke out as some of the smaller children grabbed handfuls of cake and tossed it back and forth. Even Harry was quite thoroughly enjoying the prank.

Soon the situation was brought under control, the mess cleaned up. The culprits, James and Sirius, who had done poor jobs of hiding their guilt, were apprehended but were forgiven by Harry for, as he put it, "pulling a brilliant prank." And then he had lobbed a handful of cake at them and chaos broke out once more.

It took far longer to bring everything under control this time becuase even some of the adults joined in the messy food fight. Finally, with her voice magically amplified, Ginny brought the battle to a halt when she called "Presents!" But before any gifts were to be opened parents performed some quick scouring charms to removed most of the cake globs from their children.

Harry invited other children to help him open his gifts, for there were so many he couldn't possibly do open them all by himself. Everyone seemed eager for Harry to open there gift. Even though some were things like books or joke items Harry already had, he was still delighted with each. Harry smiled and thanked each gift giver with all the kindness he could muster.

One of his favorite gifts was a silver and gold pocket watch that looked like it must have cost a small fortune. The outside was shinning silver as was the faceplate interlaced with gold artwork like tree branches. The watch had many fine hands upon the face each made of gold that pointed to little gold numbers. The pocket watch not only seemed to track the minutes and hours but also the days, weeks, months, years, movements of the sun, with a little sun at the top, and movements of the moon, with a little moon at the bottom. There was no card attached to it and though Harry had tried to ask it was, everybody else only seemed interested in having, Harry open their gift.

Harry had to admit there were many other wonderful gifts to be had. However the thing he really wanted was nowhere to be found in any of the boxes.

Gradually the party began to thin out as people said goodnight and thanked Harry and his mother for the great time. Harry thanked each of them in return for coming and for their gift. Soon there were only a few people left and Harry was able to spot his godmother who he had been trying to find most of the night. He made his way to her as best he could.

She spotted him long before he got to her and she politely excused herself from conversation with a well dressed, round faced, man with mousy brown hair who, Harry did not recognize. She knelt down and embraced Harry.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" she cried excitedly.

"Thanks," said Harry. There was a sort of awkward pause between them. It was always strange when he talked to her, especially about anything related to his father. It was like she knew what he was going to say and this time was no exception. Without waiting Harry blurted it out. "I'm glad you could make it." Her smile faltered but then came back after a moment but it was strained. Harry could see she was fighting to keep it on her face. The both knew that wasn't what he had wanted to say. But even with the question unspoken it still lingered in the air.

"I'm glad I could be here as well… I've been, busy," Hermione said, looking away quickly. "I can't say with what though."

"But…" Said Harry disappointedly. Harry knew it was DA business. He knew of the DA of course, his mother had told him about how his father had founded it. And what a great teacher he had been. "Why is everyone afraid to talk to me about it?" His godmother took a deep uncertain breath.

"When you're older," Hermione said looking into his eyes. That was always the answer.

"But I am older!" Harry said and he couldn't keep the anger out of his voice. Hermione became expressionless.

"Oh, there's Minister Longbottom, excuse me, Harry." And Hermione moved off quickly escaping like a frightened child.

Harry was about to follow after her but the man in the very formal Muggle suit, with whom she had been speaking earlier, blocked his path.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Said the man. Not seeing a polite way to quickly avoid this person Harry smiled back.

"Thanks," Harry said. "I'm sorry I'm not sure, have we met?" Harry couldn't recall having seen him before or even having greeted him to the party.

"Actually, I don't believe we have," said the man with an awkward smile. He held out his hand to Harry and Harry shook it politely. "Colin Creevey, friend of your fathers." Harry nodded absently not really interested and trying to see where Hermione had gotten off to, but he couldn't spot her. "I'm sorry I missed the cake and presents, had to put the last touches on my gift for you."

Unable to see where his godmother had gone Harry looked back to Mr. Creepy… or whatever he had said his name was.

"Uh, thanks," said Harry trying his best to not be rude. The man smiled and pulled a small simply wrapped, brown paper, package from his suit pocket and held it out to Harry. Harry was already fairly sure he knew what it was, small, light, rectangular, probably another ruddy book, as if he hadn't gotten enough of those. It seemed like half the presents he had gotten tonight were books. Briefly he wondered if there was some crazy person out the on the street screaming that Harry Weasley loved books!

That might not be too far from the truth based on the things he had read about himself. It was like the whole wizarding world was obsessed with him. There was a section in the Daily Prophet devoted to facts and stories about him. Harry wondered if perhaps it was there that these people had glimpsed some false information about him liking books so much.

"Well?" asked the stranger called Colin when Harry didn't take it. Harry was pulled out of his thoughts. "Open it." Harry took the package from the man and pulled the wrapping paper off. After the first tear he could see he was right, there was some sort of synopsis on the back. Unenthusiastically, Harry tore away the rest of the paper and finally turned the unwrapped book over in his hands.

Harry felt his heart skip a beat and his eyes widen as he looked at the cover. At a loss for words he looked back up at the face of the man, who was smiling broadly at him. Like he had just given Harry the best gift in all the world. That was a thought Harry was inclined to agree with.

"This is this…" Harry said pointing at the picture of one of the wizards on the cover. "This this… my father? A book about my father?"

"Yes and many of his friends as well," said the man, whose name Harry was trying desperately to remember. Harry turned the book back around to look at the cover again. Three people stood side by side on it. In the center of the photo stood his father, smiling, with his arms around the two other people. On his right was his Uncle Ron and on the left his Godmother Hermione. They all looked so young. Harry read the title of the book. "The Life and Times of Harry Potter" Harry's eyes moved down the page, by Colin Creevey.

"It's an advanced copy of my book. I spent quiet a lot of time following your around while we were at Hogwarts together." Harry cracked open the book and found it crammed with text and moving photographs. Colin moved closer and lowered his voice so that only Harry could hear. "Now, it's a special copy, just for you," Colin said. "I would ask that you don't go showing it around just yet, at least not until its officially released."

Harry nodded thankfully but couldn't find words to express his gratitude for the gift.

---

The guests were all gone now. Only him, his mother, his Uncle Ron, who was almost bald, most likely caused by the stress of his two sons, and his Godmother Hermione, who had managed to avoid him the rest of the night, were left in the sitting room. Harry sat on the couch, next to his mother. She had her arm around him in a hug, while his uncle and godmother sat in separate chairs across the table.

"And now Harry," said his mother quietly. "We have some special presents for you." Hermione stood up first and though she smiled at him her eyes did not quite meet his.

"This," she said holding out a simply wrapped brown paper package, "was your father's and I'm sure he would have wanted you to have it." Harry took the package and pulled it open. For a moment he thought there was nothing inside, but then as he felt he found there was a transparent water-like substance. Harry took hold and pulled it out to find a cloak, but as he turned it in his hands he realized what it was.

"An invisibility cloak!" Harry exclaimed. He had seen them before, his uncles, Fred and George, stocked them in the joke shop, advertising it as 24 hours of long lasting mischief. But something about this cloak was different, Harry could tell it wasn't like one from the shop, it was better. "Thanks." Harry said excitedly and for one brief moment his eyes met Hermione's and he felt a sudden flash of dislike as she looked away.

"Guess I'm next," said Ron, breaking the unseen tension. He held out a simple piece of folded parchment. Harry took it. For one horrible moment Harry though it might be yet another book but as Ron held it Harry realized it wasn't. The paper looked very old. Harry looked at Ron inquisitively. Ron smiled. "For the uh, parchment to reveal its secrets all you have to do is tap it with your wand and say "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"But I haven't got a wand!" Said Harry looking at his uncle who just smiled.

"Well then," said his mother, "I think it's about time you get this then." She handed him a rectangular black wooden box. Harry held it for a moment his fingers trembling as he moved his hand towards the lid. With slow, careful, movements, as though he was afraid opening the box might make whatever inside vanish, he removed the lid.

Inside laying on white cotton was a long, black, slender, wand. Harry lifted it carefully. It was about 11 inches long, black like the night, shiny, strong and not easily bent. Even his fingers did not leave prints when he touched it. It felt cool in his hands, but not cold. It was just the right size and shape.

As though agreeing with all of Harry's thoughts a bright red flame erupted from the tip of the wand forming for a moment, the crescent shape of a bird with its wings arced over its head. Then the flame was gone.

"It was the last wand Mr. Ollivander ever made." said Ginny. "It was made specifically for… you're father." Harry turned it slowly admiring the wand. A thought drifted across his mind, it was the most beautiful thing had ever seen, except for maybe his mother. For a moment Harry had a very strong feeling of deja-vu.

"Well I better be off," said Ron. "Lavender will be predicting my death if I'm not home soon."

"I…" Hermione began and again her eyes meet with Harry's and he could see sorrow in them. "I should be going too… I have to start preparing for this semester with our new trouble maker on the way." She forced a smile as she glanced at Harry. And though Harry laughed along with the others he felt like anything but laughing.

"I'd almost forgotten," said Ginny. "Congratulations on becoming Headmistress." Hermione smiled but left silently, following Ron out.

With the last two guests gone Harry had volunteered to help his mother clean up the mess now that he had a wand. But she suggested they leave it for tomorrow as it was now very late. She took him upstairs, tucked him in, kissed him on the forehead and wished him goodnight.

The moment she closed the door Harry's eyes snapped open. He was fully awake. He pulled out his wand, and in the moonlight lay awake all night long just holding it in his hands.

* * *

Authors Notes:

This was one chapter that I thought about for a long time, heck most of it is sort of in the epilog of the last fan-fic I wrote, though that was meant as a brief overview while this is the details with actual plot and such (I know people are going to spot differences between the two, from now on if you spot things like that just assume a Wizard did it).

Harry never gets a proper birthday, and I felt it was about time! So that's kind of the genesis of this chapter.

Actually, for those interested in a bit of quick history about this story (for those that are not feel free to skip ahead to the next chapter).

This part was once three different chapters that bear little resemblance to what you've just read, assuming of course you did actually read it. As I expanded upon details and moved forward with later parts of the story it became more apparent that these first three chapters did little to foreshadow for later story, or even keep the reader interested (or the author at times).

After completing the last canon book in the series I took a turn to revisit this story, already mostly written. My passion for writing was rekindled. Though sadly I found I had only thoughts for the Harry Potter Universe and could write for nothing else.

I daresay that the last book was so fulfilling that there was no need to continue or even to rewrite its story. I could come to only one conclusion, continue this one.

Anyhow, more soon.

Sorry one last thing, yes this chapter is intended to be "Presents from the Passed" and not "Presents from the Past" I know it sounds strange but its got a couple plays on words in there is you really would like to analyze it.

Starwin.


	4. Return

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. Stories she has written and characters that she created are not mine. I don't take credit for any of her work. I do thank her for providing such a wonderful universe to dream about and write in.

* * *

Harry Weasley and the Reflection of Vengeance

By: Starwin

* * *

Chapter 4 –Return

Though Harry had been looking forward to going shopping for his school items, he found there to be no need as he had received all of them from the pile of presents at his birthday. With his trunk already packed and his new owl, named Hellia. Harry was ready to leave for Kings Cross station and to board the train that would take him to the wizarding school of Hogwarts.

Harry looked again at the clock that had the little red numbers on it, a gift from granddad Weasley, who was always mucking about with Muggle devices. The numbers read 2:04 AM, then a moment later they flashed away to be replaced by the scrolling text. "You still have 6 hours until you're leaving, why don't you try and get some sleep." Then the numbers returned. Harry looked away from the clock his hand felt the smooth golden pocket watch that he had also gotten, however it was too dark to see it at the moment. Harry glanced around the dimly lit room, it would be the last time he'd see his room for a while. Quidditch posters, most of the Chudly Cannons, Harry's favorite team, waved at him as they whizzed by.

Next to the desk was a bookcase, floor to ceiling and filled with books, most of which had been added since his birthday party. Harry still hadn't read the book that Mr. Creevey had given him, though he often looked at the cover. It wasn't because he didn't want to read it. Many times he had found himself on the verge of opening it again but every time something stopped him, he just couldn't do it. He wasn't sure why though.

His eyes continued to wander further along to the dresser, on top of which his snowy white owl slept peacefully. Still further along was his trunk. Shiny and new, it was packed with all the things he would need in his first year of school, save for his wand, which he kept with him at all times.

Harry had wanted to use his father's trunk, which Ginny kept in her room, locked. But his mother had kindly told him no. She knew he didn't really want to use the trunk, and she was right, rather he wanted to see what was inside it. It was a conversation they'd had before and her simple answer was that she would share the story of his father when he was older. He hated that everyone kept telling him that.

His eyes flickered over to the book sitting on the desk. Fed up with the lack of answers and time on his hands Harry lit a candle at his desk and opened the book.

_In dedication of Harry Potter, the bravest boy wizard who ever lived._

Harry turned the page.

_Chapter 1 – The Boy Who Lived_

Harry continued down the page reading segments here and there. Harry was unsure how Mr. Creevey had come across some of these facts about his father. After all Collin said it himself on the first page.

…_though I wouldn't meet Harry Potter until his second year. The events of his first are of course no less exciting than any other aspect of his life._

Of course Harry knew the story of the boy who lived and his fight against Voldemort. Everyone knew the story. But he had always felt his mother was holding things back and not telling him everything. He turned the page and found a picture of his young father holding a Quidditch snitch. The caption read, _Harry Potter was youngest seeker in over a century and caught the snitch in his first game. _Harry couldn't read anymore he turned the book face down so that he didn't have to look at the face of his dead father. There were tears in his eyes. He wiped them away.

One of the dreams he'd had drifted back to him, flying over a Quidditch field and catching the snitch in his mouth. Harry shook his head violently not wanting to remember it. The dreams were not something he liked to think about especially the ones where he felt like he was there, watching his father. He never told his mother about these dreams. He didn't want to become to be one of her patients.

Absently Harry crossed his room to the trunk looking for something to distract his mind. He opened the wooden trunk and looked over the items inside, again. He had already done this several times over the last few days and twice tonight already. Everything seemed to be in order, everything right where it had been only hours ago.

Looking around as though someone might be watching Harry felt deeper into the trunk and found the hidden item he had been looking for. He pulled out the long flowing cloak and threw it around himself. In the dim light that made its way into his room he could see his disembodied reflection in the mirror against the door. His head floating like a ghost. His mind wandered back remembering the times he had tried to sneak up on his mom, but somehow she always knew he was there. Other people, on the street outside were far less observant and he'd been able to cause a fair amount of mischief in the short time since he had gotten the cloak.

It was his father's and even though he hadn't given it to Harry directly, it still felt like a gift from him, a bond that they shared. It had been his godmother who had given it to him but she was just returning it.

He let the cloak fall back into his truck and his face saddened at the thought of his godmother. It seemed like he barely even knew who she was anymore. She was always jumpy around him and very nervous, like she expected him to suddenly curse her.

Focus came back to Harry as he saw his reflection in the mirror and was startled by it. For a second he was sure he could see his father reflected in the glass, But it was an illusion, a trick of the shadows. For with his thoughts re-gathered the image was only himself.

Harry bent again to his trunk and stuffed the cloak deep down into it. He wanted it well hidden and protected so that nothing would happen to it. As he pushed it down his hand brushed the old piece of parchment, the map, the marauder's map.

Harry pulled it out and laid it flat on the floor. He tapped it with the tip of his wand and whispered the words "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Ink spread from where his wand touched the map and the lines that made up Hogwarts spilled out revealing a detailed layout of the school.

Harry had looked at this map many times before. Every now and then he found, what he assumed must be a professor there, but there was no one there tonight.

---

There came a knock at the bedroom door.

"Harry," came a soft but clear voice, "Time to get up hun." Harry blinked, he must have drifted off. He rubbed his face, closed his trunk and stuffed the map, which he quickly wiped blank, inside his robes.

They were soon off on their way to Kings Cross. It wasn't all that far away so Ginny had decided they should walk instead of travel by any magical or Muggle means. Harry had almost been expecting to meet his cousins, James and Sirius, for the trip but that was ridiculous as they wouldn't be leaving for Hogwarts for nearly two more years.

They reached the crowded station and Harry led the way to the invisible barrier that hid platform 9 and three quarters. Without hesitation he walked determinedly through the solid wall. The scarlet steam engine sat in the station as though waiting just for him. Steam billowed from the release valves along the side and gave the impression that the train was floating on clouds. Harry felt incredible joy, he was going to… for a moment Harry had thought the word 'return' but that wasn't right, he hadn't ever been to Hogwarts before. Though after the long hours spent with the map he felt as though he knew the school inside and out.

"This way Harry," said Ginny as she took his hand and led him towards the back of the train. She helped lift his trunk in and then took him by the shoulders and looked seriously into his eyes. "Now I want you to be good and not to cause too much trouble for Hermione or any other professors for that matter and I'll write you everyday…"

"Mommm…" Harry sighed. "Not every day!" His mother smiled and kissed him on the forehead. In the distance the whistle blew and people hurried to other cars of the train. "Bye! I'll see you for holiday!" Harry shouted as the train began to pull away. Ginny watched with sad, but excited eyes as the trained slowly picked up speed and her son waved to her for as long as they could see each other.

---

All of the compartments seemed to be full. Harry looked through another compartment window. It wasn't full but it was filled with, ick, girls. Harry moved on further down the car until he came to the last compartment. It had only two people in it. With few choices left he thought this compartment, at the far end of the train, with fewest people inside so far, might be the best choice.

Harry slid the door open and stepped inside. Both girls looked up at him. For a moment Harry thought of ducking out and trying another compartment but he knew it would be rude. "Uh, do you mind… if I sit here," he said gesturing to an open seat across from the girls, one of which had pink hair. "All of the other spots are full."

"Of course not," said the girl with pink hair and she shot a knowing smile at Harry, which made him feel even more uncomfortable. Harry took the seat across from them and felt his stomach flutter as though filled with…. well with things that flutter… like some kind of fluttering… thing. "I'm Keyna by the way," the girl with pink hair said as Harry sat down across from her. Harry noticed that the very tips of her hair had started to change red. "Keyna Allbright. And this is Lura," Keyna said indicating the dark haired girl with thick glasses that sat next to her.

"Lura Leesfin," added the girl with glasses. "Know who you are of course, Harry Weasley." Her voice was snooty and it sounded like she was speaking through her nose.

"Uh, yeah," said Harry stupidly. Was this how the whole year was going to be, was everyone going to gawk at him and point fingers?

"We were just talking about what house we might be in," said Keyna brightly. "I'm hoping for Gryffindor of course!" and her smile, if possible got wider.

"Hmm," said Lura with clear disdain. "Everyone seems to try for Gryffindor, but I think Ravenclaw is far superior, perhaps even Slytherin, if possible." And she too smiled, but Harry found it most unpleasant.

"And you?" inquired Keyna her eyes fixed on Harry.

"Well Gryffindor of course," said Lura not giving Harry a chance to answer. "How could he be anything else, his father who he was and all?"

"Well he might want to be something different!" said Keyna sternly and her smile left her lips. The red in her hair had spread and was like fire now.

"I…" Harry tried to interject but it was no good. Lura shot back another snide comment and the two girls start arguing. It felt like at any moment one of them might explode and start clawing at the other. Harry felt even more uncomfortable. He excused himself but they hardly seemed to hear.

Harry reached the compartment door, hoping he might be able to find a calmer spot, but as he reached to open the sliding door, someone on the other side pulled it open first.

"Down here Chris!" called the girl on the other side excitedly, great, another girl, he was surrounded. She had blond hair and tan skin like she spent a lot of time outside. "This one has some seats left." Then, without looking, she walked right into Harry. The two collided, Harry kept his balance but the girl began to fall backwards. Harry caught her arm and the two of them toppled out into the hallway. "Ouch, getoff!" cried the girl. Harry rolled himself off her and got to his feet. She lay on her back a staring up at him like he was some kind of ghost.

A boy, who looked almost the same as the girl came hurrying up the corridor.

"Kris, are you alright?" the boy asked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I… I wasn't looking!" stammered the girl who had come to a kneeling position and was looking up at Harry with big watery eyes.

"Uh, its nothing, I'm fine, are you okay?" Harry asked. She looked breathless. The blond haired boy looked at Harry with a quizzical gaze then down at the girl. Then quite suddenly, she stood and put her arms around Harry embracing him in an awkward hug. It felt like time had stopped for Harry like the whole world stood frozen watching him, pointing and laughing at him.

They stood like this for a moment. The girl seemed totally unaware of how uncomfortable Harry must be to be hugged by a complete stranger. There came a cough from the boy and then the girl pulled suddenly away looking terrified. Harry stood stock still and rigid, as though he had been petrified.

"Oh, I'm… I'm so sorry!" she apologized. Her whole face had turned red.

"Uh, hi." said the boy holding out a hand to Harry. Harry looked at the boy nervously as though he expected him to suddenly embrace him as well. When Harry did not offer out his own hand to shake the boy lowered his arm awkwardly back to his side. "Uh…"

The door to the compartment opened and the two girls, Keyna and Lura appeared both looking worried. Harry noticed that Keyna's hair had turned a dark shade of purple.

"Are you alright?" asked Keyna looking at Harry first and then the two newcomers.

"Fine," Harry said, "We're all fine."

"Friends of yours?" inquired Lura in the same snooty voice she had used earlier her eyes were sharp and accusing.

"Uh," was all that came out of Harry's mouth.

"No," said the blond headed girl quietly. Then she looked shyly down at the floor.

"Well come in," said Lura sternly. "Don't block the pass-way," and she gestured to the empty corridor as though a crowd of invisible people were impatiently waiting to get by them. Harry returned to his seat by the window, feeling a bit disappointed that he hadn't been able to escape.

"I'm Chris by the way," said the blond headed boy. Harry looked up at him and saw with a little shock that on of his eyes was blue and the other red, it was an unsettling effect that made him look deranged. "And this is my sister, uh Kris," he continued nodding to the blond headed girl that had taken the seat furthest away from Harry. Briefly she glanced over at Harry before looking away again, red faced. Harry noticed that she too had one red eye and one blue, though they were opposite her brothers.

"Wait," said Keyna with a confused look on her face. "You're twins?"

"Yeah," said Chris in a monotone.

"And you're both named Chris?" Keyna asked in amazement.

"Yeah," said Chris, there was almost a laugh in his voice. "Our mom's not very good with names. Guess she thought it would be easier to remember one name and just call us both the same thing. But I'm Chris with a C and she's Kris with a K."

"I'm sorry," interrupted Lura. "I didn't catch you're surname." Harry suddenly felt uncomfortable. He had learned long ago that people who were interested in surnames usually had little or no respect names they didn't think important.

Chris's eyebrow twitched, and for a moment Harry thought he wasn't going to answer.

"Riddle," said Chris quietly. "Chris Riddle."

* * *

(pre) Authors Notes:

It's a strange thing to type the notes on a chapter first but hell I'm going to do it, just because I never have! These notes are written before I even type one word of this chapter! Though revised and added to later I am sure.

I can already feel the hate reviews from this one, even before writing the chapter! Even before I have posted ANY part of this story anywhere! All I ask is that if you must throw things at me, please, avoid the hands, they are already badly damaged from so much typing.

"What-a-twist!"

(post) Authors Notes: (these notes written after the chapter's completion)

Writing is a wonderful thing, often you head one direction but find yourself at a very different place then you thought you were headed. Originally this chapter was going to end at the next Chapters middle. But after reaching the last line I found there was no more to type!

This makes things more complicated, but more interesting and definitely more fun!

Please continue to read and if anyone would like to post a review that would be awsome too! I try and respond to all my reviewers, so long as you don't post anonymously (though your welcome to leave a review without a name if you so desire).

Starwin


	5. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. Stories she has written and characters that she created are not mine. I don't take credit for any of her work. I do thank her for providing such a wonderful universe to dream about and write in.

* * *

Harry Weasley and the Reflection of Vengeance

By: Starwin

* * *

Chapter 5 – Something Wicked This Way Comes

Lura didn't seem to be impressed by this surname. Nor was Keyna who smiled politely but admitted she had never heard the family name Riddle before. But Harry was sure he had heard it some place, a long time ago. However Lura dropped the subject almost immediately and went back to pressing people about what house they thought they would be in.

Though she had asked the Riddle children what houses they thought they would be in, she didn't seem very interested in their answers at all. Chris had offered up that he didn't know and his sister hadn't answered at all.

The uncomfortable talk continued as outside the sun began to set.

"I expect we'll be there soon," Chris said as he watched the sun sink against the horizon. Harry was about to mummer a response, but there came a knock at the door and everyone, including Kris who had been asleep, or as Harry thought, pretending to be asleep, jumped, startled. Then the door opened and a round witch pushing a cart packed with sweets and goodies, poked her head in through the door.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" She asked sweetly. Keyna shook her head politely. Lura wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah," said Harry, finding that he was very hungry from traveling. He also thought the food might bring some well needed silence to the compartment. Pulling some money from the store-all-pouch at his side Harry bought five chocolate frogs, two boxes of every flavor beans, 2 mince pies, 5 butter beers and a couple packs twizzle wizzels, candy shaped like long straws that vibrated and made a whizzing sounds when you sucked on them.

Harry handed out the food. Lura took it without a word, though she gave Harry an unpleasant look. Keyna smiled and thanked him. Chris refused saying Harry shouldn't have bought him anything, but Harry insisted and, looking hungrily at the pie accepted.

"What would you like?" Harry asked Kris in as much of a nonchalant voice as he could manage. Her eyes darted to him, and then darted away. She murmured something Harry didn't quite catch. "Sorry?" Kris' eyes flashed to one of the butter beers and Harry held it out to her. She took it in a shaking hand and whispered a thank you that Harry wasn't able to hear either.

"Don't mind her," Chris said quietly as Harry sat down next to him. "She's usually pretty reckless and loud mouthed. Enjoy the silence while you can." Harry's eyes swiveled to Chris's sister who turned her head and stuck her tongue out at her brother, who returned the gesture. Harry couldn't help but smile. "Thanks again mate." Said Chris holding up one of the butter beers in toast to Harry. Again there was that strong sense of deja-vu.

---

Finally at long last the train began to slow and the moment it came to a stop, Lura excused herself and left the compartment as quickly as possible. However the Riddle's and Keyna both stuck by Harry, though Kris stayed on the other side of her brother and tried not to look at Harry.

After departing the train they found themselves on a stone platform in the dark. Candle lamps lit the crowd dimly so that Harry could only just make out steam billowing from the front engine. Students hurried about shouting and laughing. Instinctively Harry looked for the giant of a man, Hagrid, who sometimes came to visit but either he wasn't here or else he was hidden somehow. The second option seemed unlikely.

"First year students will please gather here," said a calm monotone voice. Harry could see a tall, though nowhere as near as tall as the man he had been expecting, slender man dressed in white robes at the end of the platform. At first Harry thought he had no face but this was not so. As Harry got closer he could see that the man had upon his face a solid expressionless white mask. There was something unsettling about him.

The man waited until only the first year students remained at the platform. He called for them to follow in the same hollow voice and turned without disturbing his robes.

"He's kind of creepy," whispered Keyna to Harry. Harry nodded in agreement and noticed that Keyna's hair had changed color again to become almost white.

It was like they were following a ghost, the man hardly seemed to touch the ground. After a short walk they reached the edge of a great black lake, across it they could see the glowing windows of a castle against a distant hill with a large, round, full moon behind it. Boats were lined up all along the shore. Harry, Chris, Kris and Keyna all found themselves in a boat together. For a moment Harry thought they might have to row across the lake themselves, but as the last student climbed into their boat all of the small wooden ships began to move with a life of their own, out into the black water.

Harry looked over the side. The boats didn't even make a ripple upon the surface. Harry also noticed that neither he, nor the great white moon in the sky were reflected in the black depths. Harry reached out and touched the water. It was cold as ice and had an odd quality that Harry couldn't quite place.

A flash of something large and white moved through the water far below the boats. Harry strained his eyes to see but whatever it had been was gone. Perhaps it had just been his own reflection or maybe it had been… Someone screamed.

Harry turned in the direction of the cry and saw what he thought was a water spout. As his eyes focused more clearly he could see it was a great white tentacle of some unseen monster below the waters rim. Huge suckers as large as his head opened like tiny mouths. Without warning the arm came crashing down upon their boat. Harry was thrown from the corpse of the wooden dingy into the black lake.

More people were shouting, some were crying, many were screaming. The sound bobbed in and out as Harry fought to stay afloat in his heavy robes. Harry's hand fumbled in his pocket for his wand. The great white arm was once more reaching into the sky. He heard his name shouted in warning. His wand was still tangled in his robes. There was no more time.

Harry dove and turned underwater, hoping to avoid the arm. He felt it brush his leg. The water stung his eyes as he opened them trying to see where he was going but it was far too dark. His breath began to burn in his lungs. Harry surfaced again.

Kris was treading water next to him. She was trying to say something but her teeth were chattering too badly, either with fright or with cold, maybe both.

For a brief moment Harry considered another means of escape. He could become a phoenix and blink to safety, but in front of all these people? It seemed like a fools idea. He wasn't even sure he would be able to change at the moment. Facing death as he was now would be far less complicated then surviving after being seen.

Kris's arm was in the air pointing behind Harry. She was shouting at him but the screams and shouts of the other children drown her out. Realization struck Harry as he glanced back. The great suckered hand of the monster was already coming down on them. With all his might Harry pushed Kris out of the way as the great arm struck him with all its force. Harry struggled to keep air in his lungs but some of it spurted out with the impact. Red hot suckers bit into Harry's back and the crushing water press down upon him as he was dragged down towards his doom.

Unable to stop himself Harry took a breath and his mouth and lungs filled with water. He began to choke and cough to spit out the water and find air but there was none down here. In the madness that racked against his mind Harry was sure he could see the great beak of a giant squid opening to devour him whole. Blackness was rushing in from all sides. This was it, he hadn't even lasted a day, hadn't even made it across the lake to the school.

"Fight back!" Harry heard. The voice was his own and yet, it wasn't. Suddenly his wand was free and pointed at the giant monster. Its sharp mouth now only feet away. In one brilliant moment of clarity all things became focused and time slowed to a stop. Harry shouted words underwater though only a few bubbles came up.

He felt his wand shiver in his hand and a moment later a great arch of green light jumped from his wand into the monster. Its eyes rolled back in their sockets and his progression to its mouth stopped but the suckers did not release, and the monster began to sink even deeper into the ice cold water. Harry held tight to his out stretched wand. But then the blackness took everything away.

* * *

Authors Notes:

By now you might have noticed (if you read my first fan fiction) that chapters are significantly shorter here, I'm talking like 10-20 pages shorter. There is a good reason for this. First I've tried to narrow down chapters into more bite sized segments, these are easier for me to write and quicker to read. Second, I have cut out as much unnecessary filler as possible to help compact everything.

After browsing some of the stories on Fanfiction I noticed that some of the larger stories were like 100+ chapters and while my last story was a mere 30 by comparison it was still more than 180 thousand words. That's a lot of text, at least IMO.

I'm trying to go the path of less is more, addition by subtraction, if you will.

So onwards for less!

Starwin


	6. Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Slytherin

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. Stories she has written and characters that she created are not mine. I don't take credit for any of her work. I do thank her for providing such a wonderful universe to dream about and write in.

* * *

Harry Weasley and the Reflection of Vengeance

By: Starwin

* * *

Chapter 6 –Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Slytherin

"WAKE UP!" the voice cried again. The blackness was starting to pull back. Harry felt hands pressed against his chest and felt lips come in contact with his own. Then someone blowing into him like he was some kind of balloon. Other words of concern were murmured but Harry couldn't understand them.

"Come on," a voice he recognized said through gritted teeth. "Breathe Harry!" Harry suddenly felt sick and a jolt rushed through his body. He felt water burst out of his mouth and he began to cough violently. Harry rolled to his side and continued to spit out water.

Behind him Harry was dimly aware of sounds of relief from the onlookers. Harry felt a comforting hand gripping his shoulder firmly. With his mouth hanging open and his face pained Harry turned his head slightly to see his godmother kneeling next to him with a weary smile on her face.

"I've never seen such a thing," said a sweet pitched voice, "And you said it's a Muggle technique Headmistress?"

"Yes," Said Hermione. "Muggles often know a lot more then most wizards give them credit for." Then she whispered in a low kind voice. "Are you okay Harry?"

Unable to speak Harry nodded.

"We should get him to the hospital wing immediately," said the same sweet voice.

"I don't believe that will be necessary, Madam Pomfrey," said Hermione as she looked at the distraught expression on Harry's face.

"But surely Headmistress you can't mean for him to attend the feast, he is in no…" Madam Pomfrey began.

"I most certainly do, he cannot miss the sorting," Hermione said helping Harry to sit up.

"But…" began Madam Pomfrey

"But," said a low drawling voice that Harry recognized but could not put a name to. "He cannot miss the sorting. The Hat sorts only once a year and will not do so after the night's end." Harry felt Hermione's hands helping him to stand. The faces of the people gathered around him were blurry.

"Hagrid please make sure he gets to the great hall safely," Hermione asked.

"O' course 'ermio… uh Professor," said Hagrid. "Come on 'arry." Harry felt the great hand of the half-giant take him by the shoulder and lead him off. Harry turned back to look but the others seemed to have vanished into the air.

---

Harry stumbled, but Hagrid's firm grip caught him from falling.

"Ah, I al'most fergot," Hagrid held out Harry's glasses. Harry took them and pushed them onto his face, one of the lenses was cracked. Something flickered through Harry's mind and his hand rushed down to his pocket where he found, with great relief, his wand.

They quickly reached the entrance hall and the warmth of the castle from the cold night air. Harry hadn't even realized he was cold and shaking until he found the warmth.

"Hold up," Harry said stopping suddenly.

"W'ats wrong 'arry?" Hagrid asked concerned. "Are you al'right?" Harry pulled the glasses off his face and held them in his palm. They were hard to see as he tried to focus his eyes on them. Harry reached into his pocket and produced his wand. Then, pointing at them and without speaking the glass and frame mended themselves. Harry put the glasses back on and the world snapped into focus.

"There, much better," Said Harry.

"Well come on t'en, don't want ta miss the sortin'." Hagrid said as he took hold of Harry once more.

At last they reached the great hall. Hagrid pushed open the door with one large hand. The room on the other side was packed with people sitting at four long wooden tables. The ceiling high overhead reflected the cloudless, star dotted sky outside. Floating candles illuminated the room in dim glow.

At the front of the hall a group of first year students stood, all eyes were upon them. They in turn were all watching the boy who sat atop a stool in front of them. He was wearing a very old hat that looked as if it might fall apart at any moment. Harry recognized who the boy was. It was Chris Riddle, the boy from the train.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted. There was much cheering, from the Slytherin table, and booing from the Gryffindors. Harry stood stock still feeling a ping of pity in his chest. He wouldn't have claimed to be the boy's friend but he didn't want to see anyone put in Slytherin. Hagrid gently nudged Harry forward into the Great Hall. The hat was removed from Chris's head and he moved off slowly towards the Slytherin table, a forced smile on his face. Harry strained his eyes. He saw, to his dismay, that the boy's sister also had the misfortune of ending up in Slytherin.

"Riley, Alice," read the man holding the hat in one hand and a parchment in the other. It was the man who had met them at the train, he looks just as ghostly in the light of the great hall as he had outside and his voice had a strange flatness to it.

Alice moved from the crowd and sat atop the stool. The hat swayed back and forth. Harry was almost with the group of first years now. Hagrid let him go and moved around to get up to the staff table.

"RAVENC…" The hat began but stopped suddenly as though it had lost its voice. There was a strange stillness in the great hall. This was obviously something out of the ordinary. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. A rush of whispers ran across the great hall. Harry joined with the group of first years to await his turn. The hat was pulled from the girls head and there was some awkward clapping.

The professor called the next name with out hesitation. Another girl got up and sat on the stool. She looked very nervous, aware that all eyes in the room were now focused on her. But the hat had barely touched her head before it proclaimed, "GRYFFINDOR!" loudly so that there was no doubt. More awkward clapping and even more whispers erupted from around Harry.

The professor removed the hat from the girls head just as he had with the student before her. Though the white, expressionless, mask covered his face he didn't seem perturbed by the odd behavior of the sorting hat. However it became fairly apparent that something was indeed amiss. The next three students also became Gryffindors. The sorting hat barely touching their heads before proclaiming their house.

Hermione stood and the whispering stopped. She then addressed the ghostly professor who had been about to call the next name.

"Please continue Professor Roax," said Hermione. The man seemed a bit surprised by this as obviously he hadn't intended to stop.

"GRYFFINDOR, GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted again and again. And then…

"Weasley, Harry," Said Professor Roax. Harry stood alone at the front of the room. He was the last of the first years to be sorted. Nervously Harry made his way up to the stool and sat upon it. He didn't know why he was so worried that he wouldn't become a Gryffindor. After all he had just watched fifty people before him take their place in the house. He noticed that some of the first years were standing by the end of the Gryffindor table as they had run out of room to sit. There was something strangely familiar about all this.

Harry felt the weight of the hat upon his head.

"Ahhh, Potter," said the hat so quietly that only Harry could hear it.

"No," Harry said more loudly then he would have liked. He made his next words quieter, "Harry Weasley, my dad was Harry Potter." Harry felt confused.

"Hmm," whispered the hat, it didn't sound convinced. "I never forget a mind. You're not… But anyway. I stick with what I said last time." Harry felt relieved. If the hat was indeed mistaking him for his father then it was surely about to put him in Gryffindor. After all that's what it had done with his father.

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat. The whole hall became if possible even more silent. Harry was sure he had heard incorrectly, surely the hat hadn't… he wasn't really… Harry felt the hat being pulled away, he didn't move. Panicked he looked up at Professor Roax but could only see his expressionless mask.

"The Slytherin house table is over there," Professor Roax said motioning to the table against the far wall incorrectly interpreting Harry's concern. Harry ignored him and looked desperately back at his godmother. Her eyes were fixed upon him and her face was sullen. When she said nothing, Harry turned back to look out over the faces of the stunned students.

'This can't be happening,' Harry thought. This is a dream, Slytherin, I… I can't be…

"If you would please take you're seat at your house table, Mr. Weasley," Harry turned to see that it was Hermione who now stood. She spoke to him in this formal way as though he was just another student. Harry moved away from the stool and circled around the Slytherin table as though he was afraid it might bite him. He sat next to Chris who was looking at him in surprise. Harry noticed that his sister was looking pointedly elsewhere. However she seemed to be the only person in the hall doing so. Harry noticed that all other eyes were upon him still.

"I think," said Hermione to the whole hall. Many of the faces turned away to listen to the Headmistress, "that perhaps food would be best right now." The plates magically filled with food but Harry was not hungry and ate nothing.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Thus is chapter 6, bet you didn't see that one coming! And if you did you either guessed correctly at the title, or cheated and read ahead, shame on you if you cheated. Otherwise congratulations at correctly interpreting and obvious title.

If you where however surprised by this turn of events then… uh SURPRISE! Ha bet you didn't see that one coming either!

Please continue to read and for the love of innoruuk review!

Starwin


	7. Unspoken

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. Stories she has written and characters that she created are not mine. I don't take credit for any of her work. I do thank her for providing such a wonderful universe to dream about and write in.

* * *

Harry Weasley and the Reflection of Vengeance

By: Starwin

* * *

Chapter 7 – Unspoken

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" asked Chris as he pointed a half eaten chicken leg towards one of the plates.

"I…" Harry tried to say but found his voice uneven like a broken ankle that wouldn't support his weight. "No." His voice cracked. Chris looked at him with concern but turned away and whispered something to his sister.

Harry looked up at the staff table, his eyes trying to find any place in the room where someone wasn't staring at him. Hermione was talking to a man with greasy ear length black hair. Harry was sure he knew the man but couldn't put a name to him.

Looking down the table Harry found other faces he half recognized, Hagrid of course but others he was sure he had never met. There was a young woman who was very beautiful and couldn't have been much older then Hermione. Further down was a short man whose head was barely above the top of the table. And then… a ghost! Harry realized. Sitting next to the ghost, on the very end of the table was Professor Roax, who, though Harry still thought him odd because of the faceless mask, did not look like a ghost by comparison. Harry looked away and rubbed his eyes.

There was a pounding of blood in his head, someplace just behind his scar. The meal crawled by slowly and every time Harry looked up he could see all the faces of the students staring at him. Some of them were laughing others were jeering. It was like a blurry collage of pain.

"Harry?" someone asked. Harry was pulled out of the delusion. People had begun to stand and that the food had been cleared from the plates. "Aren't you going to come?" It was Kris who had been speaking to him. Harry noticed that the whole Slytherin table had begun to depart. Dully, hardly aware of anything Harry stood to follow.

"First Years, this way!" said a boy with a silver P badge pinned to his chest. Slowly the students emptied out into the corridor. Harry followed, lagging behind as far as he could, hoping he might be able to spot Gryffindor house and escape with them. But it was no good. Soon they were descending down dark steps into the lower bowels of the castle. They were in the dungeons. The group stopped suddenly.

"This is the entrance to Slytherin house. You're not to give its location to anyone," said the boy with the silver P badge. "The password this week is _Lazarus._" There was a low rumbling as the plain, unremarkable, wall opened inwards. "It changes every week, a prefect will give you the new password on Sundays." The students filed into the room, Harry followed, his eyes upon the ground. A hand caught him sharply in the chest before he could enter.

"So," the prefect said nastily. "You're Potters son?" Harry looked up at him defiantly. The boy had cold black eyes and hair to match. His face was round and fat. "This is from my dad to yours." And the boy hit Harry hard in the stomach so that he doubled over in pain. "By the way, today's Sunday, so I think its time for a change of password." The secret door to the common room closed behind the boy with the silver badge leaving Harry outside, on his knees and out of breath. Surely this couldn't get any worse.

Harry became dimly aware of something, cold and wet pressed against his chest. Harry reached inside his robes and pulled out, in a few soggy parts, the old parchment that had once contained the marauders map. It was destroyed. The water in the lake had turned it into no more then mushy fragments. Harry tossed the globs away into the shadows.

Another horrible thought flickered across his mind and Harry reached in to his robe pocket searching desperately for the silver-gold watch he had gotten for his birthday. Harry pulled it out and examined it carefully. It was undamaged and seemed not to even have gotten wet. Its hands still moved with fine precision. Grateful that at least one thing had gone right Harry put it carefully back in his robe pocket.

Standing, Harry tried to speak the password, but found he could only grunt. If the ceiling had fallen down on him it would have only made things better. In deed it might even have been a welcome relief, given the way things seemed to be going. Instead Harry heard footsteps coming towards him. He prayed they were that of death coming to end his suffering.

"Weasley," came a cold voice from behind him. Harry turned to find the Professor that had been talking to Hermione in the great hall. Now that Harry was closer he could see the man's hooked nose and sharp eyes. His gaze made Harry feel uncomfortable. "The Headmistress wishes to speak with you." The man said. When Harry did not move he added. "Now, Weasley."

Harry turned to follow as the greasy haired man led him up stairway after stairway until they stood before a stone gargoyle.

"Answer me these questions three," said the gargoyle. "Nar the other side you'll see."

"Out of my way," hissed the Professor, but the gargoyle didn't move.

"What is you're…" but before the statue could speak another word the Professor had pulled out his wand and hissed something Harry didn't quite catch. The expression on the face of the gargoyle froze and it slid silently aside. The Professor pushed Harry inside impatiently and they ascended the spiral stairs on the other side.

A loud voice echoed from up the stairs. "I swear 'ermione," Harry recognized it as Hagrid's voice. "Korzo would never have attacked Harry! Dar has ta be another…" The voice was silenced as they reached the door.

"Enter," said Hermione's voice from the other side. "Have a seat Harry."

Much to his horror he saw that his mother was among the few people that gathered in the room. Some of the faces he recognized, a few he did not. Standing next to Hermione was, the Minister of Magic, Neville Longbottom. Harry had seen almost all of these people at his birthday party.

"Please, sit," said his godmother again when Harry did not move. Her voice was unreadable. Harry moved across the room feeling all of it's occupant's eyes upon him. His own eyes met with his mothers and he saw worry there such as he had never seen before. "Do you know why you're here?"

"I don't want to be in Slytherin," Harry said pleadingly. His Mother was here, all of his fathers Gryffindor friends were here. Surely they would be able to sort this out.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. There was a pained look in her eyes. "But we aren't here about that. Once you have been given a house you are magically bound to it. Even if we moved you into another house you would still be a Slytherin."

He couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible. How could his own family stand by and watch this happen to him!

"In the lake, you…" Hermione broke off seeming to lose her voice. Then she continued with forced strength. "You used the killing curse."

"I… I what?" stammered Harry. "I… I didn't mean too, it was an accident!"

"Unfortunately," said the Minister of Magic calmly, "that particular curse and all of the unforgivable curses cannot be preformed, accidentally." Harry felt his body stiffen. He tried to think back to the incident in the lake, to the monster that had tried to swallow him whole. It was all so fuzzy. All he could remember was the terror of it all. He didn't remember casting any sort of killing magic.

Hermione's face softened as she looked at him.

"We're not here to punish you Harry," Hermione said with a strained smile. "We just want to know how you were able to perform such advanced magic." Harry shook his head again.

"I really don't know," Harry said honestly. "I can't even remember what I was thinking."

Hermione searched his eyes for a moment and then seemed to decide there was nothing more to ask.

"Alright Harry," she said. "Professor Snape, if you would kindly escort him back to his house." There was a pause and then footsteps and Harry was aware of someone standing next to him. It was the man who had escorted him here. "Harry I ask that you not speak about any of this."

"But…" Harry started in protest. He looked from his godmother to his mother, who had a tear rolling down her cheek, though she was not crying.

"Come along, Weasley," Snape said coldly and took Harry by the arm.

"You can't send me back there." Harry shouted. "I don't want to be a Slytherin!" But even as he said it he felt a cold chill settle over him. He was a Slytherin. There was no going back now, no matter how much he wanted it. No one said anything. With a pained face Harry turned away wanting to leave the room.

Their eyes, Harry thought, they all looked at him like he was some kind of diseased freak.

---

They reached the common room door, Snape turned to leave.

"Wait," Harry said. Professor Snape stopped and looked at Harry as though daring him to beg not to make him go in. "I… I don't know the password."

Snape's hard expression seemed to fade a bit. And there was something in Snape's eyes that Harry couldn't place, sadness maybe? "Open for this student, he needs no password." Snape said loudly to the secret door. Then Snape turned and vanished down the corridor. Harry stood stunned. He turned to the secret door and it opened for him.

Harry passed through into the common room. There were many people still in it talking. They stopped and looked at Harry as he came in. Harry noticed the boy with the silver P badge was among them, at first he was surprised to see Harry, but the look quickly turned to one of disgust. No one said anything.

The room was covered in a ghostly green glow that reflected off the black marble walls. The couches made of dark expensive looking leather. There was a large stone fireplace and atop it an enormous stone face of the man who must be Salazar Slytherin, founder of the house. In its eye sockets were dark green emeralds. Though the fire was large and bright, it did not spread warmth out into the room. The ceiling had great glass windows that were filled with murky black, it wasn't the sky, but Harry wasn't sure what else it could be.

Not wanting to linger in this cold place Harry moved to the staircase at the back and down into the dormitories. As soon as he was out of sight of the room he could hear murmuring, presumably about him, Harry ignored it and moved along the passage looking for a room.

The first two he tried had only one person in them, though they had given Harry disgusted looks, just like the boy downstairs had. Harry quickly closed the doors on each and moved on.

There was shouting from down the hallway and Harry saw. Chris and Kris arguing near the staircase behind him. Not wanting to have to deal with them he took the next closest door and ducked inside.

For a moment Harry thought he was alone, but he realized there was indeed another person here. A boy with silver white hair sat on the bed across from the door. He smiled nervously at Harry.

"Uh, you don't mind?" asked Harry. It was the first person he had met in Slytherin house that hadn't looked at him as though he were something vile. The boy shook his head. "Thanks." Harry said and sat down on the bed closest to the door. Harry noticed that this room had three beds in it, where as all the others had only two.

"So," Harry asked. "What's your name?" The boy said nothing but just looked at Harry with a panicked stare. Harry felt his heart sink. This person hadn't protested because, worse then hating Harry, he was afraid of him. Harry let out a sigh, he would much rather stay in a room with someone who disliked him than with someone who was afraid of him.

Harry stood to leave. The boy stood suddenly too, his expression changed to concern and he waved his hands worriedly at Harry. Harry paused.

"Wait," Harry said, his mind coming to the strangest thought he had ever had. "You can't speak, can you?" The boy shook his head sadly. Harry sat back down. He had never encountered a wizard that couldn't speak.

The boy pointed at himself. Harry watched closely. The boy put his hands into the air and made what looked like an upside-down 'V'. Then an uppercase 'I' then a lowercase case e and finally he crossed his fingers to make an X. Harry tried to work it out in his head.

"Aiex?" Harry guessed. The boy shook his head and tried again. "Alex?" Harry asked again, and the boy nodded. Mimicking the gesture Harry pointed to himself.

"Huu-aaa-rrrrr—ieee." He said slowly sounding out his name. The boy smiled and a sort of hu hu laugh escaped his mouth. Then his hands flashed into motion making strange gestures that Harry didn't understand at all. Harry shook his head confused.

The boy held up a hand and produced from his pocket paper and quill. He scribbled quickly against the paper, not inking the pen. Then he pulled off a sheet and tossed it at Harry. As though guided by magic the note flew across the room and glided into Harry's hand.

Harry lifted the note and read it to himself. "I'm not deaf, Harry!" Harry laughed.

"I'm sorry," Harry said apologetically. Alex waved him off with a gesture that said don't worry about it. "Well it's nice to meet you Al…"

The door burst open and raised voices cut Harry off. He looked up to find Chris and Kris standing in the doorway. It was like they were following him around.

"But I don't want to sleep alone!" said Kris angrily to her brother.

"Well we can't sleep in the same room anymore, were at…" Chris stopped seeing Harry and then his eyes looking towards Alex. "Uh sorry." And he gave an uneasy laugh. His sister's eyes went wide and her face turned red as she spotted Harry.

"Bye," she said suddenly and then darted out the door closing it behind her.

"Sisters," Chris said sitting down on the last of the beds. "Can't get rid of them I'm afraid… Anyhow, good to see you again Harry!" Chris smiled and though Harry returned it, his smile was only half hearted. "Didn't think you would end up in Slytherin! That was a shocker. Course the moment the hat announced my sister was here, there was no doubt in my mind. Still, it can't be as bad as everyone makes it out to be, eh?"

"Wait," said Harry having a strange notion flirt through his head. "You mean you didn't want to be in Slytherin either?" Chris let out a laugh.

"Actually," he said. "I was hoping the hat would put me in the same house you were in, thought it picked Slytherin for me just because that's where my sister went." Another strange thought moved across Harry's brain. Had the hat plotted this? Had it known that Harry was coming and that it would put him in Slytherin? No, that couldn't be true! Could it? "Ah well. Hello there," said Chris addressing the silver haired boy. "Sorry I didn't notice you there."

"His name is Alex," said Harry. "Uh and he doesn't speak." Alex smiled weakly.

"Uh-hu," said Chris turning back to Harry. "Well if it's all the same to you, I think I'm ready for some sleep. And seeing as this is the only room that isn't claimed by some git…" he paused here for a moment to see if Harry would protest his staying, but he did not, "I think this is the place to do it." Chris turned from them and crawled under the black silk covers. Alex waved goodnight to Harry and did the same.

Feeling tired himself, and with no one left to talk to Harry rolled back onto his bed and pulled the covers over him, ready for sleep.

* * *

Authors Notes:

I feel like I'm on a roll with this chapter, everything just kind of came together, I had thought about going back into some of the previous story and removing certain parts (I wont say which) that had been part of the original design, until I wrote this. It worked out a lot of problems I was fearing I was going to run into in this chapter, things I didn't want to deal with throughout the story but it all seems to work out.

More coming soon, please continue to read and review.

Starwin


	8. White Robes

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. Stories she has written and characters that she created are not mine. I don't take credit for any of her work. I do thank her for providing such a wonderful universe to dream about and write in.

* * *

Harry Weasley and the Reflection of Vengeance

By: Starwin

* * *

Chapter 8 – White Robes

Harry woke early the next morning. His roommates were still asleep. Without waking them, he changed clothing and made his way out to the common room. It was void of other students but filled with the same unsettling green glow as the night before. Harry looked up and realized that they were under the lake. Through the windows in the ceiling he could see the emerald waters above. The room seemed to become colder. Quickly he made his way out and headed towards the great hall.

Voices echoed down the stairwell ahead of him and Harry saw, before they saw him, the boy who had punched him last night and left him locked outside the common room.

"I don't know who let him in, but I want the password changed, every day!" said the boy with the silver P badge. Harry pulled aside the tapestry he was standing next to and ducked into the secret passage behind it. The map may be gone but at least he had looked at it enough time to have the school practically memorized.

"Every day? But Ragnos, the other students…" asked the dark haired boy.

"What about them?" Ragnos sneered. "Zack, if they are true Slytherins then there won't be a problem. And if he keeps coming back well… we'll just have to kill him wont we?"

"Don't let Snape hear you talking like that," Zack hissed.

"Ha, I'm sure our head of house would agree with me. Besides it's not like…" but they had moved out of range and their voices became echoes impossible to discern. Harry felt something, not fear, in his chest. A strong urge to hurt the boy called Ragnos washed over him and he found his hand on his wand.

"What are you doing in here," came a snide voice from behind Harry that made him jump. Harry turned to find an old pale man with very thin gray hair and a lanky gray-white cat in his arms. The cat had piercing yellow eyes that looked deeply into Harry. Something about this man, and his cat, was wrong. Harry wasn't able to place it though.

"Uh, nothing," Harry said quickly. He felt a strong dislike for this man. Harry hadn't remembered seeing him at the staff table during the feast. "Who-are you?"

"You're a Weasley aren't you," the man said poking Harry in the chest with a boney finger. But Harry didn't feel the tip of the finger actually impact.

"I know who I _am_. Actually asked who _you_ were," Harry said coolly. The man sneered. Harry thought he must be imagining it but he was sure he could see right through the man's head as if he were made of smoky glass.

"You're just like the rest of your pack, Weasley," the man stressed Harry's last name as though it were an insult. "I've got my eye on you. Take one step out of bounds and I'll be sure you regret it." Then the man turned away and to Harry's surprise and sudden realization, the man floated up the steps.

It wasn't a man, it was a ghost! Harry backed out of the secret passage a fair bit startled.

"Oy, Harry, there you are!" called a voice from the landing below him. He turned to see Chris, his sister and their roommate, Alex, coming up the steps, with a group of older Slytherin students. Harry stood there waiting for them.

"What's wrong?" asked Kris as they drew up along side him. The other Slytherins passed whispering in hushed voices and shot scathing glances at Harry as though he were some kind of freak. Harry ignored them. "You look like you've seen a ghost." She smiled. Harry nodded.

"I have!" he said and he pulled the tapestry away. "He was back here just now!" The others looked up the passageway but the ghost was nowhere to be seen.

"A secret passage!" exclaimed Kris. "I wonder where it goes?" Automatically Harry answered.

"It leads up to the seventh floor corridor."

The others looked at him.

"You've already explored it?" asked Chris.

"No," explained Harry nervously. "I just… well I used to have a map of the whole school. It showed all the secret passages…" Harry felt a ping of guilt about losing it. "I know most of them by memory though. Come on there's one just ahead that leads to the great hall!" Harry hurried off and squeezed behind a statue into the spiral stairs that led upwards.

---

The group of Slytherins that had been walking with Harry's friends looked surprised to find Harry and his group already seated at the Slytherin table. Obviously they were astounded that they could have been beaten here by first years. Harry shot them a devious smile. They began to whisper amongst themselves again and sat as far away from Harry as they could.

"So what do we do after breakfast?" asked Chris. Alex began to move his hands in the language that none of them understood. Then when he saw their faces he sighed and reached into his pocket producing the notepad a moment later. Quickly he scribbled across it and handed it to Harry.

"Alex says they give us our schedules at breakfast," read Harry. "So I guess we just wait."

Finding himself very hungry, as he had eaten nothing for dinner the previous night, Harry began to pick and choose different foods and devour them greedily. He was just finishing a swig from his goblet of pumpkin juice when Professor Snape appeared behind Alex and Kris. He held out a sheet of paper for Harry to take. Then he gave one to Alex, Kris and Chris and moved onwards.

Harry read down the list of subjects, Astronomy, only on Fridays and at night. Potions, all week long, twice as much, Harry groaned inwardly, today. As well as Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, A History of Magic and, finally something that looked like it might be exciting, Defense Against the Dark Arts, which to his dismay didn't start until Wednesday.

After reading the schedule a second time Harry noticed there was also an extra class that had no time or days next to it, Occlumency. Maybe it was a misprint. Harry thought about asking if any of them had heard about it but he decided against it, making up his mind to find out on his own.

The others looked over their schedules as well.

"Oh Potions!" Said Chris. "I've been looking forward to that!" Harry looked at the boy sitting next to him like he was crazy. "What?" Harry wasn't sure why but he felt that potions might be the subject he would like the least.

The great hall quickly crowded with more students as breakfast pressed on. Soon the Gryffindor table was packed uncomfortably end to end. For a very brief moment Harry was glad he was not a Gryffindor. The thought passed quickly and he wished he were.

A bell rang and Alex stood up quickly with a stressed look in his eye and pointed at his wrist with urgency. Harry didn't get the gesture.

"Sweet Innoruk, we'd better be off to class!" exclaimed Chris. The four of them were not the only ones rushing out. They found their way blocked by students trying to get through the door. Harry stood on tiptoe trying to see past them.

"This is no good, come on," Harry shouted. He turned back towards the head table and motioned for his friends to follow. "I know a short cut."

Moving quickly, Harry and his followers ducked under the end of the head table and quickly found a large stone that pushed away easily. There were no stairs below it only a sheer drop into darkness. Without hesitation Harry leapt down into the hole. For a moment he fell and then, hit something springy and bounced at an angle into another passage that turned into a stone slide. Harry rushed down the small passage, screams of terror, or maybe excitement, he couldn't tell, came from behind him. Then he spilled out onto the second floor. A few students jumped out of the way in surprise at his arrival.

Kris came sliding out next, then Alex and finally the other Chris who looked panic stricken. Both Kris and Alex laughed with uneasy excitement.

"That was completely crazy!" Chris said as he stood up. "Let's do it again!"

"No!" said Kris pointedly. "We have to get to class. Harry where are we?"

"Third floor corridor, we have to go up two more levels." Quickly the band made their way past the other students and stumbled into the Transfiguration classroom, out of breath. However they needn't have worried that they would be late. Currently they were the only ones there, even their professor had not arrived yet.

"I guess everyone really is stuck down in the great hall," said Chris as he glanced around the room. There came a fluttering of wings and a great white bird such as Harry had never seen before landed softly on the desk at the front of the room. Its feathers were white like snow and sparkled in the sunlight. Its feet seemed to be golden in color as were the tips of the feathers of its wings.

"Why's it looking at us like that?" Chris whispered uncomfortably. At first Harry wasn't sure what Chris meant but then he saw it too. The bird was watching them. And Harry suddenly realized what was going on.

"You're an animagus!" Harry exclaimed to the bird. His friends all turned to look at Harry as though he were crazy but the moment they did they missed the wonders transformation that took place before them. In one movement as the bird stepped from the desk it became taller and a long white and gold robe grew from the feathers. Long golden blond hair flowed from the emerging head and finally stopped just beyond her knees. It was the young woman who had sat at the staff table the night before who now stood at the front of the room with a glowing smile on her face.

"Very good Mr. Weasley," she said in an enchanting voice. His friends turned back to look at the Professor who had just spoken. Harry could only smile at the thought of the looks on their faces.

"Well," said the professor at the front of the room. Harry noticed there was silver laced ribbons intermixed in her hair, she looked otherworldly. "I am glad that our Slytherin students at least seem fit to show up for class. Please take a seat anywhere you like. I think a good five points for each of you for arriving on time and another ten for Slytherin house, Mr. Weasley, for you're excellent deductive skills. "

Harry felt a momentary ping, and it seemed final. He was Slytherin. Everything else up until this point hadn't seemed real, but the professor's casual manner suggested what Harry feared the most. Other people thought of him as a Slytherin.

The group found seats together near the middle of the room. Chris sat down next to Harry, as he was trying desperately not to be stuck by his sister. Alex and Kris sat behind them. They waited a good long while until other students began to arrive.

All of them seemed taken with the beautiful professor, even the girls. Harry sure couldn't stop looking at her. The way she spoke. The way she glided about the room without taking steps. The way the light reflected off her hair…

Finally, at long last the class was full enough and the Professor began to speak in a bright cheerful voice that you could sit and listen to all day long.

"I'm glad you have all managed to find your way here," she said as she moved up the center isle looking at all of the bright and eager faces. "However, I would ask that you please try to arrive on time from now on." For being so young she seemed wise beyond her years. She reminded Harry of another wizard, an old man he had known long ago… what had been his name? "I am Professor Le'Fey, and this is First Year Transfiguration. We will start with a practical lesson today and see how many of you have opened your text books before class." She pulled out her wand and with a flick round highly polished gray stones appeared at every student's desks.

Harry found it easy to perform to the professor's requests. When she stopped by his desk she said.

"Very good Mr. Weasley, very good indeed, I see you have some real talent for transfiguration." Harry wanted to respond, to say something, anything but all that came out was "ahun." She gave him a kindly smile and moved on, his eyes followed her until Alex gave him a jab in the back and Harry's mind scrabbled to regain its footing.

It seemed like only moments later when the bell rung. None of the students moved to leave until Professor Le'Fey dismissed them and even then some students still sat stupidly at their desk watching her.

---

Alex had managed to get his friends out of the room. Once they had left her presence Harry became himself again. He felt like it had all been a dream, a really, really good dream that he hadn't wanted to end.

Harry was so lost in thought he didn't hear the word of warning before he collided with someone in the hallway. Harry fell backwards but the man kept his balance.

"Sorry," Harry said quickly. Then he looked up and saw a white robed, masked man standing over him. And eerie disembodied voice spoke that did not come from his lips.

"It's alright Harry, just be more careful." then the man straightened up and walked off quickly. Alex gave Harry a hand to help him stand again.

"Who was that?" asked Kris. From the back Harry could see that the man's white mask encircled his entire head so that not even his hair showed.

"Professor…," started Harry but he found he had already forgotten his name. "…someone…" Harry watched after the man until he moved out of sight.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Ah done with yet another chapter. Looking back it seems like such a long time ago that I started this story, like two years ago in fact, but it's only been in the last couple of weeks that I have actually progressed through any of it.

I've been going through it in my head over and over again and its funny how much a story can change between thinking (and in some cases acting it out) and actually writing it down.

Well in any case, onwards!

Starwin


	9. Dark Arts

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. Stories she has written and characters that she created are not mine. I don't take credit for any of her work. I do thank her for providing such a wonderful universe to dream about and write in.

* * *

Harry Weasley and the Reflection of Vengeance

By: Starwin

* * *

Chapter 9 – Dark Arts

Harry found, much to his delight, that potions lessons were not nearly as bad as he thought. Having already endured two sessions of it he was quite sure that, much like his other classes, this one too would be a breeze. Even though Professor Dune, the potions teacher, was not very exciting to listen to, he at least knew his craft and was content to let the students work towards their own solutions.

"You know Harry," Kris said as they walked towards their next class. "I think you are going to single handedly lead us to victory in house points." She was right. So far from each class Harry had come away with 20 or more points for answers and performance. Professor Flitwik, their charms teacher, had exclaimed Harry was casting at a 6th year level and he was perhaps the most talented student he had seen, since Hermione Granger.

The giant hourglass that stood in the great hall was quickly filling with green Slytherin house gems, far beyond that of the reckless Gryffindor house which lost points just as fast as they gained them. Ravenclaw would be the only challenge because they…

Harry's thoughts came to a crashing stop. Had he really just thought that? He couldn't believe he had but… but it had been natural. Slowly he was coming to accept that he wasn't a Gryffindor. He wasn't his father. But at the same time… there was something… wrong. Something he couldn't place .

Harry had deliberately avoided talking about his magical abilities to anyone, even his friends. Outwardly he acted cool and calm like everything was absolutely fine, but the truth was it freaked him out, more then just a little. He just knew things. Things like advanced spells that he had never before cast and entire passages from text books that he was sure he had never read.

It was a little frightening and yet exhilarating at the same time. He was the best student in his year, maybe the best in the school. Everything just came so natural to him. Like he had done it all before.

However no one beyond Harry seemed to find his significantly advanced skill odd at all. On the contrary the professors praised Harry on all his hard work and study. And the students revered him as a great wizard in the making. Most of the Slytherins seemed to have become at least decent towards him. Well, except for a few people like Ragnos, who continually met with failure in trying to lock Harry out of the house common room.

A third year girl had even thanked him for standing up to Ragnos and told him the new password before turning red and running off to catch up with her friends. The Chris's had teased Harry about it all the way to their next class. Alex smiled and laughed silently.

"Oh shut up," Harry whispered to him.

---

Their next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. This would be their first lesson and Harry was very much looking forward to testing out his skill here as well.

Harry and his friends arrived and took their seats. Their professor however was nowhere to be found. The bell rang and still, no professor arrived. For a moment a strange idea crossed Harry's mind and he thought about someone named Solaris. But there was no face to the name and Harry wasn't sure why he had thought it.

Talking began to grow louder, as without a professor to control them the students became more rowdy. Harry noticed they had this class with some of the Gryffindors, who had been broken up into several groups due to their large first year size. Some of them kept shooting Harry dirty looks. The words he had heard them breathing in the halls, such as "traitor," floated across the room to him. Harry felt himself getting more and more agitated. At last, when Harry could hold back no longer, he stood quickly to shout at them. But before he could say anything the door suddenly flew open and a black robed man strode quickly down the aisle.

Harry stood there with his mouth open and all of the room looking at him.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts," said the grim voice from Harry's first night. The man passed Harry without seeming to notice that he was the only student standing. The man reached the front of the room and turned to glare upon the class. "Sit down Weasley," he said coldly. Harry sat without protest. "I am Professor Snape. You will address me as Professor or sir. This will not be a hand holding, happy, coddling, class, like many of you seem to think. I expect nothing but the best from my students. I am sure many of you will fail..." He said these last words slowly and looked pointedly at Harry. "…to met my expectations. I do not expect you to understand the art behind the dark arts and as such will never truly learn what it means to defend yourself."

After these first few moments in class Harry had not expected things to go smoothly and they hadn't. Snape had called Harry to the front of the room to be his 'example student' and had instructed Harry not to defend himself. However despite his best efforts Harry did just that. Every curse that Snape shot at him Harry deflected or countered. He could tell Snape was becoming more and more annoyed.

"I instructed you not to defend yourself Weasley," Snape said.

"I'm sorry, sir," Harry said coolly, his eyes looking defiantly into Snape's, "but I thought the point of this class was defense, not attack." The class Oooo'd behind Harry and Snape's expression darkened.

"Sit down, Weasley," Snape hissed. "And five points from Slytherin for your cheek. Allbright." Snape called after Harry had moved back towards his seat. Harry spotted the, now blue headed, girl standing on the Gryffindor side of the class. "Get up here." Snape waited until she stood in the spot where Harry had been.

"Now," Snape said loudly. "These are the curses and defensive spells you will learn," Snape glared at the class and added harshly, "well, get out your quills and write this down!" The class hurried to get out their parchments and quills. They watched as Snape cast spell after spell into the Gryffindor student who stood there not putting up any defense.

---

Harry was not the only person who was glad when the bell finally rang, however, Snape did not dismiss them. Instead he gave them a lecture on how pathetic he thought they were. Snape had spent more or less the whole lesson attacking Keyna who was too frightened to defend herself.

Snape assigned two rolls of parchment, due the following lesson, on the proper way to counter the most difficult curses he had shown. Then at last he dismissed the class. Everyone hurried from the room as quickly as possible to get away from him. However Harry was not so lucky.

"Weasley, come here," Snape said from behind his desk. Harry rolled his eyes but only so his friends could see. Harry walked down the aisle and stood defiantly in front of Snape's desk. Snape looked past Harry at his friends by the door. "You three, out." He ordered. Chris, Kris and Alex hesitated a moment but obeyed. The door closed behind them and locked.

"You're arrogant and smart mouthed," Snape said once they were alone. Then he looked down and started to write something on the parchment in front of him. "Just like your father and his father before him." Harry almost opened his mouth to argue, but he managed to keep it shut. If all Snape wanted to do was reprimand him then so be it, let him have his fun. Snape's eyes looked up at Harry and he paused in his writing for a moment before continuing. Apparently he had expected Harry to retort but Harry wasn't going to let himself be goaded into that.

"Occlumency lessons," Snape said as he held out parchment he had just finished writing. "Tonight after dinner." Harry took the parchment and read it. It gave the time and instructions on how to get to the room.

"Can I go sir?" Harry asked at last. Snape's eyes narrowed like he was looking for a hint of disrespect in Harry's voice, but Harry had been careful to keep his tone neutral.

"Yes," Snape answered at last. Harry turned and was almost to the door when Snape called out after him. "And Weasley…" for a very brief moment Harry thought Snape was going to say 'good job' but instead, he said, with an icy tone… "…You're being watched."

---

"That self centered son of a bitch," said Chris as they moved out of earshot of the room. "Can you believe it? You deflected every one of his spells and he still took points away from us! His own house! I bet you really pissed him off, Harry… to get him so mad. What'd he say to you?" Harry nodded absently not even hearing the question. Chris was about to ask again but Alex put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

Harry couldn't stop thinking about the talk with Snape. The man had seemed almost halfway decent, not at all what Harry had expected.And Occlumency lessons, what was that about. For a brief moment he considered asking his friends if any of them knew but he didn't feel like bringing it up. He didn't want to think about seeing Snape again so soon.

---

The friends sat at their house table. Harry was thankful for the lunch break. He wasn't sure he wanted to go to his next class, A History of Magic. Snape might be a slimly git but hadn't he helped Harry? Hadn't he given him access to the Slytherin common room when Ragnos had locked him out? Why couldn't he get Snape out of his head? What did Snape mean by "you're being watched"? Was it Snape doing the watching? A threat… maybe a warning? That hardly seemed likely. But still…

Harry was so lost in his thoughts he hardly noticed the person who sat down next to him. It wasn't until Kris let out a little cough that Harry became aware of the older student on the bench to his side. Harry looked at the much older student. For a moment he felt panic in his chest and thought that it was Ragnos who had come to sit next to him, but it wasn't. In fact this student looked like he was a seventh year and… a Gryffindor!

"We heard about your Dark Arts class," whispered the boy. "We've decided that even though you're Slytherin… you should have this." The boy handed Harry a golden galleon. Harry looked at it unimpressed. If he thought a single galleon was some kind of prize or treat he was sadly mistaken. Harry had no less then a hundred galleons in his store-all-pouch right now, not to mention the hundreds of thousands more in his family vault. But before Harry could protest the boy added. "You'll know what it's for by the weeks end, just keep it on you." Then the boy stood casually and moved off.

"What was that about?" Kris asked from across the table. Harry held out the galleon so that his friends could see. Suddenly it began to heat up and become warm. Harry's first thought was that it was about to explode, but a moment later it cooled. Alex pointed excitedly at the coin and Harry took a closer look.

The words around the outside of the coin had changed and now read. "Everyone welcome Harry Weasley to the D.A."

* * *

Authors Notes:

That's odd this chapter seems a bit short… Ah well. Short isn't a bad thing, whoever said it was? The best things if life are short. Like, uh, short cake and uhhh shorts, and… things that are short… did I mention shorts already?

Anyhow. I like this chapter a lot, heck I like all the chapters a lot. I think they are coming along rather nicely in fact. Far better then I had originally thought. I love how some of my ideas flow through my fingertip. Though I've had this awesome idea stuck in the side of my neck to about a week now and it just won't come out, no matter how much I hit it. Incidentally my neck is sore for some reason I can't place.

As always more coming soon if I ever post this, someone will actually care. Please continue to read, review and enjoy!

Starwin


	10. The Upsidedown Room

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. Stories she has written and characters that she created are not mine. I don't take credit for any of her work. I do thank her for providing such a wonderful universe to dream about and write in.

* * *

Harry Weasley and the Reflection of Vengeance

By: Starwin

* * *

Chapter 10 – The Upsidedown Room

Harry stood awkwardly outside the door to the room that Snape had indicated on the parchment. Unlike any other room in the castle this one had names on the door. Harry was sure he must be going crazy but he read them again.

_Occlumency Lessons for Harry Weasley_

_Professor Severus Snape Presiding_

This was certainly the place. Harry had followed the directions exactly. Go to the seventh floor, walk this corridor several times and think very, very hard about attending Occlumency lessons. The strangest thing was that Harry was sure this door hadn't been here a few moments ago.

Unsure if he should knock, Harry decided simply to enter. It was an incredibly strange room that lay beyond. There were no desks, no chairs. In fact it hardly seemed to be a room at all. Instead of walls it had a series of staircases that led in every direction, some were even upside down or sideways so that it would be impossible to walk on them.

"You're early," came Snape's voice from high above. Harry looked up to see Professor Snape walking… down… maybe… one of the sideways staircases. If Harry had known nothing of magic he might have thought he was going insane. However he had to admit he'd seen stranger things.

Snape vanished into an archway at the landing. A moment later he was standing in front of Harry.

"What is this?" Harry asked throwing a nod out at the strange room. A curt grin came to Snape's face. Snape's eyes slid sideways as though he were admiring his handy work, or his brilliance.

"A training room," Snape said slowly his voice sly and quiet. "It is where you shall start you Occlumency lessons."

"I'm sorry sir but isn't Occlumency the art of magical mind defense?" Harry asked. Harry wasn't quiet sure where that fact had come from. He had been meaning to look it up before coming here but he had never found the time. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"There may be hope for you yet, Weasley," Snape said. "It is indeed."

"Then why the room? Aren't you just going to use Legilimency on me?" Harry asked. Again it was a fact Harry hadn't known until he said it. It almost felt like someone else was speaking for him, filling in the gaps. Snape gave no praise this time and his eyes narrowed instead.

"Yes," Snape said simply. "Follow." Snape led Harry up one of the staircases. "Occlumency is more then just a spell or a skill, it is a state of mind." They turned and started up… or maybe down… another staircase. Harry thought he might feel queasy or disoriented by the change but it was just like walking anywhere else. Even though he was upside-down now he still felt fine. At least he thought they were upside-down.

"To understand how to protect yourself you must be attacked, both mentally and physically." Snape said softly. Harry had given up trying to track where they were now in the maze of steps. "Every other professor," Snape paused, he sounded displeased, "has told me, to great extent, how they think you are the brightest student they have ever seen."

"Except for maybe Hermio… uh the Head Mistress," Harry interjected.

"Yes," Snape said emotionlessly and his mouth twitched. They stopped walking. Harry had no idea where they were. "Since you are _so_ great, I have decided to start your training at the appropriate level… extremely… advanced. Your lesson ends when you make it back to where we started."

"Wait? What!" Harry exclaimed. But obviously the game was on for Snape wasted no time.

"_Legilimens_!" Snape cried giving no warning or time for Harry to react.

Everything stretched out like it was very far away. Images began to flash before Harry's eyes. The time he and James had fought in the fountain at the center of Primina Square. The first time he had ever ridden a broom. The birthday party only a few months ago. His Mother's warmth as she hugged him. Cedric Diggory lying dead in the graveyard and Voldemort standing over him, laughing.

The connection broke. Harry was out of breath. He was shaking. As quickly as the memories had boiled to the surface they receded and his mind was left blank. Harry looked around trying to spot Snape to avoid the next attack. But Snape was gone.

Harry struggled to his feet and started down one of the stairs.

"_Legilimens_!" Snape cried again from somewhere above, below, Harry didn't know! Why was this room all mixed up!

Again the memories rushed forward. He was five, he and his mother were taking their first ride together on the rail cart down to the Gringotts vault. Now he was seven, his left arm was broken from a rather nasty fall off his broom while playing Quidditch with some local wizard children. Now there was a stab wound in his chest, blood pouring down his front, he was dieing. The connection broke again.

Harry's brain was addled. Now he was even seeing his nightmares. He didn't want to remember, didn't want to see these things. Feet racing and heart pounding in his chest Harry fled down the steps, stumbled and crawled up the next staircase.

"_Legilimens_!" Snape shouted a third time.

"NO!" Harry roared. This time the spell didn't affect him completely. He could still see the memories flashing by but they were distant and out of reach. When the spell ended he couldn't remember any of them.

Harry darted down another flight of stairs and paused under the archway at the bottom. He closed his eyes and listened as he tried to slow his breath and bring calm. Slow footsteps echoed off the walls. There was no way he would be able to find his way out. He didn't know…

Harry's eyes flashed open. A thought had just come to him. Harry didn't know the way but Snape did. Harry took a deep breath and prepared himself. Then he stepped out into the open baiting for an attack.

"_Legilimens_!" Snape shouted almost at once.

"_Protego_!" Harry shouted at the same time. For a very brief moment it was like something was pushing against Harry's forehead, trying to get in. But then the world spun outwards and he was looking in on someone else's memories, Snape's memories. Harry saw images of his father looking defiantly back at him… at Snape, it was an odd feeling to be someone else.

'How do I get out,' Harry thought trying to ignore the images before him. He concentrated on the one thought, the one desire… escape. The other memories became a blur as he raced deeper into Snape's mind. Then Harry stopped. He knew he was going the wrong way. He was going deeper into the mind when he should have been looking for… Harry pulled back so he could see the surface thoughts and there it was. The path, the way out!

Harry broke the connection. Without a moments hesitation he raced this way and that down the last few flights of stairs until he was standing at the entrance door. A few moments later Snape joined him.

"I am impressed Weasley," Snape said softly. There wasn't praise in his voice, but there wasn't contempt either.

---

Professor Snape escorted Harry back to the Slytherin common room, as it was far too late for any student to be out of bed. The lesson seemed to have only taken a few minutes but in fact it had been nearly two hours later when they left the room.

The wall to the common room slid away as Harry approached, before he had even had a chance to get close to it. At first he thought it might be because he was escorted by a Professor however this was not the case. Harry could see that the door had opened because of the person standing on the other side.

"Out of bed eh Weasley?" Ragnos said snidely. "Well you …" Ragnos stopped, his eyes found Professor Snape. "Professor? I… I see you've caught Weasley out of bed." Ragnos smiled darkly.

"No," Snape replied, his voice unreadable. "Weasley's advanced defense lesson simply ran long. I was escorting him back to the common room." The smallest flicker of disappointment crossed Ragnos's face.

Neither Snape nor Ragnos said anything as Harry passed Ragnos and moved quickly through the green-lit common room and down to the dormitories.

---

Alex and Chris were playing with a deck of exploding cards. They were in the middle of building a great, tall, castle, complete with working drawbridge. Kris was sitting on her brother's bed, a book open in her lap and her hand pressed against her forehead in concentration.

Alex was the first to spot Harry and for a very brief moment Harry thought he might shout out with excitement but all he could do was smile.

"Harry!" Chris shouted. His sister jumped, the book falling from her lap. Parchment flew out in all directions as her homework escaped in the tumble.

"Look out!" Harry cried as one of the rogue pieces of paper zoomed at the card castle. However beyond Harry's words of warning no one else was able to take any action to stop it. With amazing speed the paper crashed into the side of the castle and bounced off harmlessly.

"You did that on purpose!" Chris shouted angrily turning towards his sister, who didn't look innocent at all.

"Well maybe it wouldn't have happened if you'd have let me copy off your homework instead of making me do it all by myself!" Kris shouted back.

"Enough!" Harry said. His voice echoed loudly around the room and everyone became silent. All eyes were on him now, but he didn't care. "Why do you two always have to bicker? For one goddamn night can't you just shut the hell up!?" Only the crackle of the heater in the center of the room made any sound. Kris stood suddenly, picked up her book from the floor and ran out of the room, pushing her way past Harry, her mismatched eyes wet with tears.

"Ah, Kris, come on!" Her brother pleaded getting up and moving towards the door after her. Chris shot Harry an unpleasant look as he followed his sister. Harry looked at Alex as though he expected some form of protest from him, but Alex just shrugged and continued with the card castle. His anger still boiling inside him Harry roughly pulled off his robe, got into bed without undressing and fell asleep.

---

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter," said Harry. It was Professor Snape who appeared. Harry didn't much like dealing with him. He had shown where his loyalties lay long ago. Snape approached the desk but did not sit. "How did it go?" Harry asked and he was aware that his voice sounded different as he spoke.

"Though it pains me to say it, the boy has at least some skill at Occlumency, unlike his father. His mind is well guarded," said Professor Snape.

"Sit," Harry ordered. He knew Snape didn't like to sit, especially when he was ordered to, that was why Harry always asked him to do it. Snape sat, his face was impassive but Harry could tell there was masked dislike behind his eyes. "What did you see?"

"As I have already said," and Harry was certain there was disdain in Snape's voice. "His mind is well guarded."

"Don't Severus," Harry said. There was the faintest flick of anger at Snape's lip. "I asked you to do this because you are one of the best at Legilimency in the world. But so am I. If I have to do this and I find out you're lying to me…"

"There were flickers of thoughts that didn't belong," Snape cut in. Harry folded his hands before him.

"How bad is it?" Harry asked.

"I must again state my protest to this," Snape said, his eyes locked on Harry. "Dumbledore has told us that…" Harry stood sharply and Snape stopped speaking.

"I don't care what Dumbledore says!" Harry shouted angrily. Harry turned away from Snape and walked slowly towards the windows that looked out on the school grounds. This meeting was over, he had no more time to deal with Snape.

"Dumbledore isn't here anymore." Harry continued coldly. "Perhaps he never should have been. I'm the headmistress of this school now. When I ask you to follow my instructions I expect them to be followed." Harry glanced over his shoulder at Snape who looked murderously back at him. "Now get out." The scraping of a chair against the floor echoed to Harry's ears followed by the sound of footsteps departing.

"And Severus," said Harry coming to a stop at the window that looked out over the Hogwarts grounds. "I shall know if you speak any of this to the traitor." There was a pause and then the sound of a door shutting.

Harry could see his reflection in the glass but it wasn't him who was reflected, it was Hermione. He was seeing through Hermione's eyes.

"I hope for all our sakes that Dumbledore is wrong about you, Harry Potter." Hermione whispered to herself.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Well, well, well… another day another chapter.

This is an interesting chapter. It made its entrance late into the story, just as I was closing in on the end, this unfortunately pushed all my chapters up, so I had to go back and renumber things.

Thanks as always for taking the time to read, some reviews would be welcome as well so don't feel shy and leave some feedback.

Starwin


	11. Army of One

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. Stories she has written and characters that she created are not mine. I don't take credit for any of her work. I do thank her for providing such a wonderful universe to dream about and write in.

* * *

Harry Weasley and the Reflection of Vengeance

By: Starwin

* * *

Chapter 11 – Army of One

Through the next two weeks Harry's anger diminished. Though he had apologized for his rude behavior his friends still seemed wary of him as though one misstep might set him off. Harry wasn't sure why he had been so angry with the twins for fighting. His cousins, James and Sirius did it all the time. Maybe that's why it annoyed him so much, because he was reminded of the people he missed.

Harry had not let go of the Galleon. He kept it on him at all times and checked it frequently. He was waiting for it to grow warm again and signal him. However beyond the first message no others had yet come. None of his friends had ever heard of the D.A. and though Harry tried to avoid the subject it was something that just kept coming up.

Kris joined them in their room as she did almost every night. None of them much cared for the lavish but unpleasant common room. Harry had told as much as he knew about the D.A. and how his father and his friends had started it. Soon they were asking Harry every other hour if anything had happened yet. Finally he had lost his temper, again, in the middle of charms class.

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up!" Harry shouted at them. The whole class was looking at him but he didn't care. "When something happens I'll tell you!"

"Uh, is everything alright Mr. Weasley?" Professor Flitwick asked surprised. Harry shot him a deadly look and the Professor toppled of his stool. There was some muffled laughter from the Hufflepuffs.

"I'm sorry Professor," Harry said standing and moving towards the door. He wasn't sorry. Without asking permission he left.

Harry felt sick. Like something vile was trying to crawl out of his throat. He needed some place to throw up. Harry passed several restrooms before finding one to his liking. He wasn't sure why he did this. Harry stopped at one of the sinks and splashed cold water against his face. The need to vomit was quickly leaving him.

"Keep it together Harry," his reflection said to him. "It's only the start of the year!"Harry jumped back and let out a cry of surprise. A girl's voice spoke up from one of the stalls.

"Is that a boy! GET OUT! This is the girl's bathroom!" There was an eruption of water from one of the toilets. A ghost sprang out of one of the stalls and zoomed high into the air shrieking. The ghost of the girl finally came to a stop in front of him. Her eyes widened and she floated back a little ways.

"Oh, Harry?" She asked in surprise.

"I…I'm sorry, do you know me?" Harry stammered stupidly.

"Everyone knows who you are stupid." Harry looked back at the mirror to see his face still reflected in it, but something wasn't right, the image was looking right at him as though he were still standing at the sink. "You have this big, ugly, lightning shaped scar on your forehead!" The reflection ran its finger slowly along the scar as it spoke to emphasize its point.

"No," said the ghost of the girl casually, "but I knew you're father and he was just as cute as you are."

"Uh, really?" Harry said. He glanced back at his reflection but this time it only was his reflection and simply mirrored him.

"Oh yes, he spent a lot of time in here, with me…" she said as she floated closer to Harry. "When I heard he was dead I hoped his ghost would find its way back here to me, but…" she added sadly. "So what are you doing in here? This is a girl's bathroom."

"Uh… I…" Harry stammered. What was he doing in here? "I just got turned around, that's all. Didn't notice…"

"Well that's alright you can come and visit me any time," she floated through him with a smile on her face.

Harry quickly found himself outside, his back pressed against the bathroom door and his chest heaving up and down. That had been possibly the most frightening experience he'd ever had. Even more so than the giant squid attack. Or the battle in king… someone's… something… the thought was lost to him. His head began to pound again like the night he had arrived. Briefly he considered going back into the washroom to throw water over his face again. But he strongly decided against it. Instead he headed off towards the hospital wing to see if he could get something for the pain.

When he arrived Harry found Madam Pomfrey treating a second year Slytherin girl who looked like her arm had been twisted. Madam Pomfrey pulled the curtain around the girl.

"Well, what is it Mr. Weasley?" she asked curtly walking over to him.

"Head… hurts," Harry mumbled out. The pain was becoming worse, it was getting hard to talk, hard to think.

"Sit," she said motioning to a bed. She moved off and came back with a silver instrument that looked like a turkey wishbone. She struck it gently with her wand and it began to vibrate faster and faster. The noise made Harry's head pains worse and he was about to protest when Madam Pomfrey made it stop. She frowned and then quickly vanished into her office. She returned a moment later with a long white carrot. She cut off a little piece and handed it to Harry, who looked at it unsure what he was supposed to do with it.

"Well," she said impatiently and when he still did nothing. "Put it in your mouth Mr. Weasley." Harry popped it into his mouth and tried to chew, it was very hard. "Don't chew it, suck it, like hard candy." He gave it a suck. His initial reaction was to spit it out from the terrible taste that washed down his throat. But the pain in his head diminished almost instantly.

Madam Pomfrey cut off a larger chunk of the white carrot and handed it to Harry.

"If you're headache returns today cut off another small bit and suck it until the pain subsides. Do not swallow it. If it continues to persist for more then three days come back here immediately. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded.

"Well off to class with you then." And she shooed him out.

---

Harry put the small white carrot cutting in to his pocket and felt his hand brush against something warm. Harry released the carrot at once and felt around finding the gold galleon. He pulled it out and looked at it.

"Meeting tonight at 9 o'clock, new members, meet at the great hall entrance." Harry read it several times and then the message vanished.

Harry rushed back to the Charms class. He wasn't sure how long he had been gone or how many points he was going to lose for ditching. However as he reached the door the bell rang and a few moments later students began coming out. Harry backed off and waited. It wasn't long before Chris, Kris and Alex emerged. Alex handed Harry his bag. The twins wouldn't look at him.

"Look, I'm sorry." Harry tried, but they walked past like they hadn't even heard him. Alex frowned at Harry and shook his head before following after the others. Briefly Harry considered going after them but he was fed up. His hand closed around the coin again. 'I don't have any friends,' Harry thought.

---

The rest of the day crawled by slowly. Harry brewed over the fight with his 'friends.' He hardly noticed when the History of Magic class came to an end. It was the ringing of the bell that brought Harry back, he was the last one out the door. For a very brief moment he thought that maybe his friends might be waiting for him, but they were not.

They did not sit together at dinner either. Harry sat alone at the back of the table as far away from their normal spot as possible. Though he was determined not to look for them he couldn't help his eyes from wandering every now and then but he couldn't spot his friends among the crowd.

At last 9 o'clock rolled around and the very few people left in the great hall all moved silently out to the entrance. Other than Harry none of them came from Slytherin house. Most had come from Gryffindor, a few from Ravenclaw and only one from Hufflepuff.

The group stood uneasily in the shadowy darkness. Harry looked around at the other students. He noticed, to his surprise, that the girl standing on his right was Keyna. Her hair was now bright red. Harry was about to say hello to her but a voice made him and everyone else jump with a start.

"Welcome, prospective members," a boy with very short brown hair and a round face said as he came out of the shadows. My name is Zerick and tonight I will guide you along your first steps into the true world of magical defense. Some of you will stay, most of you will not. But all of you have been chosen because you showed exemplary skill and determination to fight against those who would do wrong." He moved up and down the line as he spoke.

"Now because you are not full members yet, you will need wear these." Zerik held up long pieces of black cloth and handed them out to the first years. "No talking." All of the students put them on. "Take the hand next to yours, this person is a link in the chain of trust. Here are the rules. If you let someone go, they are disqualified. If you remove your blindfold, you are disqualified. If you speak, you are disqualified. You will not be given another chance to join the D.A."

Harry felt a pull and they began to walk. Keyna, who was walking in front of him, whispered stairs and Harry lifted his foot to climb.

They walked like this for a while, Harry was not sure how long or how many stairs they went up and down. He was starting to get tired and suddenly, his foot caught on something, he stumbled forward and fell to the floor. Harry's hand had come free from Keyna's.

That was it, he was out. And Harry knew why, it was because he was a Slytherin. For a moment he felt angry, the person in front of him had meant him to fall, to leave him behind. But the feeling quickly dissipated. He knew that wasn't true. He wouldn't believe Keyna would do something like that!

"Wait! Stop!" said Keyna's voice. Harry felt his heart sink. By talking she had disqualified herself too.

"No talking." hissed Zerik.

"I've lost the person behind me, I won't go on without him." There was a pause and for a moment Harry thought the others had just moved on, but suddenly his blindfold fell off on its own. To his great surprise Harry found himself in a room filled with people. The line of first years was only a few feet away from them. Harry looked at Keyna and mouthed, thank you.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Wow where to begin with this chapter. I ended up cutting out the whole middle section. Orginally I was going to have Harry and 'friends' join but I found I like the idea of Army of One much better!

Anyhow thanks for taking the time to read. More coming soon.

Don't forget, if you liked the story please leave a review to let me know. If you didn't like the story please leave a review to let me know. If you don't care one way or the other please leave a review to let me know.

Starwin


	12. Stolen

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. Stories she has written and characters that she created are not mine. I don't take credit for any of her work. I do thank her for providing such a wonderful universe to dream about and write in.

* * *

Harry Weasley and the Reflection of Vengeance 

By: Starwin

* * *

Chapter 12 – Stolen 

"Well done," said a voice Harry recognize. "Well done indeed." There was clapping from all around the room. Harry got to his feet and Zerik led the rest of the group back to where Harry was standing.

"I have been in the D.A. since my first year at Hogwarts," said the boy who had first spoken. Harry realized that it was the boy who had given him the Galleon at the Slytherin table. The boy moved into the middle of the room and all eyes were upon him "And Two years ago I became head Warlock, leader of the current Army. In all my time here I have only once witnessed a test in which all of the chosen members have passed. And it is the first time in more then 8 years since we've had a Slytherin member among us. Welcome to the D.A." The boy held out his hand to Keyna first and shook it, she gave him a shy smile. Harry was suddenly aware of how much the two looked like each other. Then the boy moved down the line and shook each of the new comer's hands in turn. When he reached Harry he paused for a moment and Harry felt the urge to ask.

"But, I let go, I lost?" Harry asked.

"Quite the opposite actually," smiled the boy. "You're 'fall' was in fact intentional. To gauge your reaction and the reactions of the others with you. Many students cry out intent on not being left behind. Others removed their blind folds and complain of foul play. But you remained silent. Rather then disqualify another person from joining you choose to sacrifice yourself. The D.A. is about selflessness and protecting those who are not as strong as you." Now he was speaking to everyone, in a loud voice. "Our founding members knew this, believed it with all their hearts! That is the reason we all stand here today to uphold their traditions. The D.A. is not just a club. We are protectors." Then he said more quietly so that only Harry could hear. "You're father would be proud that you have earned the right to call yourself a member."

The first night included mostly talk by the boy who called himself leader. Harry learned that his name was William Allbright and that he was Keyna's older brother. Harry had the feeling that the order of the line and accident location had been planed very carefully. But he didn't mention any of this. He wanted to be part of the D.A. The order his dad had built.

It seemed all too quickly that the meeting came to an end. William was handing out galleons to all the rest of the new members, except for Harry. "This is how we will contact you if we need to. Now before you go, please sign your name on the member's wall. Zerik will show you how."

Harry stood and moved with the rest of the students to the wall. There were many names upon it however most were covered in a dark haze so that they couldn't be read. Some of the names had been crossed out with a single line through them and glowed a dim red, but were easily readable. Quiet a few were dark but sparkled with a faint hint of gold.

Zerik instructed the newcomers how to carve their name into the wall. All of the students did so. The moment they finished Harry noticed that their name became hazed and unreadable. The process was repeated by each new member until at last it was Harry's turn. He pointed at the wall and said the words, but the moment he finished writing it his name did not become hazed, it simply, vanished. Harry blinked and looked at Zerik who seemed just as surprised. Harry tried again, but this time the name didn't even write.

Harry was about to try a third time but Zerik halted him. He pointed higher up the wall. Shining white and unhazed Harry's name glowed at the top of the column, obviously the wall thought Harry didn't belong at the end of the list.

A feeling of unease rippled across Harry. His mother had always told him not to trust anything that thought for itself if it was magical, unless you could see where it kept its brains. And the wall indeed thought with no brains at all.

---

After about thirty or so minutes William was able to break up the talking. Harry's sudden advancement had drawn much attention as he had jumped ahead of many other senior members.

"Look, LOOK," William called loudly over the crowd trying to draw their attention. "It's already almost midnight. Everyone needs to get, quietly, back to their house." A couple students gasped, looked at time telling devices and then hurried towards the door.

William stopped Harry as he was leaving.

"You better be the most careful, first years out of bed, this late at night can get really nasty. Don't get caught, there's a hidden passage just down the hall…" William said.

"That'll take me to the dungeons, yeah, I know," interrupted Harry who was keen to move on. William looked impressed.

"Be careful," William whispered and then let Harry pass.

Harry took one last look back to see Keyna waving goodbye to him. Then the door closed and became solid wall. Harry looked around to get his bearings. He was on the seventh floor corridor. He had been here before. Two weeks ago for… for Occlumency training.

Harry looked back at the room and realized it was the room of requirement. It had looked completely different. Wasting no more time Harry made his way towards the passage that would take him down to Slytherin house. The castle was deserted but Harry took no chances. He moved slowly and stayed in the shadows.

"Stop stepping on me!" hissed a voice from behind him. Harry spun around, his wand pointed at where the sound had come from. There was no one else here but he felt like he wasn't alone.

Harry put his wand away and turned as though he intended to move on. But instead he held out his hand and whispered ever so slightly, 'Accio Cloak!' The air shimmered and a silver cloak flew to Harry's outstretched hand, revealing the people hiding beneath.

"What the hell are you doing!" Harry asked angrily. Chris, Kris and Alex all stood petrified. They had been hiding under the cloak, secretly following him around. Harry tucked the cloak under his arm and pushed open the secret passage. "Get in, now!" they did as he commanded. Harry closed it behind them.

They were standing on a dimly lit staircase that led downwards.

"What is this?" Harry said his voice angry as he shook the cloak. "You think you can go around stealing my things?"

"That's mine!" Chris cried indignantly. "I bought it from the WWW joke shop!" Harry's anger abated a little as he looked more closely at the cloak. It wasn't quite right, didn't feel right in his hands. Harry tossed it at Chris.

"You've got a cloak too?" Kris asked. Harry shot daggers at her and she went pale.

"Why are you following me?" Harry demanded.

"We weren't! We…" Chris started but Harry didn't even need to speak to silence him.

Harry found a note being passed to him. It was Alex. Harry read it.

'We shouldn't stay here,' the note said.

"Come on, this leads down to the dungeons," Harry whispered. Though his anger with his friends hadn't completely left him Alex was right, this wasn't the place to argue. The four of them crept down through the dark passage. Harry held up his wand and light flared at the tip.

"How do you keep doing that?" whispered Chris looking at Harry's wand.

"Doing what?" Harry whispered back annoyed. Harry didn't look at Chris, his eyes were focused intently forward looking for any signs of movement.

"Casting magic, without speaking any words and back in the hallway without a wand!?" Harry shot him a sideways look.

"I don't think now is the time, once we…" but Harry stopped talking and his wand light went out.

"Once we wh…mmhrrff," Chris mumbled. His sister had put her hands over his mouth. Ahead of them a ghostly white glow filled the secret passage and a pearly white semi-transparent cat came into view. It's spectral yellow eyes glared at the group of first years and its fur stood on end as it hissed at them.

"What is it my precious?" came a snide, hollow, voice from further down the passage. "Have you found students out of bed?"

Harry felt an arm on his shoulder and found a hand written message dangling next to his head. Harry took it and read the writing in the dim light.

'It's the ghost of the dead caretaker! Filch!' A second note. 'We have to get out of here. Can't let him see us!' Harry looked back at Alex, whose expression was unreadable, and nodded. They were about to turn around when the sound of footsteps came echoing from behind them.

"We can't go back," Kris whispered. "There must be a professor patrolling behind us!" They were trapped, any moment they would be discovered and Chris's invisibility cloak was not big enough to hide them all. Harry took a deep breath. There was only one way out of this, they had to make a break for it.

"Follow close, move quickly, don't talk," Harry commanded. With wand out he began rushing down the stairs. Just as they reached the cat, the ghost of the old caretaker emerged from around the corner. There was a moment of surprise as he saw the group of students charging towards him. Before the ghost could even open his mouth to speak Harry pointed his wand at him and said "Recomortise." The ghost of the caretaker and his cat let out a cry of surprise as they shot backwards through the wall. Harry was dimly aware that the footsteps behind them had stopped.

The friends rushed down the last of the stairs of the passage and out onto the landing. Harry could hear the footsteps again behind them, faster this time. Someone was following them, running down the stairs of the secret passage in pursuit. Without stopping Harry turned and began to descend the steps towards the entrance to the Slytherin common room. It had to be a professor following them, was it Snape?

They reached the last flight of stairs taking them down to the secret entrance. Kris rushed to the secret passage and whispered to it. The passageway opened without protest or hesitation. Harry hurried his friends through but lingered a moment looking back behind them. He was sure they were being pursued… but stairs were empty.

---

The four of them collapsed in the couches of the common room. There were no other students around at the moment, possibly having to do with it being so late at night.

"That was close," Chris said as he flung out his body over the leather cushions. His sister, sitting next to him pushed his arm away and he defiantly threw it back. They shot each other looks of dislike.

Harry ignored them. He guessed this was just how brothers and sisters behaved, always fighting. Though thinking back to it, William and Keyna seemed to be content not to fight, at least in front of others. The pushing contest was getting louder between the twins.

"Knock it off," Harry said annoyed as his anger flared again. But they didn't hear him. He made sort of a flicking motion with his hand and brother and sister were pushed to opposite sides of the couch. "I said stop." The tone in his voice was more then just annoyance. Harry's headache had started to return again.

"Sorry," the Chris's said together. It was something they almost never did. Both looked at the other with loathing. Alex made a noise with his hands and Harry looked over at him. Harry watched as Alex signaled.

'All of us, go up to room.'

"Yeah," said Chris standing. "I don't like this common room much anyways. I always feel like I'm being watched." Kris nodded uncomfortably.

They started up the stairs but Chris and Kris stopped to argue again and Harry went on ahead with Alex. Harry could hear their voices even as they reached the room.

"So what if I'm a girl? I've been up to your room loads of times." Kris argued.

"Not tonight, just… just go to bed!" her brother shot back. "Why do you always…" Harry closed the door behind him and the voices were instantly cut off. Harry threw himself down on his bed hoping that sleep would take away the pain pounding in his head. He was tired. The fight with his friends had taken all of his strength. But he didn't feel like he could sleep. Thankfully tomorrow was Saturday and he wouldn't have to be up early for class.

The door opened and Chris came into the room.

"Sorry," he apologized again. "I honestly don't know why she gets like that sometimes!" Harry heard Chris crash down on his own bed. "Oh, hey, I almost forgot." In the dark Harry could see Chris's shadowy form sit up in his bed. Harry didn't really want to talk with him right now. "You did it again in the common room!"

The pounding seemed to make it impossible for Harry to think. Absently Harry reached into his pocket and found some more of the white carrot. He didn't have any way to cut it, so he tried biting off a small bit. But it was hard like stone and this only served to cause more pain.

"Did what?" Harry asked distractedly. He sat up slowly and looked around in the dark for some kind of sharp object to cut with. But he could hardly make out anything beyond the shapes of his roommates.

"Cast magic, without words and without a wand!" Chris said excitedly.

"Hu? Oh yeah I guess so, but Alex cast things all the time without words" said Harry. He was hardly paying attention to the conversation at hand, his mind was distracted. His eyes were on his trunk and his brain was slowly catching up with them. There was a knife in his trunk, used for cutting up ingredients for potion making. Harry got off his bed and moved over to the box.

"Well?" Chris pressed.

"Well what?" Harry asked sharply as he undid the fasteners on the trunk. The pounding in his head was even worse then before. Harry wondered dimly if he should just give up trying to cut the damn thing and suck on it whole.

"Well how did you do it? And can you teach us?"

"Uh, sure," Harry said not entirely hearing the question. His trunk lay open before him, he had found the knife but… but something was wrong. Harry's hand moved into his robes and found his wand. He pulled it out and the tip lit up without a word.

"That's a good start! Now how do I do that?" Chris asked getting off his bed and moving towards Harry.

In the bright glow of the wand light Harry could clearly see the contents of his trunk. He began pulling object after object out of it until the trunk was completely empty. Harry stared in disbelief at the empty trunk.

"No…" Harry whispered his voice cracking. Alex knelt down into the wand light and gestured to Harry.

'What's wrong?'

"It's gone," Harry said looking at his friend with pained eyes. Then his face became hard and he looked back accusatorily at Chris. "My Invisibility cloak, it's been stolen."

* * *

Authors Notes: 

This chapter was thrice something else entirely. Long story short, lots of stuff got cut out, including an entire chapter between this one and the last. Don't worry you didn't miss anything important.

I actually have a lot chapters floating in limbo. Maybe I'll put them at the end as deleted scenes? Unlikely. Most of what I remove seemed like a good idea at the time but was ultimately eliminated because it was sub-par.

I do always find it interesting how a story changes as you write it. How characters grow and become more complex then you first intended them.

Story writing for me is an adventure, even I'm not sure how events will play out or even the inevitable end that will occur (_though these notes are a little old, as I have completed the story at the time of this chapters posting, so I do in fact know how it all plays out_).

Anyhow, I'm going to stop here, before I start to, you know, ramble…

Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed please leave a review. If you hated it, please leave a review. If you don't care either way… leave… a… review!

Cheers,

Starwin


	13. Bats, Balls and Broomsticks

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. Stories she has written and characters that she created are not mine. I don't take credit for any of her work. I do thank her for providing such a wonderful universe to dream about and write in.

* * *

Harry Weasley and the Reflection of Vengeance

By: Starwin

* * *

Chapter 13 – Bats, Balls and Broomsticks

It was only the third week of term and Harry was exhausted. He had managed to get very little sleep since arriving at Hogwarts. Instead he spent the nights tossing and turning in his bed. Tonight was no exception. Though he could hear snoring from Chris, Harry was very much aware that neither he nor Alex were actually asleep.

Their strained friendship didn't help either. It seemed like every other day they were getting into some argument about something, usually nothing important.

Giving one last suck on a piece of the white carrot, Harry spit it out into the trash bin. At least his headache was gone. Harry's eyes fell on the contents of his trunk spread out on the floor. His invisibility cloak was gone too, stolen from his trunk! How could it be? No one could have known he even had it! He hadn't told anyone about it, until last night when he had accused Chris of stealing it. But the cloak Chris had was not Harry's. Only a few hours ago it's magic had run out and now it was just a brown colored cloth.

Harry's mind began to wander. Who else could know about it? Hermione, she had given it to him. Told him she was just returning it. What if she had stolen it? Harry shook his head in defiance of his own thoughts. Why did he always feel the need to blame everyone else? Besides why would she? Why give it back to Harry if she only intended to take it again? If she wanted to become invisible she wouldn't need a cloak to do it. She was more then capable of doing it herself, her animagus form being what it was and all.

His head began to throb again. What was that last thought? He couldn't focus on it. He needed to get out of this room and away from his friends. Quietly Harry stood, pulled a robe from the floor, and flung it around himself. Then he left and headed for the common room. It was early morning now, but the room was still empty.

Harry looked around. He hated this room. Hated the black marble. Hated the black leather couches, even if they were comfortable. Hated the eerie green glow from the lake. Hated the heatless fire. Hated the tasteless painting of former Slytherins. But most of all he hated the big ugly stone head of Salazar Slytherin that stared down at him with its unblinking green, emerald, eyes.

For a brief moment Harry considered leaving the common room, but to go where? He wasn't dressed to walk about the castle and besides it was far too early to be anywhere but in bed.

Absently Harry began to walk about the common room not particularly interested in anything it had to offer. He ran a hand along one of the bodies of an ornamental golden snake, it was cold to the touch. Harry thought they were horrendous as wall decorations.

"This guy really had a thing for the unpleasant," Harry murmured to himself. Harry finally came to a stop at the house bulletin board. It was the first time he had actually stopped to look at it. Harry wasn't particularly interested in the information the other Slytherins wanted to relay, but it seemed like a task that could distract him, at least for a bit.

His eyes scanned back and forth across the bulletins. A club for snake lovers, well that sounded charming. A notice about a broom for sale, with minor damage. Harry looked at the picture and had to repress a scoff. The broom looked more like a gathering of twigs held together with spell-o-tape. A bunch more club notices. A notice about the new rules for the password, Harry saw that it said in large letters "Do not give the passwords to Blood Traitors." Harry pulled it off the message board and tossed it into the fire, with some satisfaction, where it burned a bright green for a second before becoming ash.

As he looked back at the board, his eyes finally locked on something that wasn't rubbish. Harry read the notice to himself.

_To all Slytherin students._

_The Slytherin Quidditch team will be holding tryouts this Saturday at 10AM. All students may try out. Only fourth year and above will likely be accepted. You must bring your own broom. Available positions are: Seeker and Beater._

_Those interested should speak with the Team Captain, Volant Ragnos._

_Signed: Professor Severus Snape_

Harry read the note over several times. Several things bothered him about the bulletin, not the least of which was that Ragnos was team captain. It was hard to decide. His father had been a seeker when he had been here and Harry was already a decent flyer himself. But did he really want to be on a team where Ragnos was in charge? Harry couldn't help but laugh. Ragnos would never let him be on the team, no matter how well he flew.

His headache subsiding, Harry headed back up to bed feeling worse then he had in weeks.

---

Saturday was a bright and sunny day. Harry sat alone. He longed to be outside for some reason, but instead he kept his seat at the house table and chewed away absently at some buttered toast. It didn't matter how much he tried to think about something else his mind kept wandering back to the bulletin he had read that morning in the common room.

Harry looked down at his pocket watch for the hundredth time, 9:01. He had been doing this all morning, partly because he very much liked this watch with all its little golden hands. In his head the battle raged back and forth as to whether or not he should go to the Quidditch pitch and try to get on the team. But every time he thought about it he felt stupid. He looked down at his watch again, 9:02.

Harry didn't even notice when someone sat down across the table from him. It wasn't until a hand tapped the wood sharply that Harry looked up and found Alex sitting across from him.

Harry had become more familiar over the last few weeks with the hand gestures that Alex made and even knew a few of them. One night Harry had asked Alex to teach him swear words in sign and Alex had been happy to do so. That night seemed very long ago.

For the most part Alex communicated to his friends with his notepad. He had explained to Harry that it was magically enchanted to never run out of paper, as was his quill to never run out of ink.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Alex signed.

"Not really," Harry said. Harry's eyes flicked to the right and he could see Chris and Kris sitting further down the table. They were talking quietly to each other but Harry could tell what they were really trying to do was gauge how angry Harry was still.

"Screw it," Harry said. He stood roughly and marched towards Chris and Kris, who both immediately stopped talking and looked panicked at Harry. "There you go!" Harry shouted at them. He flicked the gold Galleon at Chris who caught it roughly. "That's what you've been asking about. That's what you've been bugging me about all week!" Chris looked at the coin confused. There was an awkward pause.

"I'm sorry," Harry, Chris and Kris all said at once. Alex let out a hu-hu chuckle. Harry sat down.

"I'm sorry," Harry said honestly. "I don't know why I've been so short with all of you. I shouldn't have been. You guys are my friends and it's not right or fair of me to dump my problems on you."

"Well damn straight!" Chris said and everyone looked at him. "You haven't let me dump any of my anger on you." And he punched Harry playfully in the shoulder.

"Idiot," Kris sighed at her brother.

---

Time passed much more pleasantly now that the friends had made up. Soon their talk turned to gossip.

"What about that creepy Professor?" Chris asked when they had begun to run low on topics.

'Which one?' Alex wrote. Everyone had become accustomed to stopping their talk whenever Alex started writing anything.

"The one in the white mask that took us across the lake and that Harry bumped into on our first day," continued Chris. "I've never seen him again, it's like he's just vanished!"

"That's Professor Roax," whispered Kris. "He's the divinations professor. No one sees much of him outside of his class. I heard that underneath the mask he has no face."

"Oh come on," said Harry. "No face? How does he talk then?"

"Well, he doesn't, does he? I've heard he can't speak! No, he has this charmed object that talks for him. It uses a different voice every week!" The others had leaned in even closer to hear. No one interrupted, they all wanted to hear more. Kris continued on with a smile. "I've also heard that last week a group of Gryffindors tried to steal his mask and now they're all dead!"

"That can't be true at all!" exclaimed Chris loudly. Some of the heads in the hall turned to look at them. He lowered his voice. "Dead? Come on there's no way a professor could murder students and still be working here."

Alex scribbled against his notepad then held it up.

'I bet Snape could.'

"Yeah probably," said Chris. "I can't believe he gets away with treating the students the way he…" Chris stopped and his eyes went wide with surprise. He broke away from the group and sat back down in his seat.

"It is perhaps a little late to still be eating," came a cold voice from behind Harry. "Sitting in doors, whispering, on a nice day like this, someone might think you were, up to something."

"Were just talking," Harry said coolly. "There isn't a rule against that, is there?" Snape's eyes narrowed and he leaned down close to Harry's face.

"I heard about you're little escapade in charms, Weasley. I'd be very careful. I'm not the only one who has my eye on you." Then Snape straightened up and walked off.

"That guy scares the crap out of me," said Chris with a shiver as he watched Snape move off towards a Hufflepuff girl who was casting magic at the breakfast table.

Harry shook his head with a smile and looked down at his watch again. 9:45. Harry stood suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked concerned.

"That's it, I've decided, I'm going!" Harry said. His friends looked at him with surprise. "To the Quidditch tryout, there was a bulletin on the board." Chris and Kris exchanged dark looks.

"Yeah," said Chris. "But it said fourth year and above. And…" Harry looked at him quizzically.

"And… what?" Harry asked when Chris didn't continue.

"And Ragnos is the team captain!" added Kris finishing her brother's sentence. Neither of the siblings seemed to have noticed though. Harry continued to stand. He knew if he sat back down that would be it.

"Doesn't matter," said Harry at last. "I've got to give it a try." And Harry stepped over the bench to leave. He heard the sounds of his friends standing behind him. Harry turned to look at them.

Alex gestured at Harry and though Harry didn't understand all of it he got the gist of it.

'If you're going, were coming too.' Harry nodded his approval and the four of them headed out into the bright sun towards the Quidditch pitch.

By the time they arrived people had already begun to gather. It wasn't quite 10 o'clock yet. Harry stepped in with the crowd and to his surprise so did his friends.

"You're going to try out too?" Harry whispered and all of them nodded. This surprised Harry, he didn't know any of them were even interested in Quidditch.

Some of the other students, none of who were first years, started shooting Harry and his friends strange looks. A couple even made some snide comments. Harry ignored them.

It wasn't long until Ragnos arrived with his gang. Harry wouldn't have called it a team. The people he already picked didn't look like they were built to be Quidditch players or that in fact they had ever played a game, let alone flown on a broom.

Almost immediately Ragnos spotted Harry among the crowd. He sneered and moved over to him, his gang trailing behind.

"Weasley," Ragnos hissed. "What are you doing here? Fourth years and above only. Get lost!"

"The notice said all Slytherins," Harry stated calmly. Ragnos sneered again.

"If you have a death wish then by all means, stay Weasley," Ragnos shot an angry glance at Harry's friends. "Well push off!" But they didn't move.

"They've come to try out too," Harry said defiantly. Ragnos's gang started laughing and Ragnos couldn't help but flash a wicked smile.

"A bunch of first years, on the Slytherin team, I hardly think so. Now get…" Ragnos was suddenly cut off as one of the gang members came up and whispered to him. The smile on Ragnos's face became larger and more sinister. "On second thought, no. Why don't we see what you think you can do? How about a friendly game eh?"

A smile spread across Harry's face and Ragnos's smile turned to strong dislike.

"Alright," Harry said and then a sudden thought struck him. "What's your wager?" Ragnos seemed taken aback by this.

"Wager eh? Getting a bit ahead of your self aren't you, Weaslebe?" Ragnos taunted, the gang laughed but Harry remained stoic and determined. Ragnos stopped laughing first and the others followed. "You're serious?"

"No point in playing you unless there's something to win," Harry said coolly. "Name your wager, unless you're afraid." The Slytherin students Oooo'd. Ragnos shot them a deadly look and they became silent. Ragnos moved very close to Harry so that their noses almost touched. Harry didn't pull away.

"If we win, you leave this school, and never come back, blood traitor," Ragnos breathed. Harry knew it was a request that Ragnos thought Harry would never accept.

"Agreed," said Harry. Ragnos looked taken aback for a moment but then he smiled evilly. "But, if we win, you have to give up your position as team captain." Ragnos barely even heard Harry's proposal before answering.

"Fine, fine, it doesn't really matter what you want does it, traitor," and Ragnos held out his hand. Harry took it and they shook, sealing the magical contract. Ragnos's eyes narrowed and he began to squeeze Harry's hand. Harry kept his face passive. "It will be a pleasure beating you into the ground."

Both sides picked the remaining players to fill their teams. Ragnos had obviously already decided his last two picks. Harry took more time in deciding, despite the taunts that kept coming from Ragnos's gang. He talked to all of the Slytherins who had come to try out before asking three of them to join him. Two of them seemed hesitant as they moved away from the jeering crowd.

Harry pulled his team into a huddle.

"Alright, what's everyone looking to play? Alex?" Harry asked.

Alex signaled that he wanted to play beater, the three people Harry had picked looked nervously at each other realizing that one of their members couldn't speak. Chris asked for chaser and to Harry's surprise his sister asked to be Keeper. Harry asked the tall Slytherin, Markus Haluk a 7th year to be beater, the position he had come to try out for, Markus had no objections.

"That makes you two chasers," Harry said pointing at Demir Rockwood a 4th year boy and Izzy McNeily a 4th year girl. Neither protested. Harry knew they had come to try out as seekers but that would be Harry's job.

"Hold on!" exclaimed Izzy as they were about the break the huddle after Harry explained their strategy. "None of you have brooms! How do you expect to play?" Harry stopped, that's right, they hadn't brought their brooms with them.

"Not a problem," said Harry and he pulled out his wand and concentrated. "Accio Brooms." He said with a flick of his wand. Izzy looked skeptical but a moment later four brooms came rushing around the side of the tower and down into the group. Demir and Izzy both looked shocked but Markus just smiled. "Alright let's do this!"

Harry's team headed out towards the field. The other Slytherins that had come to try out took up seats in the stands to watch. The two Slytherin teams came face to face. Ragnos looked down at Harry with hate in his eyes and mouthed "you're dead."

One of the girls who had come to try out had volunteered to be referee, or rather had been intimidated into it by Ragnos. She stood between the two teams.

"Alright, keep it… clean, remember were all in the same house." The referee said. She could obviously see the looks of bitter dislike flying between the two teams, as if it were some tangible force. "Mount your brooms!" All of the players did so, ready to jump into the air.

"Nice old piece of junk Weasley," Ragnos snarled seeing Harry's old Firebolt that had belonged to his father. The referee kicked open the box and the snitch and two bludgers leapt up into the air. Then she pulled the quaffle from the box as well and held it in her hands. With a sharp blast on her whistle she tossed the quaffle high into the air.

Every player rushed upwards, the keepers raced towards their goals, the beaters off to get the bludgers, the chasers fought over the quaffle and Harry and Ragnos, seekers, rose high above the battle field to search for the small golden snitch.

Harry darted around looking back and forth. Ragnos followed close behind him. At first Harry thought he might just be trying to use Harry to help him find the snitch, a legitimate if not often dangerous strategy. But once the referee turned away Ragnos drew alongside Harry and crashed against him intent on knocking him off his broom.

"I knew you would be seeker," said Ragnos coldly. "Couldn't resist following in your fathers footsteps? I'm gona knock you off that piece of shit broom!" Ragnos moved again to collide with Harry. But Harry was expecting this and he pulled back hard, so that Ragnos sailed passed him and out towards the stands where a few onlookers had to duck.

Harry took this moment to see how his team was doing and couldn't help but smile. The score said it all, 50 to 0. Not bad for the first 5 minutes of the game. The other team's chasers were rushing around aimlessly and seemed to have no knack for the game at all, whereas Harry's chasers controlled the quaffle with elegance and speed. Kris looked almost bored as she hovered back and forth at the goals.

Harry watched them as they put the quaffle through the hoop again, with apparent ease. The other team's keeper seemed to be having a hard time handling his broom because he kept bouncing in the wrong direction.

A loud crack like thunder was the only warning Harry had as he rolled out of the way of a bludger. Another crack and another bludger soared towards him. But before it was even halfway Alex moved to intercept it and sent it flying down at the other team's chaser who had just taken the quaffle after the last goal.

Harry gave Alex an appreciative nod and Alex saluted him back with the bat. Harry zoomed off, his eyes darting this way and that and… and a flash of white. It was only a brief glimpse but there in the stand Harry swore he had seen the divinations teacher, Professor Roax, dressed all in white with his faceless mask. Harry looked away just in time to avoid another bludger as it streaked past.

Spinning in the air, Harry came to a stop looking back in the direction he had just come. His eyes swept the stands but there was no sign of any professor. Instinctively Harry glanced down at the scoreboard, 120 to 0. At this rate Harry wouldn't even have to catch the… and there it was! Racing along the grass far below, Ragnos already close on its tail. Harry sped downwards, faster than was safe. The ground rushed up at him, he pulled hard and his broom strained under the force of the turn. Ragnos wasn't far ahead of him Harry put on all the speed he could get but he wasn't going to be able to catch up. Ragnos's hand reached out for the golden orb and…

CRACK! A bludger impacted hard against Ragnos's wrist. Harry could hear Ragnos's wrist shatter even from this distance. A long stream of curse words echoed from Ragnos as he spun wildly out of control. Harry looked up expecting it to be his own beater that had hit the bludger, but it wasn't. It had been a player from Ragnos's own team that had hit him. The boy looked surprised and frightened, Harry didn't blame him. There was no telling what Ragnos would do to him.

Harry looked back for the snitch but it was gone, he never should have taken his eyes off it. Harry looked around for it, his eyes darting this way and that but it was nowhere in sight.

Someone was blowing a whistle and Harry wondered if Ragnos had called a time out. Harry and the rest of his team came down and landed on the field.

"We did it, we won!" shouted Kris excitedly jumping up and down. Harry felt shocked. The game was over? But he hadn't caught the snitch. They hadn't won. Harry looked up at the scoreboard and almost did a double take with disbelief. It read 170 to 150.

A smile made its way slowly across Harry's face. They won, Ragnos had gotten the snitch but Harry's team had won! The two teams grouped up in the middle of the field. Ragnos held his broken wrist and shot daggers from his eyes at Harry.

"Well, out with the old," Harry said and he reached back to put his arms around his team members. "And in with the new."

Wordless and angry such as Harry had never seen anyone Ragnos stormed off, his gang following a safe distance away.

---

Harry was more than pleased with his team's performance.

"You know," said Chris absently as they walked back towards the castle. "I hate to admit it Harry, but it wasn't our skill that won." Harry shot him a quizzical look and for a moment Harry thought Chris was going to say it was Harry's leadership. "They couldn't play for shit! I mean did you see their keeper? He missed every goal. It's like he was jinxed." It was an unsettling thought that passed through the conversation quickly but that lingered with Harry. The other team's keeper had been jinxed.

Someone had rigged that game so that Harry's team would win -- someone who thought that Harry wouldn't be able to catch the snitch. Well, that someone had been right. He hadn't been able to catch it. Maybe he wasn't meant to be seeker. After all he wasn't his father.

* * *

Authors Notes:

As if enough crap wasn't going on, now there's Quidditch to deal with too!

I really don't have much in the way of comments on this chapter, even though its one of the longer in this story there really just isn't much to say about it.

So, uh, yeah… thanks for reading. Please leave a review as they help me improve my writing.

Starwin


	14. Invasion

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. Stories she has written and characters that she created are not mine. I don't take credit for any of her work. I do thank her for providing such a wonderful universe to dream about and write in.

* * *

Harry Weasley and the Reflection of Vengeance

By: Starwin

* * *

Chapter 14 –Invasion

The next few weeks passed quickly with no word from the D.A. However having taken over as team captain Harry found himself having to spread his time thin. Between Quidditch training and the increasing amount of homework his professors had decided to give him. It seemed that because he was so good they had begun assigning him fifth and even sixth year material and Harry was starting to find it hard to keep up with their demands.

The days seemed to become longer and the time for sleep shorter. Often he found himself unable to sleep or worse to sleep but still feel exhausted the rest of the day. Harry had to cancel a couple practice sessions because he'd barely been able to stand, let alone fly. There was disappointment in his team's eyes, or maybe worse, mistrust.

That wasn't even the biggest problem at the moment. Harry was also having trouble catching the snitch in practice. He couldn't explain it. He was fast, sharp eyed and flying came as naturally to him as breathing did. But the damn golden bug just seemed to evade him, almost like it was trying extra hard to get away.

At one practice, Harry had been so frustrated at his own inability to catch the snitch that he had almost given up, but Kris was able to spot golden bug like ball and capture it with ease. Harry knew he should've felt angry, at the very least, but he had to admit he was impressed by her speed and agility. Harry had to wonder why it was she wanted to play keeper. It wasn't as though she was a lousy keeper, far from it in fact. She was fast, fearless and took almost any risk to stop the quaffle. It was behavior that didn't seem to echo her everyday nature. It was something that bothered Harry enough to ask her brother one day when she was out of ear shot.

"You know, I've kinda been wondering that myself," was Chris's response. "I mean that's how she's always been, pretty reckless. Used to jump off the roof at home, scared our parents half to death. Though, now that you mention it, I guess she does seem more subdued, as of late."

It wasn't long before the first Quidditch game of the year was on the horizon. However Harry's team would not be going first. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor would take the first pass at each other this year. Though the match seemed like nothing but average, Harry had eyes only for the seekers. The Hufflepuff seeker was good, but nothing special. The Gryffindor seeker, Robby Rehcrik, on the other hand, wow, he could fly! And fly he did to quickly take a fast victory for Gryffindor in a game lasting only 10 minutes.

Harry was starting to have serious doubts in his ability to be seeker. Each practice only seemed to reinforce the point that if they were going to win it wasn't going to be because of Harry's skill as a seeker but rather that of his leadership. Something Alex had pointed out to Harry one day, that when Harry spoke people listened.

---

It was on the night of October the 30th, after a particularly bad Quidditch practice that Harry found himself in a hellish tortured sleep. He was flying on the Quidditch pitch and he was searching desperately for the snitch. It was raining and cold he couldn't even see the ground below or the stands. An announcer's voice cut through the air and though Harry couldn't hear the exact words he understood their meaning.

They were losing badly, but he could still win if he caught the snitch, he just had to find it. His eyes darted this way and that and then, there it was. Harry rushed towards it faster then he had ever flown. The rain struck against his body like hard pellets of metal. His hand reached out and closed around the golden winged snitch but it wasn't the snitch anymore it was a door handle.

Slowly Harry turned the knob and the door swung open silently. Harry paused for a moment. On the other side was his mothers office and lying on the couch was a woman who looked like his mother, but wasn't. Black tattoos ran all over her half naked body and her red hair floated as though underwater. Her face was concealed by a mask that had no eyeholes and no mouth. Harry's eyes swiveled and he saw his mother sitting in a chair beside the person on the couch, she looked surprised to see Harry.

Their eyes connected and for a brief instant Harry saw clearly everything that was going on. He stumbled backwards out the door and began to fall through the blackness. Cold rushed over his body as he plummeted down into the bottomless pit.

Above him an explosion erupted out of the still open door. A black horse with a mane of bright red flame soared down on a path of fire. The horse approached Harry without fear or hesitation and put its head over his shoulder. The world suddenly righted itself and Harry was standing on the ground, but he hardly noticed so focused was his mind on the horse that had rushed to his rescue.

Harry knew this feeling, the feeling of warmth and protection and love. Gradually the horse began to change into a person and Harry found himself in the arms of his mother, who whispered "I love you." Harry wasn't sure how long they stood like this, time had no meaning in a dream, but at last his mother released him, knelt down and kissed him gently on the forehead before the dream ended.

Harry's eyes opened slowly to find the ceiling of his room out of focus. He felt refreshed and renewed such as he never had before from sleep. Harry yawned and stretched out his arms as far as they would go until the sound of cracking reached his ears. He knew where he had to go.

Quickly, silently, Harry got dressed. He made his way out of the castle in the early morning light. He was careful to avoid the major hallways, as it was still too early for students to be out of bed.

The grass was wet and the sky was dark blue with only a few wisps of clouds. Stars still twinkled faintly in the darker parts of the sky.

After a short, brisk walk, Harry found himself at the edge of the lake. There was a sort of stone alcove here where part of the rocks had dropped out into the lake and created a smooth stone island. Atop the remaining rocks was a tree that had grown out over the lake. Without hesitating Harry hopped from the shore out onto the small island.

He knew this place. He'd been here before, a long time ago, with… someone… There was the pain in his head again. Harry reached into his pocket for the white carrot but as he pulled it out an exceptionally large surge of pain hit Harry and he dropped it. The white carrot hit the top of the stone island with the sound of rock striking rock and rolled down towards the water. Harry dropped to his hands and knees trying to snatch it but his hand only pushed it further away. He raced after it and made one last desperate grab for it but he missed and it fell into the lake with a resounding PLUP.

Crawling the last few inches to the edge Harry looked over the side of the stone and into the water to see if the white carrot had sunk very far. But what he found in the water he was not expecting. There was a reflection of his dad, but it wasn't looking at him, it was turned away and kissing a girl! And with a feeling of unease Harry realized that it wasn't his mom it was his…

"Harry?" asked a soft voice from behind him. Startled he slipped forward and his arm splashed against the water, ripples echoed out from the impact. Harry quickly pulled it out of the water, the reflection was his own again. Harry turned around to see who had snuck up on him. "Are you alright?" Kris asked as she jumped out onto the stone island.

"Fine," Harry lied. "What are you doing here?" Kris stopped a few feet away from Harry, her expression unreadable. "Are you following me around?"

"No," Kris said quickly, her eyes meet with Harry's. "I just… just saw you in the corridor, I called out to you but I guess you didn't hear. From the look on your face I thought something was wrong and I was just concerned… that's all…" Harry didn't think she was telling the entire truth either but she continued before he could say anything. "This is a nice little spot."

"Yeah," said Harry and he was suddenly aware of just how nice a spot it was. Secluded and out on the lake, a lone tree casting its dim shadow down upon the stone island. A gentle breeze blew across the surface of the water. Harry felt Kris sit down next to him and he began to feel horribly uncomfortable.

"You know, back home there was a ocean near our house," Kris said absently as she looked out over the lake. "It was the only place I could go to get away from my annoying brother. I used to sit on the beach and listen to the waves for…" Harry listened silently. He always pictured it the other way around. Chris always seemed to be trying to get away from his sister. "But ever since we got here he's been different. I mean we used to try and finish each others thoughts all the time, now my brother says it's childish…"

Kris waited for Harry to interrupt her but he sat there saying nothing, just looking out over the long black lake that reflected the sky. Harry felt Kris's head come to rest on his shoulder. She continued talking but Harry didn't hear a word of it. Kris was still looking out over the lake a relaxed expression on her face.

"…anyway, I guess I'm not really sure." Harry caught the end of Kris's thoughts. "Well I'd better head back, homework to do and such, thanks for listening, Harry." And she gave him a weak smile, stood and walked off at a brisk pace.

---

It was almost noon by the time Harry decided to head back to the castle. He had sat for a long time watching the water hoping to see another glimpse of his father but… but his mind had kept straying into other thoughts and images of... Harry shook his head he didn't want to think about it anymore.

As Harry reached the entrance hall, his attention was drawn to where a large group of students were gathered around one of the walls. Harry tried to look over their shoulders to see what it was so interesting, but it was no use.

Harry tapped one of the on looking girls on the shoulder. "Hey, what's going on?" Harry asked her over the chatter of the crowd. The girl turned and Harry recognized her as one of the chasers he had chosen for the house team, Izzy McNeily. Izzy's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. "Where have you been, they're looking for you!" It was Harry's turn to be surprised.

"Who's been looking for me?" Harry asked stoically.

"The Investigators from the Ministry of Magic! They've been all over the school asking people questions about you all morning long. If I were you, I'd go back to wherever it is you've been hiding." Izzy said concerned. Harry was about to protest that he hadn't been hiding, but he didn't get the chance.

A hand grabbed him from behind. It was Chris. Alex stood watch a few feet away.

"Blimey Harry what are you doing out in the open? Don't you know the Ministry has been crawling all over the school looking for you!" Chris whispered anxiously.

"So," said Harry casually. Chris's eyes became large with disbelief.

"Didn't you read the notice?" Chris asked as he reached into his pocket. He produced a balled up piece of parchment. Harry took it and began to uncrumple it.

_Wanted for questioning: Harry Weasley_

_In connection with the casting of an illegal spell. If seen please contact you're nearest official immediately. Do not try to apprehend, suspect is considered armed, extremely dangerous and possibly mentally unstable._

_Signed, Zacharias Smith Head of the Student Truancy and Unlawful Producing- of-spells, Investigations Department_

Something about the name, Zacharias Smith, bothered Harry. He had read it some place before, some place where the name was, bad. But there was no time to contemplate. Harry had just barely finished reading the notice when a voice Harry knew and despised shouted across the hall.

"There he is!" Harry had a brief moment to look back and see Ragnos pointing at him. A medium build man with jet-black hair and sharp eyes was standing by his side. The man directed two other wizards towards Harry. Without considering any of the consequences Harry took off running, dodging through the crowd of students.

"Halt!" demanded the man in a sharp voice. "Stop him, someone stop him!" but Harry had already pushed through the other students and was bounding up the staircase. He turned on to the landing of the next floor just in time for a stunning spell to miss him. Harry ducked down a secret passage concealed by a suit of armor. The sound of footsteps ran past outside but came to a stop not far past his hiding place.

"Where did he go? Don't tell me you've lost him." .

"I think… I think he went… This way Zacharias," said an uncertain voice. The man called Zacharias made an impatient sound and the footsteps grew fainter. Harry tried to relax but the blood was pounding in his head. What had he just done? He had run from ministry officials. All that did was make him look guilty. But there was something about this man, something wrong about the name, Harry had seen it some place before, but where? He also had a feeling in his gut that if he surrendered himself no good would come of it.

His mind unfocused and his thoughts jumbled, Harry moved quickly along the secret passage trying to plot out his next move. This particular passage ended up near one of the greenhouses. His best option was to head out onto the grounds. From there he would possibly make his way into the forbidden forest to hide.

The exit to the secret passage was unguarded. Cautiously Harry scanned the empty hallway. As he paused he tried to will his heartbeat to slow, but it would not. When at last he could stand still no longer he moved quickly out into the open, darted through one of the greenhouses and found himself outside. But he had hardly taken more then a few steps before he stopped. Floating there high in the sky above was a lone black shadow. The moment he had come out it had spotted him and began to descend upon him.

The air became cold and still, and even though it was bright and sunny the sky darkened. Harry felt an icy chill as the things moved closer. Dementors, Harry realized. He pointed his wand into the sky and shouted, "Expecto Patronum!" but only a small wisp of silver glided out of its tip. They didn't even slow down. With no other choice Harry retreated back into the castle.

"Halt!" shouted a wizard in long black robes. The man's wand was pointed at Harry. Harry wasn't about to stop and surrender now, not after seeing what was outside. The Ministry no longer employed the use of Dementors. Neville Longbottom, the now current Minister of Magic, had made a career of fighting to have Dementors removed from any Ministry business.

Jumping aside Harry pulled his wand and prepared to fight the fully-grown wizard but there had been no need, for the man stood frozen and then toppled forward unable to move. William and a few other D.A. members appeared, their wands out.

Getting to his feet Harry crossed the distance to take the hand of the leader of the D.A. in gratitude.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"You're not out of the woods yet I'm afraid," William replied. "They aren't Ministry wizards, that's for sure. I think it's time we find out just who we are dealing with." William looked back at one of the Gryffindor girls with him. "Sera, did you get it?" The girl nodded and pulled out a clear glass vial. At first Harry thought it might be filled with water but he suddenly realized what it was, Veritaserum, the truth potion.

William pinned the hostage wizard against the wall, forced his jaws open and poured three drops into the man's mouth. The man's eyes dulled and he looked like he was daydreaming.

"Who are you, why are you after Harry?" William asked. The other D.A. members were keeping watch as William interrogated the prisoner. The man answered in a flat, emotionless, monotone voice.

"My name is Elm Lurick, Senior member of Student Truancy and Unlawful Producing- of-spells, Investigations Department, we are in pursuit of the fugitive wizard, Harry Weasley for violating the ban on the casting of an unforgivable curse." William's eyes narrowed, but he did not turn to look at Harry. He pressed the man again.

"What have you done to all the professors?" William pressed.

"Some were tricked into being away those who did not leave have been dealt with."

"How?" William pressed.

"Through the help of various students."

"Give me names!" William hissed angrily. The man started to answer but one of the D.A. members gave a shout and bright red light flew from the end of his wand.

"They've found us! We have to move!" the boy shouted as he ducked behind the corner to avoid the returned curses. William did not let go of the man.

"Who helped you!" He demanded and even Harry thought that William looked a bit deranged. The girl who had given him the truth potion looked worried and tugged at Williams arm.

"We have to go!"

"I don't know," said the man. William gave him an angry kick.

"Everyone, this way!" William called out and the group moved in around him. "Protect Harry at all costs," William ordered. No one argued. "We have to make our way to the Headmistress's office. Zerik," the brown headed boy who had shown Harry and the other first years how to use the wall gave his leader his full attention. William pulled out a silver quill and handed it to Zerik. "Go to the D.A. room and send her the message." Zerik nodded. William waved off two more people. "You two go with him. Everyone else. MOVE!"

* * *

Authors Notes:

Woohoo another chapter down. That makes 14 chapters! Still not halfway yet though.

I'm currently touching up some of the chapters near the end. Adding and subtracting as needed to improve flow.

I'm also working on two other projects, unrelated to this. A flash animation/comic, which is going slowly. And a non fanfiction story, which also goes slowly but at a better pace.

Next chapter coming Monday, so you can look forward to chapter 15 "The Secret Murder"

Thanks for reading and please feel free to leave a review to let me know what you think as well as pass the word on to anyone you think might be interested in reading this story.

Starwin


	15. The Secret Murder

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. Stories she has written and characters that she created are not mine. I don't take credit for any of her work. I do thank her for providing such a wonderful universe to dream about and write in.

* * *

Harry Weasley and the Reflection of Vengeance

By: Starwin

* * *

Chapter 15 – The Secret Murder

The group of young wizards ran quickly down the corridor. The sounds of spells, footsteps and shouts followed close behind.

"I see two circling around in front of us," said a boy who looked to be in his sixth year. The boy held his wand out in front of him. At its tip was a glowing triangle that seemed to be interwoven with lines of light, Harry couldn't make heads or tails of it.

"Here," William said sharply as he pointed to a staircase leading down. "Addrey, hold them here as long as you can." A girl broke from the formation to stay at the top of the stairs. She began firing curses without any hesitation as their pursuers closed in.

Harry felt a stab of guilt. This was the third person William had ordered to stay behind, yet their pursuers kept coming, which meant at least two other people had fallen to the enemy. They were heading even deeper down into the castle, their numbers dwindling. Other than Harry there were now only three of them left.

A scream echoed from behind them and the pursuing footsteps resumed.

How much longer could they keep this up, who would William leave behind next? Harry was starting to become angry. If Harry had been the leader of the D.A. he would never have let this happen in the first place, nor would he have left anyone behind!

Suddenly Harry realized where it was they were going. The group came to a landing and stopped before a portrait of a fruit bowl.

"Al hold them as long as you can," William pointed at the corner behind them where he wanted Al to stand, the boy didn't argue. William reached out a finger and tickled the pair in the bowl. It started to laugh and the wall slid away to reveal a staircase leading down. Harry tried to protest that he wasn't going to leave anyone else behind but William ignored him and pulled him along roughly by the arm, down the secret passage. Sera closed the entry way behind them just as voices of the enemy echoed in the hall.

"We've got them, there's no way out!"

William, Sera and Harry all came crashing down into the kitchens, much to the dismay of the house elves, most of whom looked terrified.

"Dobby!" William shouted into the group of house elves. "Where's Dobby? Dobby!" An elf managed to struggle out through the crowd.

"Yes, Mr. William Allbright, sir!" said the elf with very large round eyes. It was now that Harry noticed that Dobby wore the strangest assortment of garments he had ever seen. All the other elves in the kitchen had on a simple white Hogwarts uniform and while Dobby did as well he also had not one but four pairs of socks on his feet, each of a different color. He had on what looked like pants, but must actually have been shorts, and a long sleeved button down shirt. Several hats teetered on his head.

It took Harry a moment to realize that the creature he was staring at was looking back at him with an incomprehensible gaze. Perhaps it was wonder, or maybe terror or maybe…

"Mr. Harry Weasley!" the elf shouted and without warning leapt from the ground and wrapped his small arms around Harry. Tears began to pour from his big round eyes.

"Dobby," William said his voice urgent but still calm. "Dobby, stop!" And Dobby let go of Harry who stood rigid and somewhat panicked by the elf's sudden affection. Why did everyone seem to feel the need to hug him? "Dobby, I need you to take Harry to the headmistress's office, now."

"No," said Harry firmly looking at the last two defenders. "What good will it do to leave anyone else behind. There are more then enough house elves to take us all…"

"No, there aren't. Dobby is the only free elf here," said William calmly. "He is the only elf who will be able to Apparate in to the headmistress's office under my order. He is the only elf in the D.A."

Harry was about to protest again but he felt someone pull a hair out of the back of his head. His hand reacted without him even thinking and he covered the spot where the hair had been plucked. Harry turned to see who had done it and watched as Sera dropped the lone hair into a flask of some muddy looking liquid. As the hair touched it the liquid bubbled fiercely and turned red like the hair. Then to Harry's horror Sera began to drink it.

The effect took only a moment. Her hair became shorter and red. A scar began to stretch down the front of her forehead. However she didn't shrink as she had been almost the same size as Harry. It was like looking in a living mirror. Quickly she pulled off her Gryffindor robe and held it out to Harry.

"Give me yours," she said. It took Harry a moment to figure out what she meant, but then he remembered, he was a Slytherin. Harry exchanged robes. The Gryffindor robe just didn't feel right as he slid it on, not that it was too big, it just felt… wrong. Sera tapped the empty flask that had held the potion and transfigured it into glasses that almost matched with Harry's own.

"Go, now!" William said as a heavy crash came against the secret entrance in to the kitchens. Before Harry could say anything he felt the house elf take hold of him. The whole world seemed to slant sideways and turn upside-down. Crushing blackness pressed in on Harry and then in the next moment they were standing in Hermione's office.

"Dobby, go back down and get William and Sera!" Harry ordered. The house elf stood there looking at Harry.

"Dobby is not leaving you, sir." Dobby said. "William has given him an order to stay with Mr. Harry Weasley and Dobby shall do as he is ordered." The elf looked at him with big round eyes and Harry could tell that it was taking all of Dobby's strength to stay and not to do as Harry asked.

The two fell silent. Harry listened for sounds of combat, but wherever the battle was taking place it was not within earshot of the Headmistress's office. Harry looked around the room trying to decide what spot would be the best place for him to defend when the time arose. Many portraits hung upon the walls, previous headmasters perhaps?

His gaze was halted. There, hanging on the wall, in one of the larger portraits was the face of the man whom Harry had seen on the night of his birthday, months ago. The nameplate read Albus Dumbledore and listed the dates below which Harry guessed must have been the years he served as Headmaster. Harry noticed that his final year was the one previous to this. The portrait smiled at him. For a moment Harry had forgotten that portraits could move.

"Uh, hi," said Harry to the portrait of Dumbledore. The elderly wizard continued to smile. He did not look as disheveled here as he had the night Harry had first seen him.

"Hello, Harry," said Dumbledore kindly and Harry was sure there was a twinkle in the eye of the painting. "And what brings you to the headmistress's office by such an unusual method?"

"The school's been invaded by people claiming to be Ministry of Magic officials," said Harry. The other portraits gasped and began to speak all at once so that Harry could only get bits and pieces of their outrage. "Where is Hermi… err the Headmistress?"

"She is over there," said Dumbledore and he pointed across the room. Harry spun and looked to where Dumbledore was pointing. At first he thought Dumbledore to be pointing at the person standing across the room, the person who could not be his Godmother. However Harry realized, with a shock, that it wasn't a person at all but simply his reflection in a silver glassed mirror. Harry did not see his godmother anywhere. Harry looked back at Dumbledore, who continued to point politely across the room.

Harry turned his eyes back towards the mirror. Taking an uneasy breath he moved towards the other side of the room, not quiet sure what Dumbledore meant. But as Harry got closer his reflection began to distort and change. The image was blurry, unfocused. Quickly other images, reflections of things invisible perhaps, flickered through the mirror. Harry stepped even closer.

Deep within the glass there seemed to be people, people who were not actually in the room to be reflected. As Harry leaned closer the images became sharper. It was like he was watching some kind of movie in the glass, with his own reflection barely visible upon it. Unconsciously his hand moved out and pressed against the glass.

For a very brief instant freezing cold burned against his palm. The glass became frosted with the chill of ice. Before Harry could move away his hand pushed through the glass and Harry toppled forward, pulled through the silver surface of the mirror, the ground rushing out from under him. He was spinning through nothing, falling, towards… the ground? It was impossible to tell. Harry landed softly, upright and on his feet, much to his surprise .

Harry looked around. He was no longer in the Headmistress's office. This was someplace… new… old, rather as the stone that lined the walls looked ancient. It was some kind of tomb. High stone marble walls rose on four sides culminating in a dome above. Golden light flowed in through the windows to illuminating a stone floor. The room had a pit at its very center. The pit was wide and had stairs on every side so that you could enter it from any direction. In the center of the pit, the center of the room, the place where the light was focused, was a crypt of gold. Upon the top of the crypt was the carving of a man laying on his back, clad fully in armor. His hands across his chest as though he had been holding something, and though Harry was not sure why he knew the missing item must be a sword. Voices brought Harry's eyes away from the crypt. There were other people in the room. When Harry saw who they were he couldn't help but gasp.

"But I am fighting you, Harry," said a voice both familiar and strange. The voice was his mother's though at the same time it was not. She was younger, most likely still in Hogwarts. There was a dark smile across her lips and a gleaming sword in her hand, the sword that belonged in the hands of the figure on the crypt.

She lunged forward and to his horror Harry saw that it was his father who took the blow from the deadly weapon. The tip of the blade sunk into his chest opposite his heart. Blood spit from his mouth as his father fell backwards.

This… she couldn't have… Harry thought as he continued to watch. His father pressed his hands against the wound unable to stop the blood flow. His eyes were still upon the woman that had stabbed him as though unable to believe what she had done to him.

"Yessss," hissed a cold voice.

"Harry!" cried another familiar voice from across the room. His eyes snapped away from his father. His godmother rushed towards him. She had a distressed look on her face. She flicked her wand and Harry felt as though he was suddenly being sucked out of the room.

His feet landed on the stone floor of the headmistress's office, Hermione's hand on his shoulder. Harry turned his head longing to look back at the mirror, but Hermione was covering it with a silver cloth. She stood sternly between him and the mirror. Her expression was a mixture of concern and disappointment.

"What are you doing in here?" Hermione asked in a breathy uneven voice. Harry tried to speak but the scene he had just watched was still fresh in his memory and no words came to his lips. Voldemort hadn't killed Harry's father as he had always been told. She had done it. Harry's own mother had stabbed his father and then stood there and watched him die.

A thunderous crash came from below and Harry was snapped back into the present.

"We're under attack!" Harry said suddenly remembering what was going on. Hermione reached inside her pocket and held something in her hand that Harry couldn't see. She looked darkly at it for a moment and then put it away.

"Dobby, I want you to go back to the kitchen and make sure everyone is okay." Dobby nodded and vanished without protest. Then her eyes turned towards Harry. "Harry, I need you to become Talon and fly as far away from here as you can." Harry felt if possible more shocked. How did she know? There was of course only one explanation, his mother had betrayed him. She had told Hermione his secret. Harry felt a darkness growing across his heart. When he hadn't transformed she looked stern. "I already know, please transform now!"

Gravely Harry nodded. His mind focused and his eyes closed. He could feel the transformation taking hold, the animagus in him became more prevalent and quickly he began to change and to become Talon, the phoenix.

But something was wrong. He didn't feel the freedom he usually experienced. Instead it was as though heavy coils of rope had been tied around his body constricting his breathing and movement. His wings were heavy, everything seemed hazed and he felt cold like he had never felt before. Unable to maintain his transformation Talon vanished leaving only Harry standing frightened and confused.

He had never failed to transform before. Born as an animagus, becoming Talon was second nature to him but he had failed. Hermione looked at him with desperate concern but did not ask him to try again.

A horrendous crash came from behind the door into the office.

"Move, move, move!" shouted the voices on the other side. Harry held out his wand and the fear of failure was pushed deep down inside him for the moment, replaced by hate. He would make the first person through that door pay for his father's death.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Tada, that concludes chapter 15! If you are really, really, really, confused then you most likely didn't read the first part as you should be really, really, really, **really,** confused! Teehee. And if you're not confused at all then ah-hem in the best Yoda voice possible "You will be… you will be…"

There isn't much for me to add to this chapter, it's all pretty much there.

Chapter 16 – "Monster Inside" coming Friday.

Please remember to leave a review if you enjoyed this story!

If you didn't enjoy the story then tell me why by leaving a review!

I'm going to sleep now. TTFN.

Starwin


	16. Monster Inside

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. Stories she has written and characters that she created are not mine. I don't take credit for any of her work. I do thank her for providing such a wonderful universe to dream about and write in.

* * *

Harry Weasley and the Reflection of Vengeance 

By: Starwin

* * *

Chapter 16 – Monster Inside 

The footsteps stopped on the other side of the door. Harry and Hermione both held out their wands and kept their eyes locked upon the only entry point into the room.

"We know you're in there Harry Weasley," said the voice of Zacharias. "By order of the Student Truancy and Unlawful Producing-of-spells, Investigations Department, you are bound by law to stand down." Harry did not answer. He had hardly even heard the words.

"There's nowhere to run, Weasley," this new voice sounded hungry. "No one left to help you, just come out and give yourself up." There was a long pause. The air became oddly still. Yet it was charged with energy as though before a fierce storm. Then the energy erupted. The door was flung open and wizards, wands held at the ready, charged into the room. At the same time both Harry and Hermione shouted "_Stupify_." The first two people through were caught in the cross fire of the stunning spells and fell limply to the floor. But even before their bodies had come to rest on the stone the next wave of people were pushing through the door. Hermione was already firing her next spells as Harry dodged out of the way of a body bind curse.

Another four of the invaders had crashed to the ground inside the room. Hermione was expertly casting magic such as Harry had never seen. She was cool, calm and focused. Spells emerged without even a word and she hardly seemed to need her wand at all. She moved her fingers delicately about through the air as though plucking the magic out from some hidden place. The flow of attackers halted at this increased resistance. Harry could hear arguing. Apparently they had thought him alone and defenseless.

"Don't fight us!" shouted a female voice from around the doorframe. "Attacking Ministry officials is a crime punishable by…" but her voice was cut off as another began to speak.

"It's too late, Weasley," the man's voice was cruel. "You'll never get away for this!" There was a pause and then more attackers pushed in. The first person to come through the door caught Harry's curse in the chest and was flung against the wall. Harry recognized the man. It was Mr. Goyle, the man who was his mother's patient. Anger flowed inside him as Harry's mind jumped to wild conclusion after conclusion.

It all made sense now. His mother was behind this. She had secretly been raising an army, working with all of Voldemort's old comrades in arms. She had killed his father because he had found out the truth too. And now that he, Harry, was a Slytherin she had no choice but to kill him as well.

For a very brief moment all of the strands came together in one perfect thread of thought. But as quickly as it had formed, the wire spun apart and Harry couldn't even imagine how any of it could be true. The anger drained out of him like there was a hole in the side of his head. He was starting to think more clearly now.

Harry looked over at Hermione trying to find some sort of comfort as his mind slipped from the battle, but she was gone. His eyes darted around the room but he could find her nowhere. In his panic Harry stood. A curse hit him full on and his arms snapped to his side. He lost all balance and fell backward onto the hard stone floor. His wand rolled away.

"I got him!" shouted the cruel voice.

"Move in, secure the room," said Zacharias. A moment later Harry was surrounded by a group of wizards, their wands out, pointed at him.

"Should I kill him now?" asked the cruel voiced man. There was an ugly cut down his face and Harry was sure he had seen him before, or at least someone like him. The man's face was hauntingly familiar.

"No, bind him Draco. Cho," he pointed to another witch, "call for a Dementor, this all ends now." The man called Draco looked disappointed but did as he was ordered. With a flick of his wand ropes wound their way around Harry's legs and arms as the prettification spell began to fade.

The woman called Cho pulled from her robes a silver whistle and blew on it. A sound that made Harry shiver emanated out of the silver whistle. It didn't hurt his ears but he could feel his insides wiggle around as though trying to escape his skin.

"Looks like all your friends have left you for dead, eh, Weasley?" asked the snide voice of Draco after he finished binding Harry. "And the stupid ones that stayed behind to fight, I expect they should be receiving their kisses any time now."

Zacharias shot Draco an angry glare, which Draco did not see, but he said nothing.

Behind him Harry could hear a window being opened and a cold breeze blew through the room. The circle of wizards moved away. Harry turned his head to look. Moving like death on the wind a robed ghast floated towards him, its mouth open sucking in the air.

This was it, he was going to die here, laying on his back, helpless. And yet, he didn't care. Harry let his eyes close. Dying now would only be a release from the torment of what he had seen, what he knew.

Anger rushed through him, his eyes snapped open. Hermione knew it too! She had been there watching it with him! She knew his mother had killed his father and she had never told him! Never told anyone! His hate was overpowering now. She had abandoned him. Harry let out a roar and the room shook.

There was fear in the eyes of his attackers and even the Dementor stopped its advance for a moment. Harry strained at his bindings, rage filling his vision.

"Stupif…ieeeeeee!" Zacharias cried in terrified pain. The rest of the assailants looked at Zacharias in surprise. Where his hand had been a moment ago there was now only a bloody stump.

"What is it!" shouted Cho as her wand pointed wildly around the room. There was another roar, but not from Harry. Then she was knocked backwards screaming and yelling as some invisible force tore at her body.

Some of the wizards backed away others trained their wands on her. Then her body lay limp. Harry watched unable to fathom what was going on, it was like they were being attacked by some invisible monster!

Another wizard fell and this time some of them ran for the door. Spells began to fly this way and that, the wizards began to attack each other in their panic.

"No stop, STOP!" Draco cried to the other wizards, but they were to frightened to listen. His insane eyes found Harry, then darted next to him. "Do it, NOW!" Then he turned, bolted between two of the wizards fighting the invisible beast and escaped out the door after some of the others.

Harry felt himself being lifted up by cold clammy hands. There was the sound of rasping breath on his ear. Harry looked into the eyeless face of the Dementor as its mouth moved closer towards his.

His hands bound, his wand lost Harry could do nothing but shut his eyes and look away. He pressed his lips together trying to keep his face turned from the soul sucking monster that held him.

The spell he needed to fight it off had never worked for him. Not surprising as it was a very advanced bit of magic. But it had to work now. He had to cast it. Ever so slightly he opened his mouth and whispered in a raspy voice, "Expecto Patronum." The sound was so soft that even Harry couldn't hear it.

The touch the of a skinless, frozen hand rested on Harry's head, its bony fingers digging into his scalp. The hand began to force Harry's head back, to face the monster so egger to feast upon him.

"_Expecto Patronum, expecto patronum, expecto patronum_…" Harry chanted over and over again. His eyes were forced open and an almost skeletal face confronted him. The hollow socketed eyes burned with the white-blue light of previously stolen lives. Harry was to be next.

The Dementor's mouth open and though Harry tried to press his lips together he felt his jaws forced apart as his life force was pulled upon. Harry bit back the feeling, struggling to push his soul back inside.

With all the defiance he could muster Harry shouted, roared the spell that had failed him. He pushed every ounce of his being into the will to cast the patronus charm. "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" The room shook with his words. The Dementor halted for a moment. Harry was sure if it'd had eyes they would have been wide with fright. Then the moment passed and the Dementor pushed in like a hungry beast intent on ripping out his throat.

A great flash of silvery light suddenly erupted from all around Harry. The cold hands came free and the Dementor dropped Harry as it fled away from the silver creature now rushing after it. The monster fled back towards the windows, the patronus chasing after it and forcing it out the open window.

Harry watched as his patronus circled around the room once before coming to land next to him. It was the first time he had ever laid eyes on it, but Harry was sure this couldn't possibly be his. Why did it have to be a Snake?

---

The bindings holding Harry's hands slackened and he got to his feet. With the Dementor gone the snake patronus vanished into a wisp of silver smoke. If Harry never had to cast that spell again it would be too soon.

But now was not the time to think about that. The danger had not yet passed. Moving quickly and with a muttered word his wand flew from where it had fallen, Harry pointed it at Zacharias, who sat clutching the stump of his arm.

"I should kill you," Harry said coldly. He didn't notice that his voice sounded like a hiss. "How do I call off the Dementors?" Zacharias looked at Harry, terrified and breathing hard through his nose. "Perhaps you aren't very fond of you're other arm either." Harry moved his wand towards Zacharias's undamaged limb pointedly. The man's face became more pale, not just from blood loss. Zacharia's eyes betrayed him and flickered to his fallen comrade across the room. Harry pointed his wand at her.

"Accio Whistle ," Harry said. A small silver whistle flew to his hand. His eyes came back up to Zacharias's.

"Blow twice," Zacharias grunted painfully, there was blood at the corner of his mouth. Harry raised the whistle to his lips and blew sharply on it twice. The sound reverberated off the walls. Harry kept his wand pointed at Zacharias.

"Killing me will only make things worse for you," Zacharias said, his words were slurred and hard to understand.

"Harry is not going to kill you," said Hermione. She had returned and now stood calmly next to Harry. Her face was pale, like Zacharias's and her eyes sunken. It looked as though she hadn't slept for weeks, but only a few minutes ago she had looked perfectly fine. Harry noticed that there was blood splatter all over her robes. She extended her own wand and there was an insane gleam in her eyes for a brief moment. "But I will if you do not answer me truthfully." Harry couldn't help but feel surprised. So was Zacharias apparently, who had no words to answer this. "Who sent you?"

"The Minister of Magic. I am the Head of the Student Truancy and Unlawful…" Zacharias started to say but Hermione cut him off as she stepped closer her wand tip stopping inches from Zacharias. His eyes fixed upon it with panic.

"I… I…" Zacharias gasped. It was like some unseen was choking him. An instant later he lay still, his arms falling limply to his side and head rolling to his chest. Hermione put out a hand, her wand still aimed at its target, and pressed a finger against the side of his throat. She seemed angry.

"He's not dead," Hermione said. "But when the D.A. is done with him he might wish he was."

---

It wasn't long until real Ministry of Magic arrived, led by Minister of Magic himself, Neville Longbottom. They worked quickly to round up the remaining intruders that had not yet fled. Neville personally handled the clean up in the headmistress's office.

Neville was tying the hands of the intruders with thin silver strings that he pulled from a black leather pouch at his side. Harry stood and watched quietly. Once Neville was done he came to speak with Hermione, Harry listened.

"We've managed to catch at least five more so far, we aren't sure how many were involved but this seems to be an operation on a large scale." Neville said. The minister was a powerful commanding man. For someone so young Harry could see that Neville had gone through much. He was older then he was, hardened by experience instead of time. He didn't look anything like the pictures in the book that Mr. Creevey had given Harry on his birthday. When he talked everyone knew he was in charge.

Movement from one of the bound figures brought Harry's attention to the wizards bound by nothing more then the silver string. They didn't look very secure Harry thought concerned. A strained smile spread across Neville's face as he followed Harry's gaze. His hardness seemed to soften as he spoke to Harry.

"We won't have to worry about them much longer, Harry." The minister returned his attention to Hermione. She had cleaned her robes of the blood splatter. Harry had tried to ask her where she had gone in the middle of the battle but he found his voice failing him. "… and whoever arranged this must have vast resources at their disposal." Neville continued, Harry caught only the last part.

"One of them said that they had students on their side," Harry interjected, his eyes still on the unconscious wizards. Neville was impassive as he considered Harry's words. Another prisoner begun to stir. Harry was about to say something, but an instant later they all vanished. "There gone!" Harry said pointing at the place the prisoners had just been. Neville looked behind him hardly seeming concerned.

"Yes, yes, they've been portkeyed to Azkaban to await interrogation. Students you say? It's more serious then I thought." He looked back at Hermione. "I am going to have to station Aurors at the school. As well as start a full investigation." Hermione showed no signs of either approval or disapproval at the idea, in fact it was like she was hardly even listening at all. Her eyes were unfocused and she was looking half heartedly behind her. "I must continue to move quickly if we are to try and find those responsible, I will keep you informed. Goodnight." Neville turned and moved towards the door. Apparently the fact that Hermione wasn't listening to his words didn't seem to bother him at all.

"Wait," Harry shouted. Neville came to a stop and looked back at. Harry's eyes glanced over at Hermione. She just stood their, head turned away, seemingly uninterested in what was going on. "They knew about the unforgivable curse." said Harry. Neville didn't answer but Harry noticed a slight twitch at the side of his mouth.

"Most likely… uh leaked, by one of the students you mentioned," Neville said. "I'll make sure the right people look into it." And with that he left before anymore could be said.

* * *

(long) Authors Notes: (sorry) 

Hey, hey! Chapter 16, down! That only leaves… let me see…. 1… 2… 3…um… 6…uh… yeah… like a lot more…

I hope you've enjoyed this little foray into the dark. A little more violent then first intended but I like it. And no one actually dies in this re-re-rewrite. Originally I killed off Harry here, but uh… you know… its kinda hard to finish a fan fic when you kill the main character! (that's a joke by the way for anyone who is wondering I never intended to kill off Harry… here! And besides it's much easyer without a main character! (Those are also jokes, haha… or are they? (yes… yes they are))).

Anyhow…

READERS THANKS FOR READING!

(ONLY reviewers may read this next part (Don't be a cheater! You'll make you're mom cry!))

AND REVIEWERS SUPER AWSOME ULTIMATE MEGA TURBO THANKS FOR REVIEWING! Hehe caffeine… hehe

(okay everyone can read on as normal now (except cheaters))

Please remember to leave a review! The review doesn't have to be for this chapter, or even in this chapter, heck there are 15 other lonely chapters!

Feel free to review each one! And by feel free I mean why aren't you writing a review right now instead of reading these notes! (ha ha I kid, kid… seriously though, leave a review… or money… I'm good either way (no you can't actually leave me money))

Reading without reviewing is just like stealing cable. Its easy and no one gets hurt… Except in this case reading is an analogy for how think-I-drunk-I-am… and… and… wait… what the hell was I talking about?

Alright I've entered ramble mode because my brain is so fried. I better tie this up.

If your wondering where Hermione went during this battle and what the heck the invisible monster was the answer is in the first story, "Harry Potter and the Shadow of Darkness."

Questions, comments, other? Feel free to message me or leave a signed review as I respond to every review and message sent my way.

I leave you with this song fragment… its all I hear everyday… in my brains…

there coming to take me away ha-ha he-he ho-ho to the funny farm where life is beautiful every and I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats and their coming to take me away HA-HA!

Next Monday Chapter 17 – Belonging.

Starwin out


	17. Belonging

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. Stories she has written and characters that she created are not mine. I don't take credit for any of her work. I do thank her for providing such a wonderful universe to dream about and write in.

* * *

Harry Weasley and the Reflection of Vengeance 

By: Starwin

* * *

Chapter 17 – Belonging 

Neville Longbottom had not been lying when he had said he would have to send Aurors. Soon they were all over the school and it didn't seem to matter where Harry went, an Auror was always nearby watching… him.

Harry wished they wouldn't look at him they way they did. He wished they would just leave him alone. But alone was the last thing that Harry Weasley was to be. The story of his battle against rogue wizards and his daring escape, that oddly left out the fact that the D.A. had largely been responsible for it, had spread like wild fire between the students, especially the first year Gryffindors who seemed to keep finding excuses to be around him.

Though Harry tried to put on a brave face and act like all of the attention was welcome, his eyes kept searching the faces in the crowd, looking for his friends that always got pushed to the back. They hardly had a chance to even talk anymore as Harry was ushered to the Gryffindor table whenever he entered the great hall. And when he had class with the Gryffindors, which was all except for one, he was persuaded to sit with them.

Harry felt confused, wasn't this what he wanted? Didn't he always want to be a Gryffindor, like his father? Now he wasn't sure. After all he was a Slytherin, no mater how much he disliked the idea.

Harry had to cancel the Tuesday Quidditch practice because the D.A. had called a meeting. A meeting that, of course, none of his friends could attend.

"As you already know the wall sorts our members by seniority. Higher ranking members are higher up the list," said William. His back was to the wall with the list of names. The rest of the members sat on the floor before him as he explained the significance of the wall. "Now, with only a few exceptions, you can only see the names of active members directly above yours and for our current leaders, all other senior member names are hidden to protect their identities. All names below yours are visible only to you."

"What about the dimmed names? I can see those," asked one of the other members.

"Those are members who have died fighting for the Army," William replied his voice strong yet saddened. "The crossed out names are those who have left the Army. If they glow red then it means they were removed, as a traitor."

"But their still sorted by seniority," Harry pointed out. He didn't raise his hand, he wasn't in class. William smiled for it was true for the names of traitors sat higher on the wall than some members.

"I knew we did the right thing choosing you," he said. "The wall is not just a ranking list, it's a skill system. It shows, roughly, how powerful everyone on it is, part of the magical agreement when you sign it. Rank in the D.A. is not a matter of time or simple promotion. It is a matter of skill and power. The crossed out names cannot and should not be removed as it lets us keep tabs, to some degree, on those who have left our ranks."This sounded very much like spying, but Harry had to agree, steps needed to be taken when protecting any secret.

William nodded towards someone sitting behind Harry. Reflexively he turned his head and almost did a double take. The girl had her hand raised as high as it would go and was practically bouncing up and down. She had reminded Harry of someone but now the thought was lost.

"So why the Galleon?" Asked a girl.

"It was the original mark of the D.A. In its second year they changed to magical quills. However, while this worked well in classes it proved too problematic in the real world and so the galleon was readopted as our standard means of communication between members. But," William reached into a pocket inside his robe and pulled out a silver pen on a short silver chain and held it out for all to see. "I still carry a quill around for talking with the higher-ups." William returned it carefully back inside his robe.

William answered a few more questions and then the practice began. The D.A. seemed to be broken up into several different level groups. Harry was placed in the beginner group, but after only a few short minutes was quickly moved to the master group, the highest ranks of the D.A.

---

Harry had not been given a chance to tell his friends about what had happened, for they were asleep when he arrived back at the room, even if they were only pretending. He knew he should have felt guilty but he couldn't help being angry instead. If his friends were going to ignore him then he would do the same.

---

As the week moved on Harry automatically seated himself amongst Gryffindors in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class without being asked. He tried not to look over at his friends. And except for Kris, they were trying to look elsewhere as well.

"Now, I need a volunteer," said Snape, a dark smile spreading across his face. No one raised their hand. "Allbright, get up here." Keyna stood, knocking over her chair. Most of the Slytherins laughed at her, but not Harry. Her hair had turned black and become very long as though trying to hide her. Her face was distressed under the tumbles of hair.

Harry had learned from her brother that she was a Metamorphmagus and could change her appearance at will. However, being one and becoming a good at being one were two different things. Most of her appearance changing came involuntarily and though she had been practicing, the only thing she could really control was her hair and eye colors, but Most of the time they still changed on their own.

Snape had been picking on her ever since the very first class. Harry had always thought it unfair and mean of him to do so but until now it never seemed as though he should do something about it.

Harry stood quickly. Snape's eyes flashed to him.

"I volunteer Professor," Harry said. Keyna turned to look at him with surprise in her eyes. Involuntarily her eyes changed pink but her hair still stayed long and black. The laughter stopped and whispers erupted around the room. Snape showed no signs of surprise, instead a sneer of dislike curled at the side of his mouth.

"Sit, Allbright," Snape commanded. As though she were under the Imperius curse she did so without hesitation. "Well, Weasley, get up here." Harry moved to the front of the room and faced Snape. "Let's see if you have become better at listening. Do not defend yourself."

Harry held tightly to his wand in his pocket and forced his muscles to be still.

Snape pointed his own wand at Harry and said nothing. There was a strong urge in Harry to draw his wand and fight back but he did not. The curse hit him and Harry fell backwards, unable to move. The jinx released almost instantly and Snape commanded Harry to stand, before hitting him almost immediately with another curse.

The class watched in silence as for two hours Snape repeated this process over and over, explaining to his students the fine art of wand movements. Even Snape could not repress the joy in his voice that he got from jinxing Harry.

At long last, the bell rang. Snape dismissed them and stood watching as his class packed their things and made ready to leave. Harry walked with great difficulty back to his desk. Snape had cast many painful spells on him, many, many more then he had ever demonstrated on any other student.

Harry went to lift his bag, but someone else had already picked it up for him. It was Keyna. Harry smiled at her and her face and hair both turned red. Then people were patting him on the back, his hand was being shaken and he was led in a parade out of the room. Harry chanced a look back to see Snape watching him with an unreadable expression.

Before Harry knew it the crowd of Gryffindors had become huge. I was not just comprised of first years anymore. A massive procession marched through the halls cheering for Harry. Not entirely sure what was going on, Harry couldn't help but feel excited to be the center of attention.

"He beat Snape with one hand tied behind his…"

"…then fire burned from his hands and Snape ran away screaming!"

"…the most noble and trustworthy and…"

"…Har-ry, Har-ry, Har-ry…" This chanting begun to spread and overtake the conversations one by one until every voice, except for his own, was chanting. The walls shook with the cry of his name and the floor trembled with the march of feet.

The procession came to an end and Harry found himself in a room he had never been in. It was packed wall to wall with students. Some sat on the stairs others stood on chairs, but most poured out the doorway on to the staircase outside.

"Harry Weasley!" shouted a boy. His voice magically amplified the cheering students became a little quieter, though not much, so that they could hear. Harry saw that it was William Allbright who was speaking. He was in dress robes and a silver head boy badge was pinned to his chest. "You have shown loyalty!" The crowd of Gryffindors cheered. "Bravery!" they cheered louder. "And Honor!" The crowd was screaming now. William had to wait a moment before he could be heard again so great was their enthusiasm.

"As such I see fit that from this day on, you will be not a Slytherin but an honorary Gryffindor!" The roar was deafening as all of the students cheered and whooped and shouted. Harry felt someone pulling his robe off and he felt a new, Gryffindor robe being placed around his shoulders. The shouting was deafening. So many bodies were pressed against his own. It didn't feel right. Not just the robe but everything.

Like in a dream the roar of the people slowed and faded though they were still shouting at the top of their lungs with excitement Harry couldn't hear them.

"No," Harry whispered softly, his eyes were on the floor. No one heard him. "No." Harry said again. A few people had heard him this time, they looked uneasy. "No!" Harry said a third time much more forcefully then before. Though he spoke loudly he did not shout. This time the cheering vanished. Everyone was listening.

"No, I don't want this." The cheering stopped all together. "I did once, but I'm not a Gryffindor, I can't be." Harry pulled off the new golden-red Gryffindor robe and handed it back to the student holding his old green-silver Slytherin one. Harry took his old robe and slid it on. William was looking at him with disappointment. Harry turned and without another word made his way through the students. They backed away as though afraid to touch him.

* * *

Authors Notes: 

Z – O – M – G

That's chapter 17. I hope you've enjoyed. I'm feeling a little burned myself. Getting harder and harder to re-re-re-re-re-reread this (I'm not cut out for editing, writing I like, drawing I like, singing and songwriting I like… I don't like editing).

Anyhow, enough about me and my short coming as an editor. How about you? Doing fine? Feeling okay? Liking the story so far? Then why not leave a review! wink wink

Readers thank you for taking the time to read! (if you aren't a review you MAY NOT read the next line)

Reviewers THANK SO SO SO MUCH FOR REVIWING ZOMG!

(don't be a cheater now you know the rules, Santa is watching, he knows when you read lines that aren't intended for you!)

ack my brain…

Anyhow… Rambling aside… Next up this Friday is Chapter 18 - Darkness Rising. (reader be warned the next chapter is very dark)

Starwin


	18. Darkness Rising

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. Stories she has written and characters that she created are not mine. I don't take credit for any of her work. I do thank her for providing such a wonderful universe to dream about and write in.

* * *

Harry Weasley and the Reflection of Vengeance

By: Starwin

* * *

Chapter 18 – Darkness Rising

Winter lingered in the air, yet no snow covered grounds around the castle. The trees had lost most of their leaves so that they looked like twisted skeletons dancing in the wind. Even though winter break was still far away Harry found himself wondering if he really wanted to go home. He was still unsure whether or not he would be able to face his mother, now that he knew what she had done.

On the other hand, the attitude in Hogwarts had decidedly turned against him. One moment the Gryffindors had been willing to accept him as one of their own, but after his refusal they sneered at him as though he were something foul and whispered behind his back as he passed. How could he ever have wanted to be one of them?

In class Harry became accustomed to sitting alone in the back of the room. It was often hard to tell which house hated him more, the Gryffindors for his rejection or Slytherins for his betrayal. Though he had continued to do homework with his friends, only Kris would speak to him directly and even Alex seemed to have become more silent.

Ragnos, who seemed to taste this change of attitude in the air used it to his advantage. The password to the common room was now changing hourly. Harry found it more and more difficult to find a Slytherin that would let him in. Of course, Harry didn't need a password, Snape had seen to that. But Harry wasn't going to let Ragnos know that. You never let your enemy see your hand.

When Harry had called Quidditch practice he found himself alone on the field, with Kris being the only other person to have shown up, though she was late.

"They don't hate you," called Kris as she chased after Harry. He was walking very quickly so that Kris trailed behind him, he didn't want her to see that he was crying. "Their just, boys… you know." She said as she pulled along side Harry at a trot. He couldn't help but glance at her. The sun was setting in the distance behind her and her golden hair glowed with its radiance. Harry quickly moved his eyes elsewhere and ran a forearm across them hoping that he had gotten all the tears.

"Look, I'll talk to them for you and maybe I ca…"

"No," Harry said, his voice was more a choked gasp then words. He tried again. "No…" the sound was more stable this time. "They need to hear it from me."

As the two of them reached the secret entrance Kris ran ahead to open the door for them. However the door was already open and someone was there, waiting for them, blocking their path. Harry's hand darted into his robes the moment he saw the outline of the figure. Ragnos moved forward, the green light of the common room throwing him into dark relief and revealing his face with a sinister smile across it. Kris backed away so that she stood shoulder to shoulder with Harry.

"So, it's you whose been helping him eh?" Ragnos said his eyes locked on Kris. There was hate reflected in them. Kris let out a cry of surprise as she was suddenly pulled backwards. Harry followed her movement. Two, large, sixth year Slytherins had grabbed her from behind and were holding her by the arms between them as she struggled to get free. "I think you need to be taught a lesson, little bitch. Why don't you show this stupid whore what we do to blood traitors." Before either of them could even respond Harry had his wand out, pointed at Ragnos's heart.

"No," Harry said coldly. His words were like ice and hung frozen in the air for a moment. There was malice in his voice. The two older boys didn't move as though Harry had frozen them, but nor did they release Kris who still pulled desperately trying to escape, terror on her face. But Harry could see none of it, his eyes were fixed on Ragnos.

Ragnos sneered. "Gonna attack me with magic?" Ragnos hissed nastily between half parted lips. "It's an expellable offence to attack a prefect." Harry lowered his wand and Ragnos relaxed. "That's what…"

Harry's fist connected with the side of Ragnos's face. There was a sharp crack as Ragnos's nose was broken. Blood streamed down on to his robes as Ragnos clutched at his broken nose. His eyes wide for a moment, he couldn't believe that Harry had struck him. There was fear in his eyes… Fear that was quickly killed by rage and Ragnos backhanded Harry so hard that he knocked him off his feet. Harry tasted his own blood in his mouth and with his tough felt the split that had opened on his lip. Harry spat out, the saliva was crimson.

"Ucking hill 'im!" Ragnos said angrily through his broken nose. A moment later a foot impacted in Harry's side and he rolled over, pain throbbing in his ribs. Harry heard the impact of flesh on flesh and a tear filled cry as the other boy struck Kris again and again.

Though rage filled eyes Harry saw his friend being pulled up by her hair as she screamed and kicked at her attacker trying to get away. But there seemed to be little chance of that, for either of them. Harry tried to get up, to fight back but the older boy was just too large and strong. He easily overpowered Harry and hit him hard in the side of the head will a balled fist. Harry felt his glasses fly free and the world blurred.

"Fuck," cursed the boy as he pulled his hand back. Harry realized the boy didn't know how to fight, at least not like this, he was just going on instinct. There might be a chance even if they were still bigger and stronger. Harry reached for his wand. But the boy saw and kicked Harry again. His wand flew from his hand as though pulled away by magic.

"Stupify!" shouted a voice from below. Double stunning curses rushed past on either side of Harry and impacted with the boy who was assaulting him. The boy's body and face froze, then slowly he toppled forward crashing into Harry and knocking him off balance. They both fell to the ground. Someone had come to their rescue. There was the sound of more running footsteps. Vaguely Harry was able to turn his head and see his two friends advancing up from the staircase below.

"Quickly this way!" shouted a deep voice from a different direction.

"Op it! Amnit I hed op you idots! Petrifissss Tatalis!" shouted Ragnos his words garbled through his broken nose. There was a flash of magic and a shout of surprise as the spell cast incorrectly rebounded on its caster with painful effects.

Harry struggled to push the frozen boy off him. Other hands were helping pull him up.

"Ragnos," said a cold voice. "Explain." Harry had lost his glasses in the battle. And couldn't make out the face, but he knew the voice, it was Snape.

"Tried to op them," said Ragnos said out of breath and nose broken.

"No, we found them attacking Harry and my sister!" shouted Chris angrily. "If we hadn't jinxed them you would have let them killed him! You were just standing and watching!"

"Only just arrived," Ragnos said casually and winced in pain. "Tried to petrify one of them myself."

"Liar!" Chris sneered back.

"Enough," Snape said harshly. It was the first time Harry had heard anger in his voice. "Weasley, Riddle. Hospital wing. Professor Roax will escort you. You three," Snape's gaze fell on the three boys in front of him, "will come with me." Harry wanted to protest but his tongue had become swollen and he found it impossible to speak. A hand came to rest on his shoulder. Harry looked up to see who it was, an out of focus white mask stared blankly back at him.

---

Harry was able to walk, though with much difficulty. However Kris had passed out. She floated magically in front of them as Professor Roax escorted them to the hospital wing. Curious students whispered as they passed but Harry could hardly hear them. He was wondering how the professors could possibly have known about the fight, after all the school was a very large place and Professor Roax had obviously gone off to find Snape and tell him about the fight.

"How did you know?" Harry asked. The swelling of his tong was already gone. Though Harry could not see the Professor's eyes he could feel them upon him, if the professor actually had any eyes that was.

"It is my job to study the mysteries of the future." The voice was deep and completely unlike the one Harry had heard him use the last time. "I was in deep meditation when I had a vision of this attack. I hurried here as quickly as I could and encountered Professor Snape along the way, as I knew I would."

Harry listened but was discontent with the answer. He had always herd that Divination was a very imprecise form of magic. From the Professors explanation it sounded like he had seen everything in splendid detail.

"You also dropped these," Professor Roax said. Harry felt his glasses pressed into his hand. Harry put them on and everything became clear but crooked, the glasses didn't sit right on his face. A sudden realization hit him and Harry's hand flashed to his robe pockets looking for his wand, but it was gone.

"My wand," said Harry. Again Harry had the feeling that Professor Roax was looking at him.

"It is safe with one of your friends," the professor said absently as though he had hardly heard the question.

They reached the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey rushed to them, worry in her voice as she asked what had happened. Professor Roax explained, though in a very unconcerned voice as though recounting a casual lunch with someone.

Madam Pomfrey told Harry to sit but did not tend to him. Her worry, and rightly so, was on Kris who, know that Harry had his glasses on, looked horrible. There was a nasty cut across her face and bruises were already rising up on her arms where she had been hit while trying to defend herself.

Harry watched with concern wishing he could do something. It was his fault.

"She'll be fine," said Professor Roax unconcernedly. His face, his mask, was looking up at a blank spot of ceiling. "Wont even have a scar." Harry looked at him angrily. Was he making fun of Harry? How could he even say something like that so calmly? Even if she physically recovered, an attack like this was something you never, ever forgot. Something you never really healed from. After an intense half an hour Kris's bruises had almost all disappeared and she was resting comfortably fast asleep. Kris had a arm cast on her left arm, that Madam Pomfrey had magically conjured.

Madam Pomfrey came over to attended to Harry next. She healed most his physical wounds, non-magical injury were the easiest to heal. But even thought the pain was gone he didn't feel any better. Magic may have been able to take away the pain but the rage and anger and hate that Harry felt for what had been done wouldn't not go away.

---

Harry had wanted to leave the medical ward once his wounds had been tended to, even before that, but Madam Promfery had refused. In fact she wouldn't even let him leave his bed.

"The headmistress is on her way," announced Professor Roax absently as he stopped abruptly. Then he resumed his pacing at the far end of the room as though he hadn't said anything. He continued to mutter to himself in the strange magical voice he had chosen this week. Only a minute later Hermione entered the hospital wing, flanked by Professor Snape and another man that Harry did not recognize, but assumed must be on of the Aurors stationed at the school. They came to Harry's bed first. Madam Pomfrey had been about to protest but the look in Hermione's eyes warded her off.

"I want you to tell me what happened, Harry," Hermione said. With his tongue healed Harry could speak properly now and told her about the assault. How Ragnos had blocked their path and how he had ordered the boys to 'kill' him and Kris. Hermione watched impassively and waited until Harry finished.

"Zack Telmit and Namic Sull have both been expelled," Hermione said calmly after Harry had finished, her eyes did not leaving him. Something about the way she was watching him was unsettling to Harry. "They have also been formally charged with assault and battery, as they are both of age they will be tried as adults under the law."

"What about Ragnos!" Harry said when Hermione did not continue. "He's the one that told them to do this!" Hermione's face twitched. For a moment the exhaustion that Harry had seen in her face after fighting the rogue wizards only a few weeks ago, returned and she looked as though she had not slept in a long while.

"He is being suspended pending a..." Hermione began.

"What?" Harry interrupted. He was unable to hold back the anger he was feeling. Madam Pomfrey looked outraged that he was speaking so loudly. "How can you not expel him, don't you believe me? Give him Veritaserum and see what he has to…"

"That has already been done," said the man Harry did not recognize. From the way the man was dressed Harry was sure his guess that he was an Auror had been correct. "Under the truth potion Volant Ragnos has confessed to ordering the two boys to attack you and Miss Riddle, however he never intended for them to go as far as they did and even tried to stop them."

"You have also been suspended," said Hermione after a moment. Harry couldn't believe he had just heard that. Couldn't believe that_she_ had said it. His eyes, filled with rage, snapped back to her. There was a letter in her hand addressed to him. His hand hovered for a moment not wanting to take it. After a moment he touched it. The instant his fingers made contact the paper ripped away and the letter began to speak.

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_After reviewing the evidence presented, it is the opinion of the Hogwarts School Board, that it is you who are at fault for the start of this tragic event. As such you are hereby on probationary in house suspension until the start of the winter break at which time a decision will be made as to whether you shall be expelled from Hogwarts._

_All of your privileges have been revoked including placement on the house Quidditch team as well as participation in any and all clubs for which you are a member._

_You will not be permitted to leave your common room except to attend classes and to eat at meal time. After each class you will surrender your wand to a school official._

_Any refusal to comply with these terms will result in the destruction of your wand and your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry._

_Signed,_

_Meranda Mulpuft Under Secretary of Hogwarts School Board._

Harry couldn't believe it. The note became inanimate and drifted down into his lap. He lifted it to read the words a second time. This had to be some kind of a horrible joke.

"I'm going to have to ask you to surrender your wand," Hermione said holding out her hand. Harry looked up at her and he could see it was taking all her strength to hide her feelings.

"I haven't got it." Harry said his voice cracking. "I lost it in the fight." Snape sneered. Hermione looked concerned.

"I have it, Headmistress," said a deep voice and Harry's eyes turned to find Professor Roax holding out Harry's wand. He handed it to the Headmistress and she made it vanish. Harry felt a new dislike spring up for this man. He had lied right to Harry's face saying one of Harry's friends had recovered Harry's wand.

"Thank you Professor," Hermione said, her face was unreadable. "Please stay here and escort Mr. Weasley back to the dormitories once Madam Pomfrey releases him. I have more unpleasant business to attend to I'm afraid." And without another glance at Harry she left quickly followed by the Auror. He started whispering angrily to her before they exited the room, though Harry could not hear what it was he said. Snape paused at the door to look back over his shoulder at Harry. Then he too left the room through the half opened door and closed it behind him.

---

Harry sat on the edge of the bed, he didn't want to lie down and pretend he was injured when he really wasn't. His eyes kept drifting back to Kris, who was peacefully asleep as though she hadn't just nearly been killed. Finally Madam Pomfrey pulled a hospital curtain around her and shot Harry an unpleasant look.

"You can go now, Mr. Weasley." Harry slid off the bed and waited for a moment. Professor Roax had gone back to muttering to himself in the corner.

"Um, Professor?" Harry said when Professor Roax did not move to escort Harry. The faceless mask turned to look through Harry. A chill ran up Harry's spine and he had the distinct impression that Professor Roax was looking at his soul.

"Yes, of course," said Professor Roax distractedly. He escorted Harry out of the hospital wing and down towards the Slytherin common room. It wasn't long before Professor Roax started to mutter again. Harry wasn't even sure the man was aware he was doing so.

"The leaves, brown…" Harry tried not to listen but the more he tried the more he heard. "Alone under the sky… lost in time…" He was a nutter, Harry thought. Utterly and completely mad.

"Hello Flitwick," said Professor Roax suddenly. Harry jumped and looked around but they were alone in the hallway. Professor Roax didn't even break stride and Harry was fairly sure the man didn't even know he had said anything. They approached the stairwell that would take them down to the dungeons and…

"Hello Flitwick," said Professor Roax again. However this time it was Professor Flitwik that was coming up the stairs.

"Good day Roax," said Professor Flitwick waving politely and smiling as he passed by on his way some place else. Harry watched Flitwik depart as though he was some kind of an illusion.

They reached the common room entrance. Harry was about to touch the wall and open the portal but Professor Roax's hand extended calmly and held Harry back as though getting him out of the way of some giant invisible foot. There was a momentary pause. Harry was about to ask why Roax had stopped him but a second later the door to the common room sprang opened and two students bolted out, running quickly from passageway, laughing and shouting.

"No running," Professor Roax said as their eyes saw him. They came to a brisk walk and looked timidly away, their voices falling silent. Harry watched lost in thought until Professor Roax spoke. "Inside if you please, Mr. Potter."

"What?" Harry asked. He was sure that Roax had just called him by his fathers name.

"Inside your common room please, Mr. Weasley." Roax repeated. It was Harry's turn to feel as though he were going crazy. Harry nodded and went silently into the common room.

---

Harry had only a moment's more thought about the strangeness he had just witnessed, for once he was inside the common room he found the two familiar faces of Alex and Chris waiting eagerly for him.

Alex began to sign quickly as Chris tried to talk. Harry shook his hands in surrender. He caught bits and pieces of both side.

"…we didn't want to miss practice but Professor…"

Harry's eyes looked to Alex as he signed wildly, something to the effect of 'Didn't have a choice.'

"…to help him get something from the dungeons…" continued Chris.

'…only a little late to practice but…' Alex signed, Harry got some of it.

"Wait, wait," Harry said silencing them both. Harry looked around the common room. It was currently empty. "Chris, start from the beginning, what happened?"

"Okay, see, we were heading out to practice but we bumped into Professor Roax, he said he needed our help getting some old sandglasses out of storage and that it would only take a few minutes…" Chris said all this very quickly.

"Wait, Professor Roax?" Harry interrupted.

"Yeah, I mean how do you say no to a Professor? So, anyway, we went down and helped him and it really only did take a few minutes, well the first one did anyway. The next twenty or so took a bit longer. Anyhow we told him we had to get to practice and he said he should be able to take it from there.

"But as we were heading back upstairs to the common room to get our stuff we saw you two under attack, we jumped in to help, me and Alex that is. We were able to stun the one attacking you.

"And when Ragnos saw us he tried to petrify the other one, but his wand backfired or something and knocked him down. Snape froze the other boy. Then while you and my sister were taken off to the hospital wing, Snape took all of us to the Headmistress office and there was a group of Aurors and they made Ragnos drink from a vial and then he just kind of answered their questions… Is my sister okay?" Harry had caught about only half of what Chris had said he was talking so quickly.

"Yes," Harry said. "She's fine, she's resting in the hospital wing now." Alex got Harry's attention.

'What happened with Ragnos and the others?' Alex signed.

"Two of them have been expelled," said Harry looking at his friends. "No one told you?"

'They didn't tell us anything,' said Alex with quick hand movements. 'Just asked questions and told us to leave.' Harry took a deep breath.

"Well Ragnos has not been expelled, he is being suspended though… And so am I."

"What? Why!" Chris asked surprised and he couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh as he spoke.

"I threw the first punch, but I didn't have a cho…"

"We know," interrupted Chris. "If only we had been there… maybe…"

"Well there's no sense beating yourselves up over it, after all, it's not like we could go back and change the past."

* * *

Authors Notes:

I know this sounds odd but it's actually been a while since I put notes on a chapter. I don't usually write notes right after finishing a chapter, usually it's after a read through or two or right as I am about to post it.

However this chapter seemed to require their addition immediately. Originally this chapter was something WAY different. Not even close to as dark and Harry would have been headed home on break. However a new thread popped up for me during some of the rework on previous chapters and as I followed its many tangles. Strange ideas began to unwind in my head and this became something completely new pushing things back into this chapter, which, when I finished I realized no longer had a place in the story as it was.

I hope the section I removed makes it back but I have so many chapters set aside at the moment in the unused idea pile that will never make it back into the story (that's probably a good thing, who wants a chapter called "Happy Ending" anyhow?).

Guess I will just have to wait and see! Damnit why can't I type faster! I hate waiting!

Readers thanks to reading! I see a couple of you have even gone back and read the first part! Kudos to you!

Reviewers (if you haven't left a review for this story yet you cant read this part) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!

Up next for Monday is "Chapter 19 - Reflection of Vengance". Stay tuned!

Starwin


	19. Reflection of Vengeance

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. Stories she has written and characters that she created are not mine. I don't take credit for any of her work. I do thank her for providing such a wonderful universe to dream about and write in.

* * *

Harry Weasley and the Reflection of Vengeance

By: Starwin

* * *

Chapter 19 – Reflection of Vengeance

Things only got worse. Aside from being the new object of gossip or being confined to the common room or the fact that he had been removed from the Quidditch team, which had their first game this weekend, Harry no longer had his wand. It felt like part of him had been taken away. Like part of him was missing.

The only bright spot was that Chris and Alex had forgiven him without any hesitation for the way he had acted around the Gryffindors and that Kris seemed to really be okay even after such a brutal assault. But all this did was make Harry feel worse. He didn't feel he deserved their forgiveness so easily.

Harry sat on the couch in the common room staring into the firelight. Right now his Quidditch team was playing Ravenclaw without him as seeker. They'd been forced to find someone new, two people in fact, since Kris had to sit out due to injury. Harry closed his eyes and tried imagining he could hear the roar of the crowd and see the players flying about. But he could not. The common room was under the lake. Not only on the wrong side of the castle but under water!

Harry blinked. This damn green light always irritated him. It was like he was swimming in the lake with his eyes open. Harry considered going down to his room but after already having spent countless hours there decided against it. Besides he wanted to wait for his team to return and to hear of how the match had gone.

The golden watch was open in his palm. The watch's small hands ticked mechanically in exact precise movements, but they seemed to linger longer then usual on each number. It felt like even time was taunting him now as it rolled by slowly.

Putting the watch away Harry turned his eyes once more on the red and yellow flames, the only color in the room. The fire was what made this dark, unfriendly, place tolerable.

Having not slept well it wasn't long before Harry's heavy eyelids closed and he drifted into a day dream.

He was standing outside in the corridor, Kris was with him, just like it had been on the day of the attack. They had just given the password and Ragnos had appeared before them. The scene played out just like last time. Except this time Harry used his wand.

"_Crucio_," Harry hissed cruelly. Ragnos crumpled up on the floor, evil laughter poured from Harry's lips. Ragnos screamed and twitched in pain.

"More, Harry, more," cooed a voice. Harry glanced over his shoulder. Kris's red eye glowed as two faceless boys held her. "Kill them Harry, you must kill them all!" Harry turned and pointed his wand at one of the boys.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Harry hissed. For an instant the world was tinted in green and then the boy fell limp. The other turned to run. Harry killed him too with a flash of deathly green light. It felt good. Felt right.

"No, please…" whimpered Ragnos. Harry turned his wand on Ragnos again.

"_Imperio_!" Harry commanded. The boy's eyes went dark, there was terror in them. Ragnos pulled a long jagged knife from his pocket and placed the tip against his own chest. Ragnos fought with all his might to stop what he did next but his will was not strong enough. The blade plunged into his heart and crimson blood sprayed into the air.

Harry's eyes flashed open with his own hideous laughter ringing in his ears. He had drifted off, it had been a nightmare. It had felt so good. For one brief instant Harry truly and honestly considered what it would be like to take Ragnos's life. Almost instantly he felt disgusted with himself and violently sick. Rushing upstairs and into one of the bathrooms, he threw up.

---

Harry had come back down into the common room just in time to find Slytherin students returning from the game. From their demeanor and loathing glances Harry knew things had not only gone badly but that they blamed him for it. His friends were among the last to arrive.

"It was that stupid idiot, Cragnox!" Chris said as he sat down on his bed. They had not wanted to linger in the common room with all of the bad tempered Slytherins hanging about. "He's on the team for two days and he thinks he knows how to run things. Made me keeper in Kris's place and put one of his friends in my chaser spot, then the arrogant bloke plays seeker himself." Kris still had a cast on her arm, which had acquired many drawings and signatures. She was in no fit state to fly, let along play keeper.

"Not only did he not catch the snitch," Kris continued her brother's thoughts. Harry's eyes drifted off her cast and up to her face as he listened. "He gets himself hit by a bludger in the first 10 minutes of the game!"

"So the new chaser, Tim Lagan, calls time out and changes his position to seeker!" Chris continued.

"He lasts all of five minutes before being taken out by another bludger that no even one hit at him." Kris finished.

"How bad did we lose?" Harry asked stopping them from continuing the depressing replay. The Chris's looked at each other but didn't answer.

'360 to 50.' Alex signed. Harry looked at Chris who shrugged.

"I'm sorry I'm just not…" Chris began.

"No," Harry said quickly cutting him off. "It's not any of your faults, its mine. If I hadn't been so stupid…"

"That's not fair!" interrupted Kris stamping her foot. "If you hadn't done something, Harry, they very well might have killed me! Ragnos has had it in for me all year long." Harry was surprised by this. When she saw the look in his eye she shook her head as though she couldn't believe he hadn't noticed. "He's been after all of us, harassing us when you weren't around."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Harry asked feeling a little annoyed.

"And have you do what?" Chris replied nervously. "Ragnos is a bully, but I never thought he would go as far as he did. Harry if we hadn't shown up he really would have let them beat you two to death I think."

The vision of Ragnos stabbing himself flashed before Harry's eyes again and he couldn't help but smile at the thought.

---

The next weeks rolled on slowly. It all seemed like one very long day. The only plus side to his in-house suspension was that he didn't have to endure the sneering from any of the other students for more then a few hours every day. Although Harry found himself starting to go a bit stir crazy as he sat alone for hours. His friends were either at Quidditch practice or out on the winter grounds.

They had volunteered to stay with him but he had told them to go out and enjoy themselves. That he had homework to get done anyhow. Kris seemed to be the only one of his friends that looked as though she knew he really didn't want to be alone. At least that was the impression Harry got every time he told them this, but she never said anything.

They did however pass along the rumors that floated throughout the school. Most were wild and completely inaccurate. However the general consensus seemed to be that Harry, like his father, was just an attention grabber. Many students seemed to dislike him simply on this 'fact' alone.

There were some days, when Harry sat alone in the Slytherin common room, that he wished he could go home. Other days, while he lay awake, he wished he could stay in bed forever, never having to go back out and face anyone. But he did not like the dreams that visited him when he could no longer keep his eyes open.

Ever since his imprisonment in Slytherin house his dreams had become progressively darker. Several times now Harry had woken up in a cold sweat, his heart beating fast and his brain dazed from the nightmare. Harry would have kept it all to himself, however he had two roommates that couldn't help but listen to him scream most every night.

"If you're having lots of bad dreams," Kris said one day as they finished dinner in the great hall. An Auror stood watching Harry making sure he didn't violate his probation, "You might consider making a dreamless sleep potion such as The Draught of Living Death." Kris was the best of them at potions by far. Even though her brother had expressed a keen interest in it at the start of the year he didn't have the skill or patience required.

"I haven't heard of that one," said Chris. "Is it in the next chapter?" Kris shook her head but it was Alex who answered.

'It's a N.E.W.T. level potion,' Alex signed.

"We'll I'm sure I could take a go at it," she said with an uncertain shrug.

"No," Harry replied, everyone looked at him. "Thanks, I think I'll give it a try myself. After all I haven't got much else to do these days."

"Alright," said Kris with a smile. "We'll get you the ingredients… uh, but first we'll need to get the book. Unfortunately because it's N.E.W.T. level its most likely in the restricted section of the library. I'll have a talk with Professor Snape after dinner lets out and see if I can get permission to check it out."

Harry was about to say thanks however a gruff voice interrupted him.

"Come on Weasley, time to go back to you're house." It was the Auror who had been watching him. He bid his friends farewell and returned to the common room, escorted all the way to the secret entrance.

Harry waited in the common room for his friends to return from dinner. Many other students arrived before they did. At first Harry thought this might be a good sign. Taking longer to get back might have meant they had gotten permission to check the book out of the library. But from the looks on their faces Harry could already guess the answer had been no.

"I'm sorry Harry," Kris said, and she really did look sorry. "But Snape said no, I think he knew we were trying to get it for you." Harry told her not to worry about it, that he probably didn't need the potion anyhow. But the nightmares only got worse. Harry felt the terrible sense of being trapped. When he was awake the only thing he wanted to do was escape back into his dreams and when he was asleep the only thing he wanted to do was wake up.

---

"I'm going for it, tonight," Harry whispered as they all worked on their homework together one evening. He had been going back and forth about telling them. Chris and Alex both looked like they wanted to ask 'going for what?' Kris kept her face passive. "The restricted potions book." Harry added.

"Want us to come along," she asked quietly back. "If you get caught they won't even think twice about expelling you. You'd be out of bed and way out of bounds. We could help keep a lookout."

"Nah, it will be easier with just me. Don't worry, I wont get caught," Harry said with a smile, none of his friends seemed to think going alone a good idea. "Look, don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Harry rolled up his parchment and headed down to his room, his friends stares following after him.

His first choice would have been the invisibility cloak, if it hadn't been stolen. If he still had it maybe he would have brought his friends along. But since he did not he would have to use more unconventional means. After all, the Aurors on patrol would be on the lookout for Harry Weasley, not for Talon.

---

It had been a long time since Talon had been free to fly. Since Harry had arrived at Hogwarts he hadn't once changed into his animagus form. And because of his suspension and subsequent removal from the Quidditch team he hadn't even been permitted to fly on his broom. The transformation had been difficult and even now as he flew he could feel his wizard form wanting to return.

Talon circled the roof of the Library once before focusing and his thought and blinking from one location to another. The burst of flame vanished quickly and Talon found himself in the restricted section of the library. He landed atop a bookcase and sat in the dark listening, he was having a hard time staying in this form.

The air was silent and there was no sign of wand light anywhere. Talon hopped down onto the floor and began transforming back into Harry even before he landed. Harry stumbled, his forearm collided hard with the side of a bookcase. For a moment the shelves swayed ominously but they did not collapse.

His mind still on his throbbing forearm Harry reached absently into his robe to get his wand, but of course it wasn't there. He cursed. How was he going to see the books in the dark? He moved his face closer trying to read the print but it was no good. Maybe he could try wandless magic? Lumos was one of the simpler spells to cast after all. Harry held out his hand and focused.

"_Lumos_!" he whispered. It felt like ants were crawling up his arm. The air swirled between his fingertips and a shining ball of light spun into existence in his hand casting a glow across the library. Harry blinked as his eyes adjusted to the new light source. The first book was titled, "Deadly Plants and Where to Find Them." Harry hoped this potion didn't contain any of those.

Running his finger along the spines of the books Harry read through the names looking for the book he needed. "Tactics of Dueling to the Death," "The 13 Places of Death," "Deadly Poisons," "Potions of Death." That was it. Harry pulled the book from the shelf, but as he did there came a voice from above him.

"Oye who's there?" inquired one of the books higher up on the shelf. Startled, the light in Harry's hand extinguished itself, leaving pressing darkness behind.

"It's a student!" cried another book.

"Someone help, I'm being stolen!" shouted the book in Harry's hand.

Harry dropped the book in surprise. But the shouting only grew louder. Harry heard the sound of the library door being shoved open and wand light streamed across the floor. Harry ducked behind one of the shelves. The front exit was the only way out. He briefly considered transforming back into Talon, the Phoenix, again but he didn't think he had it in him just now.

The footsteps got closer.

"Psst," whispered a voice. Harry turned his head towards one of the other bookcases but there was no one there. "Psst!" the voice said again. Harry darted from his hiding place over to where the voice had come from.

"Are you talking to me?" Harry whispered towards the location of the voice. It seemed that it was one of the books that was speaking to him.

"Yes," said the voice. A book with a black leather spine tilted out as though to indicate its position. "There's a secret passage behind me, pull me out and the passage will open. Do it quickly!" With little choice Harry took hold of the book and yanked it out. The bookcase turned ever so slightly so that the passage behind became accessible. With the book in hand, Harry squeezed in to the passage. The bookcase rotated shut behind him. It was dark in here too.

"Do you know where this comes out?" Harry asked but the book said nothing as though it were simply nothing more then a book now. Harry gave the book a moment's consideration then pressed on. He would return the book to the library later when he got the chance, if he got the chance.

Harry's hand slid along the wall as he moved slowly in the semi darkness. Harry tried to recall if the Marauders map had ever indicated a secret passage leading into the restricted section of the library, he didn't ever remember seeing one. He was wondering where this passage might come out when at last he came to what must be the exit. The passageway opened as he touched it. Harry stopped on the threshold, unable to believe where he had ended up, but somehow he wasn't surprised. This was the Headmistress's office.

The passage closed behind Harry as he stepped out into the room. The many portraits of previous headmasters hung asleep on the walls, some were snoring. Feeling this would be a good place to transform, Harry started to move towards the window but stopped. His eyes crossed the room to where the silver mirror stood. The mirror that had shown him what had happened the night his father had died. It was still covered in silver silk and glowed eerily white in the moonlight.

He had to know, had to see the rest of what had happened. Quietly as he could Harry moved over to the mirror and tugged the cloth away. The mirror was not as he remembered it. No images danced in its glass. Its surface was instead a cold blue and the strange reflective quality still remained. The longer he looked at it the more he came to feel that it was less like looking at a reflection and more like looking through a door into another world.

Something about the mirror was, wrong. It took Harry a moment to realize that the mirror was reflecting everything in the room, except for him. As if he didn't exist in the other world beyond the glass. Harry reached out a hand his finger brushed the cold blue surface. He longed to pass beyond it and see the rest of what had happened. But the moment his fingers came in contact with the glass black mist spread out from the place where he had touched it, obscuring everything in the reflection. Harry pulled his hand away. It had burned, the glass had felt burning hot. Yet there was a small circle of ice left where he had touched it.

Harry backed away from the mirror. The blackness inside the glass did not seem to stop at its edges but continue out into the air beyond the limits of the frame. Harry wished more then anything that he had his wand right now.

And then he noticed that the mirror no longer reflected the room. Its black shiny glass now reflected only Harry in its surface. Slowly, at the center of the glass something began to stir and swirl. Harry was hardly aware of anything else but his reflection in the black glass. All his attention was focused on the point where ice had formed and was now quickly melting. Two piercing red eyes snapped open, like a great awoken beast. Harry stood frozen for a moment caught in their gaze. He had seen those eyes before, back in Diagon Alley. Then his brain awoke. Rushing forward Harry took hold of the silver silk cover that he had removed from the glass and pulled it back over, hiding the darkness. Hiding the eyes.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Dun dun dun…. And that's it, end of the story everyone.

Nah. I'm just screwing with you, hell you're not even half way yet! Haha.

I'll take this moment to help get everyone up to speed with the story so far. Bad stuff has gone down (if you read the first story you should have seen that coming!)

Seriously though. I know a couple people are confused. So here are some tips to help you out.

First, just go with the flow, answers are coming, if something doesn't make sense yet it probably will be answered later.

Second, remember this is fan-fiction not cannon (fan-fiction of fan-fiction actually).

Third, more bad stuff will happen, if everything was roses would it really be that interesting read?

Fourth, there is a first part to this story, some of the things you might find really confusing here are answered (or at least hinted at) there (or you might become even more confused, hell I don't know). I do intend to answer the mysteries presented in this story.

Anyhow, I'm rambling now, so on to the important stuff!

Readers THANK YOU SO MUCH for continuing to read!

Reviewers (if you haven't reviewed yet don't you dare read the rest of this line!) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ AND REVIEW MY STORY! YOU ARE the **AWSOME**!

(everyone may now continue as normal)

Coming this Friday is "Chapter 20 – Whisper" don't miss it!

Starwin


	20. Whisper

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. Stories she has written and characters that she created are not mine. I don't take credit for any of her work. I do thank her for providing such a wonderful universe to dream about and write in.

* * *

Harry Weasley and the Reflection of Vengeance 

By: Starwin

* * *

Chapter 20 – Whisper 

The sun hadn't even risen in the sky yet as the students traveled down to the train platform. The air was cold and gray in dawns pre-light. Harry and his friends were quiet the whole ride. And Kris still seemed half asleep as she leaned against her brother with her eyes half closed. At long last winter break had arrived and they were all going home.

Harry was more than ready to leave. He did not want to remain in his room for all the holiday. Nor did he want to stay in Hogwarts or anywhere near it. Harry's thoughts continued to dwell on the reflection he had seen in the mirror, on the glowing red eyes. There was something behind the glass. Something dark and evil and… dead, he couldn't shake that feeling. Whatever it was, the thing in the glass wasn't alive, Harry was sure of that.

The carriage bounce as it struck a hole in the road. Harry was pulled out of his thoughts. Kris awoke with a start and looked around with sudden panic in her eyes as though unsure where she was. She blinked and seemed to remember before resting her head back on her brother's shoulder and letting her eyes close once more. It was far too early for anyone to be awake.

Harry's own eyes found the spot where the horse should have been to pull the carriages. But there was no horse, instead the carts pulled themselves. If Harry hadn't been a wizard he might have thought it odd. But he'd paid it little mind, they were most likely enchanted or something. Though he couldn't help shake the feeling that there was more to it than that.

The bright red train was already waiting at the station as their horseless carriage arrived. White smoke was billowing from the scarlet steam engine at the front of the train. A conductor was hurrying to get students on board. Not burdened by heavy trunks or luggage that had already been taken down for them Harry and his friends quickly found a compartment to their liking. Again Harry found himself at the end of the train but this time he had friends with him. Alex took up the seat at the window and Harry sat next to him. Chris and Kris sat in the seats across from them.

They didn't have to wait long until a sudden tug signaled the train's departure. Alex stared out the window. He hadn't wanted to go home for the holiday. But without his friends he hadn't wanted to stay either. Having only just made up his mind to come along just as they were leaving, Alex had left much of his belongings in their room. Chris pulled a book from his daypack and settled back to read it, he hardly looked awake either. His sister lay across the seats her eyes closed and fell asleep almost instantly.

Harry felt his own eyes closing. He hadn't slept well last night. Since seeing the reflection in Hermione's office Harry's troubled dreams had become, if possible, worse. He hadn't told his friends about it, nor had he tried to return to see it again.

A flash of movement outside the compartment window caught Harry's attention and his eyes caught a glimpse of bright pink hair moving past. Harry gave a quick glance around the compartment, all of his friends were occupied with something. Harry got to his feet quietly and moved towards the compartment door drawing only a brief glance from Chris before he returned to his book.

The compartment door slid shut silently behind Harry, but the girl with the pink hair still heard it close. She glanced back and seemed somewhat surprised to find Harry there, staring in her direction. She smiled at the sight of him, not something most Gryffindors did as of late.

"Heya Harry," she whispered. There wasn't anyone else around, and with the doors closed people wouldn't be able to hear them talking over the clatter of the tracks but Harry still felt the odd compulsion to keep his voice equally as quiet.

"Hi Keyna," Harry grinned. "Heading home on Holliday too then?"

"Yep, just me this year, William is staying at school to do D.A. work," Keyna moved a little closer and lowered her voice even more. "But if you ask me I think he is staying to snog with his girlfriend Sera." Keyna giggled. "How about you?"

"Gona spend it with my family, we all usually get together for Christmas," Harry said thinking of just how many Weasleys there were. They stood silently for a few awkward moments then Harry blurted out what had really been on his mind. "Thanks, by the way."

"Thanks?" Keyna asked confused. "Thanks for what?"

"For sticking up for me at the D.A.," Harry said. Keyna blushed.

"Oh, I didn't think you knew…" Keyna said not looking at Harry. "It was nothing, really." After Harry had refused to become an honorary Gryffindor the D.A.'s attitude towards him had changed. Though he hadn't officially been removed from the D.A. he no longer received messages by Galleon. Instead he'd found handwritten notes left for him on his bed.

"I caught Dobby leaving me notes," Harry explained. "I also know your brother wasn't too happy with me staying."

"Yeah well he can be a big jerk sometimes!" Keyna said, her smile had returned. "Besides, I should owe you the thanks for stopping Snape." After the day Harry had stood up for her Snape seemed to have abandon his practice of demonstrating on students. The last few weeks had been study only and no practical magic in class by anyone. Snape had also refused to acknowledge that Harry was even in the room and Occlumency lessons had stopped all together.

"It was nothing," Harry said. "I should have done something sooner, he had no right to…" Harry was suddenly cut off as Keyna leaned forward and kissed him awkwardly on the mouth. It lasted only a moment and Harry felt so shocked that his brain went blank.

"Sorry," she said turning bright red. "Mistletoe…" She pointed weakly upwards. Harry noticed that they were indeed under the mistletoe.

---

Harry returned to the compartment after bidding Keyna a weak Merry Christmas. Chris had moved into the spot that Harry had been sitting in before, still reading his book. Kris had spread herself out over the full length of the seats across from them and Harry guessed her brother had drawn the blanket over her. Harry dropped down in his seat next to Chris feeling even more tired then before and oddly confused. Chris hardly gave him a glance.

Absently Harry pulled out the golden pocket watch to check the time. Not even 8AM yet. Harry's eyes drifted over the golden hands and he suddenly realized that a new hand that had appeared on the watch, or at least one he hadn't noticed before. This new hand counted down time, telling him how long it would be before they arrived at King's Cross. Chris's eyes left his book as they fell upon Harry's watch with interest. Harry had never shown it to anyone before apart from trying to identify it at his party.

Harry closed it and put the watch back in his pocket. The compartment was silent all the way home, except for the sounds of the train wheels against the tracks.

---

They were drawing closer to King's Cross. Kris had left to use the restroom down the corridor to change back into muggle clothing. While the boys stayed in the room to change. Harry was pulling on his shirt and noticed that Alex hadn't started to change yet, he was still just sitting and looking out the window.

"What's wrong mate?" Harry asked. Alex jumped with surprise. Harry had never seen him like this before. Alex always seemed so calm but now his face was pale and his eyes were sunken. Alex waved his hands to indicate "nothing was wrong," but Harry knew him better than that. Even if he had no voice of his own he still spoke with his body and Harry could tell that something was really bothering him. For a moment Harry tried to decide whether he should press the issue. But from the frightened look in his friend's eyes Harry decided to drop it for now. "You better get changed before Kris gets back." Alex nodded.

Kris returned just as the train began to slow. It was dark outside but lightly falling snow could be made out in the glow from the electric street lights. They had entered into the heart of the city. The breaks came on roughly as they pulled into King's Cross station. With one last halting break the train came to a stop and Harry looked out the window to try and find his mom in the crowd. The others were also looking for their parents. Kris and Chris seemed to spot theirs first and waved at them, but Harry was too busy looking for his mom to see if anyone waved back, then he found her and he waved uncertainly.

"See you after the holiday," Chris said as he and his sister pulled their bags down from the rack and made ready to depart. Harry looked back at Alex, who was waving timidly. No one seemed to be waving back. Harry followed his friend's gaze out into the crowd. A man with black hair stood clad in very formal all black robes. His face was pale and it looked like he had never smiled in all his life.

"Tell you what," Harry said loudly to everyone. The Riddle children stopped at the door to listen. "How about you all come over to my place at some point during the break?" Kris and Chris looked at each other with unreadable expressions. Chris finally answered saying he would like that but would have to ask first. Then they hurried out of sight into the crowded corridor with cheery farewells.

Harry was almost ready to leave himself but noticed Alex was still staring out the window.

"Hey, Alex?" Harry asked resting a hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex jumped and seemed to snap back into reality. With shaking hands he pulled down his luggage and pushed past Harry, his eyes averted. "Alex… Hey Alex!" Harry called after him. Harry rushed to catch up. Alex was pushing people aside, rude protests followed after him. Harry caught him right before the exit door of the car. Harry pinned him against the doorway stopping his escape.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked desperately. Alex's eyes betrayed him and they flickered out into the crowd. Harry caught another glimpse of the unhappy man, he seemed to stand out from the crowd of people somehow. Alex looked panic stricken now as his eyes darted pleadingly back to Harry who did not relinquish his hold.

Then, soft as a mouse, quiet so that only Harry could hear… Alex spoke.

"Save me."

Harry was so surprised that he almost let go.

"What?" Harry gasped. Surely… Alex hadn't…

"Excuse me, Sir," said a deep slow voice. The unhappy man stood on the steps leading in to the train. "Is there a problem here?" The man shot Harry a rather nasty look and Harry eased his hold. Alex slid out quickly.

"No, sir," Harry said, his voice sounded strained. The man's eyes were locked on Harry for only a moment but it was enough for Harry to see the strong dislike hiding there. And something else, something more powerful.

"Come along, Mr. Malfoy, you're parents are expecting you," the man held out his hand to indicate their departure. Alex shot Harry one last unreadable look, then proceeded out of the car. The unhappy man let his heavy gaze linger on Harry a moment longer before turning and following after Alex.

Harry shook as though he had just been released from a spell. Taking the last few steps down out of the train Harry looked around trying to pursue Alex and the unhappy man but a large group of people crossed his path. When they had cleared Alex and the unhappy man had vanished.

Harry looked desperately for them trying to find where his friend had gone. His mind was tumbling. Alex had spoken to him. He could speak! All year he had been silent, even in class. The words stuck in Harry's brain more than anything else. "Save me." Save him from what?

Harry felt a warm hand take his shoulder and he jumped.

"Harry what's wrong?" It was his mother, she looked at him concerned. "You're not ill are you, you don't look well." She knelt and put her hand against Harry's forehead with concern.

"No, Mom, I'm fine, stop it," Harry protested as he saw other people looking at him with curiosity. But before he could raise any further protest his mother took him up in a fierce hug and kissed him on the cheeks.

"Oh my little boy, I'm so glad your home safe," Ginny whispered as she hugged him. Harry stood awkwardly for a moment before returning the embrace. All the strange thoughts he had been mulling over seemed to vanish now that he was actually here with his mother. The dark memory and all it alluded to were very faint and far away. How could he ever have thought her evil? Why had he been so ready to believe what he had seen in that mirror?

"Honestly mom, the train ride home isn't dangerous!" Harry said. She pulled back to see him better, though she did not let go of him, and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Of course not, I just meant… never mind what I meant. We had better hurry, Granddad is waiting for us out front." Ginny said as she stood up and helped Harry with his things.

"Granddad is waiting for us?" Harry asked. It had been snowing most of the ride home. In the illumination of the electric lights Harry could see it was still snowing now.

"He's got a new car he wants to show off," Ginny answered as they moved through the barrier out towards the proper entrance to King's Cross. "You know my Dad, he can't help but tinker with Muggle things." Ginny held tightly to Harry as they moved through the crowded station. Her voice was truthful enough, but the way she had greeted him, the way she held him tightly now, like she was afraid he might try and run away. Something was wrong, Harry knew it.

His Uncle Ron was waiting out by the car. Snow was drifting lightly down and though not many people were outside Ron looked around nervously as though on watch. Something was definitely up.

"Hello Harry," said Ron as they reached the new model Buick. "In you go." Ron had barely shaken Harry's hand, not even hugging him before getting him into the car. Ron followed Harry in, scooting him into the middle. Ginny got in shortly after once she had stowed Harry's things in the trunk of the car and sat on Harry's other side.

"Good to see ya Harry," said Granddad Weasley who was up front getting ready to drive. The moment Ron closed the door behind him the car lurched and sped off. Harry was startled for a moment at how erratically they drove. Granddad didn't stop for lights, or pedestrians or even head on traffic. However none of these things seemed to impact him or the other drivers as the car swerved wildly around the objects in its path.

"So what's wrong?" Harry asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Nothing's wrong." Ron said nervously in a tone that obviously stated something was wrong. Ron was about as good at keeping secrets as he was at keeping his hair. Harry knew that if he pressed his uncle he could get the truth out of him. However Harry wanted to hear the truth from his mom. Harry turned his eyes towards her. Ginny's smile softened and she hugged him tightly.

"We were worried that you might be in danger. Neville was able to get Aurors up to the school to help provide some extra security, but it doesn't seem to have helped very much. And after all that's happened we weren't sure if they might make another attempt or not." Ginny explained.

"Who? Who is trying to attack me, and why?" Harry asked. Everyone was silent for a moment then…

"Dumbledore," whispered Granddad Weasley, "and _his_ Army."

* * *

Authors Notes: 

Yes ladies and gentlemen, that's right, for those of you who haven't guessed it yet Alex is a Malfoy! I went back and forth over the decision of when to reveal this. Originally I had thought that earlier might be better, like in one of their first classes. However there never seemed to be an opportune moment to do so in which I could give it the impact it needed. Here seemed to be exactly the right place.

For anyone wondering, Harry already knew that Alex's surname was Malfoy (it's just never told to the audience, you, until now), however, he has no knowledge of the rest of the family, just like the last name Riddle doesn't (yet) mean much to him either.

I guess I should also briefly touch on the other two big things in this chapter, because they're kind of important too… I guess…

First, Harry getting snogged on the train. This was a fairly late addition to the chapter, it just kind of happened, just like the kiss. I wrote it, liked it and kept it, simple as that. Unexpected events are always my favorite because they feel real. To me at least.

Second, and probably the most shocking and important thing in the chapter, the last line. That's right, guess who's a bad guy! (or is he? Dun-dun-dun! You'll just have to stick around and find out I guess!)

Please continue to read and feel free to leave a review or two or three, or 20, since there are 20 chapters. I'm not doing this for free you know!!

whisper, whisper, whisper

Oh… wait… yes, yes I am doing this for free… sigh I must be crazy.

Starwin


	21. The Unfinished Letter

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. Stories she has written and characters that she created are not mine. I don't take credit for any of her work. I do thank her for providing such a wonderful universe to dream about and write in.

* * *

Harry Weasley and the Reflection of Vengeance 

By: Starwin

* * *

Chapter 21 – The Unfinished Letter

When they arrived home Harry went straight up to his room, shut the door and leaned back against the smooth wood, closing his eyes. Dumbledore, he was the enemy, that's what his granddad had said. It had been Dumbledore had ordered the attack on Harry and his Army who had carried it out, but why? What reason did Dumbledore have to hate him, to want him dead? What had Harry ever done to him?

His mind reeling Harry tried to think but his brain was just full of buzzing static. There was so much he didn't know, so much that everyone seemed to be keeping secret from him… even one of his best friends, Alex.

Taking the last few steps across his room Harry crashed down face first onto his bed and lay there letting his mind go blank. It was much easier not to think about anything then he would have guessed. Especially now that he was home. It felt good just to be here in his room. This place was far more cozy than the Slytherin dormitories had ever felt.

He turned his head to the side and let his eyes drift over to his desk. Harry's thoughts moved away from the troubles at hand and settled upon Alex. Alex's whole family was his enemy too, just like Dumbledore. Harry couldn't see how Alex could possibly be related to someone who hated Harry's father so much.

A thought occurred to Harry. Rolling off his bed with a great effort, he moved to sit at his desk. Pulling out a couple sheets of parchment, Harry got his ink and quill ready but did not write anything. Instead he sat there looking blankly at the empty paper before him. He had no idea what he was going to write, what he wanted to ask. He dipped his quill point into the ink bottle hopping that fresh ink would put him to the task.

_Alex,_

He wrote at the top, but that was all he could think of. His quill hovered at the end of the word. Everything he thought of saying sounded stupid in his head. Maybe it would help if he addressed the envelope first, yes that seemed like a good idea.

Harry pulled out an envelope and put Alex's name across it but realized he had no idea where it was that Alex lived. Well maybe his name would be good enough. Unforunitly the act of writing out 'Alex Malfoy' hadn't taken nearly as long as Harry had hoped and he once more found himself looking back at the blank parchment before him still unable to think of any words to write.

What would he say? "Hi Alex, its Harry Weasley, enemy of your whole family, can you ask your dad if you can come visit?" Harry let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes. Maybe this was a task left for another day, after all he was tired. He moved to put his quill away.

"Harry!" called his mothers voice from outside his door. Startled, Harry knocked over the bottle of ink and it began to spread out over the paper and his desk. Harry pulled away quickly so he wouldn't get ink on his robes.

"Yeah," Harry called back to his mother as he watched the ink cover his desk.

"Dinner is ready if you're hungry."

"I'll be down in a minute." Harry pulled his wand out and pointed it at the ink. But before he could speak the ink began to vanish, like it was being absorbed into the paper. Harry lowered his wand and moved back to his desk to examine the unfinished letter. All the spilled ink was gone. Harry looked at the parchment, Alex's name was still written at the top.

He hadn't made the ink vanish, it was like the paper had simply eaten it. But the paper didn't feel like it had any ink inside. Harry put it back on the stack of parchment. He would figure out what had happened after dinner.

---

Harry reached the bottom of the stairs and was surprised to find a man sitting in their living room. Harry recognized him at once, he wasn't only a close personal friend of the family, and of his father's, but he was a senior member of the D.A., and the current Minister of Magic, Neville Longbottom. Spotting Harry, he held up a hand and waved him over. Harry moved closer.

"Good evening Harry," said Neville as Harry came closer.

"Good evening Sir," Harry said politely.

"You don't need to be formal, sit, sit," Neville said and there was a chuckle in his voice. Harry sat in one of the chairs across from the couch where Neville was. "I dropped by give you this." Neville held out a letter addressed to _Harry Weasley_, Harry took it but did no open it.

The writing looked very official. For a moment he considered not reading it. But Neville had obviously come to give him it, so it must be very important for the Minister of Magic himself to take an interest in delivering it. How could he not read it? Harry opened the envelope and read the contents to himself. The letter did not read itself aloud, as the last official one had done.

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_After much careful review, and upon suggestions of many respect wizards, it has been decided that you will not be expelled but shall remain on probation for the remainder of this term. Any privileges restored will be at the sole discretion of your head of house (please see attached note)._

_Any further acts of disobedience will be treated harshly._

_Signed,_

_Matilda Mulpuft Under Secretary of the Hogwarts School Board._

Harry found a second piece of parchment in the envelope, the text on it was very, very short and scrawled out as though whoever had written it had simply jotted it down quickly. Although the text was very short the person had used a full length of parchment, as though they had intended to write more but decided against it.

It was signed, at the very bottom of the page, by Professor Severus Snape. Harry teetered on the idea of not reading this note either for certainly it had nothing good to impart. But as it was only two lines long Harry could hardly argue against it.

_Your wand, club and all other privileges have been restored. Do not take them lightly. You are being watched._

_Professor Severus Snape_

Again, Harry thought, there were the words. "You are being watched." It seemed to imply that it was Snape who was doing the watching but yet at the same time…

"Harry some of us have been talking," continued Neville as he watched Harry finishing the second letter. Whatever he was about to say Harry knew it must be very important for Neville lowered his voice so that only Harry could hear it properly. "I would ask you to consider, not returning to Hogwarts."

"What?" Harry said reacting before even considering the words. "But the letter says I'm not going to be expelled." Neville smiled, though it was an uneasy smile.

"Of course you haven't been expelled. Fights between students are not unheard of. No, I'm asking _you_ to consider not returning to Hogwarts. Both as a friend and fellow D.A. member."

"Why?" Harry asked feeling a little angry. "I haven't pulled any pranks, I'm doing great in all my classes, I…" Neville's uneasy smile returned and Harry became quiet.

"You've been attacked at _school_, twice, in fact." Neville put great emphasis on the word school. "Obviously, the current staff does not have the capabilities to put the necessary safeguards in place to protect _you_."

"But Hermione's…" Harry started to say.

"Hermione Granger _was_ a great witch, perhaps the best of our generation. But after you're father died she… well she changed, Harry." Neville said uneasily then added. "Everyone changed. I don't feel that you're safe at Hogwarts.

"Think about it," Neville said as he stood, Harry stood as well. "Send me your decision by owl before the end of the year."

---

The minister had not been able to stay for dinner, and Harry felt thankful for this though he did not say it out loud. Neither Harry nor his mother spoke throughout the meal. Harry because he was distracted with other thoughts and his mother because she was distracted by hers.

Harry ate quickly, said a quiet thanks and returned to his room barely aware of the walk. The same question kept replaying over and over in his head. Did he really want to go back? It was something he thought he should be able to answer quickly, but _yes_, just didn't seem right. There were more reasons not to go back than he had fingers to count.

Harry sat down at his desk, his mind spinning. Maybe trying to figure out what the letter to Alex should say would help distract him. Taking a quill he prepared to continue where he had left off, however, he found that the sheet of paper before him was completely blank. He remembered that he had vanished the ink but not all of it. Alex's name had still been at the top. Harry reached for the envelope to see if the ink had vanished from that as well, however the envelope was also missing.

A strange notion crossed his thoughts and slowly Harry turned his head back to his owl's cage. Three for three, his owl was also gone.

* * *

Authors Notes: 

Thanks everyone who has continued to read and special thanks to everyone who has submitted a review!

I really don't have much to impart about this chapter, or to ramble on about today. So I will just leave you with the thought that the next chapter is coming this Friday.

Enjoy.

Starwin


	22. Betrayer

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. Stories she has written and characters that she created are not mine. I don't take credit for any of her work. I do thank her for providing such a wonderful universe to dream about and write in.

* * *

Harry Weasley and the Reflection of Vengeance

By: Starwin

* * *

Chapter 22 – Betrayer

Harry stirred from his slumber. It had been a long time since he had slept without experiencing terrible nightmares. It was not the sun that woke him, for it was already high in the sky, but a tapping that came at his window. Groggy, Harry turned his head to see what could be making the noise. At the window was a large white-gray owl with very long distinguished feathers. Its clawed feet held fast to the window's sill and a small brown envelope was in its beak.

Quickly Harry rolled off his bed, grabbed his glasses and opened the window for the bird to enter. The owl looked like it was displeased that it'd had to wait, however once the window was open it looked even more displeased at being invited in. The bird held out the letter to Harry and he took it. With a great flap of its enormous wings the bird lifted into the air and sailed off out of view, not waiting for Harry to reply. Harry left the window open and his eyes fell on the empty cage of his own owl, Hellia. She had been gone for two days now and he had no idea where she might be.

His eyes returned to the envelope in his hand and he examined it. It was only about the size a of post card. Why such a large owl had been used to carry it Harry couldn't fathom. On the front was his name, in red ink. As Harry moved the envelope back and forth the ink color changed from red to blue and back again. It was the same way Kris wrote her name on all her assignments.

Opening the seal as he walked, Harry moved over to his desk. By the time he sat down he had the letter in his hand. After a moment he recognized the handwriting to also be Kris's.

_Harry,_

_We've asked our parents and they said it would ok for us to come visit you, sometime after Christmas .I've used our fastest owl so it shouldn't take long for this letter to reach you, go ahead and write us back when you get a chance._

_Happy Holidays!_

_Chris and Kris_

Harry couldn't help but smile at the letter as he set it aside. He took some parchment from his desk to write a response. His hand paused, the parchment held aloft as he looked at what had been concealed beneath. Hidden under the stack of papers was a book that lay face down. Taking hold of the spine he flipped it over so that the young wizards on the front were able to smile at him. How could he have forgotten it? How could he have left such a precious book behind? This book, it had all the answers he needed.

Flipping through the many pages Harry ignored most of the text, looking only at the pictures. And then he stopped, feeling his eyes suddenly go wide as they found one of the faces. It was Alex! That was Harry's first thought. But upon closer inspection he realized that the face was different, not exactly the same but very similar.

Harry read the caption below the image.

_Second year Draco Malfoy and company make life hard for other students._

Harry looked back up at the photo. With a smirk upon his young face, Draco Malfoy and his buddies stood taunting the camera. Then the picture of Draco drew his wand and a crack appeared in the photo of them, like the lens had been broken.

Looking away from the unfocused picture Harry scanned the text on the page.

…_but of course I wouldn't meet Draco Malfoy until his second year at Hogwarts. Though he may have just been a bully towards me and many of the other Gryffindor student's he was by all accounts a mortal enemy of Harry Potter._

_Draco made it his goal in life to make Harry as unhappy as possible. It wouldn't be until later years that we would find out just what extremes he would go to. As though trying to show Harry up, he would even manage to…_

Harry's eyes flashed back to the picture, which had become clear again and reset to its previous state. Harry's father had been mortal enemies with a member of his best friend's family, his older brother perhaps?

Harry flipped the pages forward not really wanting to read anymore, afraid of what else he might discover. But still he stopped on a picture of his father. He was in his second year, or so the caption said, holding a long silver sword and looking as though the last thing he wanted to do was smile for a picture, but he did all the same, though it was forced. Harry noticed that in the background with her eyes looking intently at the camera, or maybe at his father, was his mother who sat on a hospital bed.

Again Harry read the caption below the picture.

_Harry Potter in his second year. Taken right after rescuing his best friend's sister, Ginny Weasley, the young girl in the background. Image curtsy of the UCHPPS._

Harry might have wondered what the heck Uchpps meant, if his father's awkward smile hadn't made him smile back. The girl behind Harry looked round at the camera again and Harry had to turn the page.

How much was this book going to talk about his mother? Was it going to tell him she was noble and loyal and that his father had trusted her with all his heart? And that she would later betray him and kill him?

The thought only made him feel worse as the memory of the memory replayed in his head. Harry looked back down at the new page hoping to find another image to distract him but it was just text. He read it anyhow.

…_and if all that wasn't bad enough the famous murderer, Sirius Black was also in close pursuit of Harry after having escaped the wizard prison of…_

Harry read the line again …_the famous murderer… Sirius…_ Just what the fuck was going on! He had always been told that Sirius Black was a great ally of his father, that's why his cousin had received his name. But he was a murderer who had been trying to kill his father?

Harry felt like his whole world was being flipped upside down. Were all his friends and family really just his enemies? Was everything he knew a lie? His brain woozy, Harry took a handful of pages and tossed even deeper into the book.

His eyes went wide and he could feel his heartbeat in his neck. Here on this page was the face of a boy who had visited him in his nightmares. Cedric… Diggory. Well Harry hadn't known his last name but as he read the words the name sounded distantly familiar. Harry read the accompanying blurb.

_Cedric Diggory, Tri-wizard competitor for Hogwarts along with Harry Potter._

Harry flipped ahead slowly reading here and there but he already knew how this story would end… _tragically killed…_was all he needed to read.

Harry felt frightened it was like he was reliving his father's life in his nightmares… Nightmares… the word stirred another thought in his head. Harry moved more quickly through the book. Surely there would be nothing in here about how his mother…

But something else stopped Harry. The page he now held open had a two page picture of a group of people. And there, standing between his uncles Fred and George, was the face of the boy, who had become the man, who had led the rogue wizards into Hogwarts, to kill Harry. He looked down at the text blurb at the bottom.

_The original members of the D.A_… Harry scanned through the names. He found his father's and mother's and uncles and… between Fred Weasley and George Weasley… Zacharias Smith… but it was only the name, no information. Harry scanned the next page and then the next. The passages talked about the D.A. but not about any of the members other then Harry Potter and a brief mention of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. But there was nothing more on Zacharias beyond the footnote of a name.

Harry looked up, a thought rushing into his head. His granddad had said it was Dumbledore and his army that was after Harry. Zacharias was part of Dumbledore's army! Harry scanned the rest of the faces, he knew most of the people in the picture. His mother was one of the people in the picture. How many of them were his enemies? Another terrible notion occurred to him, all of them? He shook his head pushing the thought away. That couldn't be true. Why would so many people have reason to hate him, to want him dead?

Using Kris's letter as a place holder for the page, Harry closed the book to take it with him. He needed to ask someone and he knew just who. It had been right there on the page.

Harry hurried downstairs but slowed his pace as he entered the hallway leading to the front door. There were voices coming from his mom's study and Harry guessed she must have a patient in there. As he approached the voices became silent and his mother poked her head out the door.

"Good afternoon hun," she said smiling brightly. "I've only got a bit more here if you want to wait, then we can go and have lunch if you like?"

"Sal'right mum," said Harry trying to sound cheerful. "I'm just gonna run down to the joke shop, gotta pick up some more stink bombs." His mother's eyes narrowed for a very brief instant and Harry was sure that she knew he wasn't being completely truthful. But either she didn't spot it or she didn't mind and she nodded.

"Alright, just make sure you're home for dinner," Ginny said.

"Sure," Harry replied. He left without their usual parting hug.

He could see it in her eyes. She knew something had changed inside Harry or maybe it was the way she saw him. Harry hadn't even stopped to consider it but maybe she hated him now that he was a Slytherin… a Gryffindor's mortal enemy… Harry shook his head to rid himself of the thought.

---

Even though it was winter the streets of Diagon Alley were kept clear by magic. However Harry still had to contend with a crowd of people as he made his way to his uncles' shop.

When he arrived at the joke shop he found a line of people outside waiting to get in. Harry tried to get past, explaining to the older pimple faced teen, who was managing the door, that he was just here to see his uncles, not to buy anything. But the zit faced teen wouldn't let him through.

"I don't care," the boy said unpleasantly. "You'll just have to wait like everyone else! Now the line starts over there!" and he pointed towards an invisible end to the line that must have extended down half the block.

"I don't have time for this, get out of my way," Harry said angrily and he tried to force his way past but the teen was much bigger. He grabbed Harry and tossed him back. Harry stumbled and fell hard onto the stone street. Shouts and jeers came from the angry crowd.

"Quiet all of you!" shouted the zit-faced teen. "The next person to talk goes to the end of the line!"

"Really?" said a cool voice from behind the teen. The teen's face went pale. "You're fired."

"But…but…" the teen pleaded. Fred's eyes fell on him and it was as though he had cast a spell of silence over the teen.

"We do not threaten our customers and we certainly do not attack them! Now go home." Fred looked up over the faces in line. "The rest of you lot…" and everyone seemed to hold their breath. "Better get inside..." Fred pulled the chain loose that had been keeping the line at bay. "…because skiving snack boxes are going fast!" The hordes of children cheered as they rushed through the doors and into the store.

Harry found a hand extended out to him, he took it and his uncle pulled him up.

"Sorry about that Harry," said Fred with a smile. "But, you know what they say about trogwalops."

"Uh, yeah," Harry answered uncertainly. He had no idea what they said about trogwalops. "Look, can I have a word with you?" Fred smiled and Harry knew he was about to say, 'well, you've just had one, would you like another?' but Harry cut him off before he could. "It's important." Fred raised an eyebrow. Harry looked around uncomfortably as though he thought someone might be listening.

"I see, come on, we'll go someplace a little more private." Fred led him through the shop and the crowds to a door in the back that had a very little sign that said Private. Fred pointed at the sign and said something Harry didn't really catch over the noise, but he was willing to bet it was a joke about the sign.

Harry followed him into the room. As he passed through the doorway he had the strangest sensation as though there was someone looking over his shoulder, following close behind him. Harry looked back but there was no one there, except for the hundreds of children packed into the store.

Fred closed the door behind them and offered Harry a chair.

"A little private, haha! Ah… I never get tired of that one," said Fred wiping his eye.

"How often do you tell that joke?" Harry asked forgetting for a brief moment why he had come.

"You know, now that you mention it, I think that's the first time I've ever said it aloud to anyone. So what's so important?"

Harry held up the book that Colin Creevey had given him. Fred looked at it quizzically as if to ask 'so?' Finding Kris's placeholder-letter Harry opened to the page with the picture of the original Dumbledore's Army and pointed at the face of Zacharias Smith. The tiny head in the picture tried to move out of the way to avoid Harry's finger.

Fred turned the slightest shade of white. For a moment neither of them spoke. Harry thought that he was going to have to press his uncle harder for information but at last Fred licked his lips before answering the question.

"He's a murderer Harry," said Fred his voice shaky as Harry had never heard it before. "He killed three people in one night. A professor, a fellow D.A. member and a squib."

"Wait," Harry said realizing what Fred was saying. "He killed them at Hogwarts?" Fred nodded solemnly.

"Last year." Fred had to take a seat before he could continue. "You know Dumbledore retired at the end of last year, right?" Harry nodded. "Have you ever wondered why?" Harry hesitated for a moment and then nodded again not wanting to interrupt. "He retired because he failed to protect those under his care. It brought a lot of pressure from the top down on him."

"Form the Ministry?" Harry asked unable to stop himself. That didn't sound like the Dumbledore he had read about. What did Dumbledore care what the Ministry thought about him?

"No!" laughed Fred uneasily. "No, not the Ministry. The Army, the D.A." Harry felt even more shocked. Dumbledore's own Army had forced him to retire? "Ever since you're father's death the D.A. has never been the same, it's not been Dumbledore's Army for a long time. You ever hear another member call it Dumbledore's Army?" Harry tried to think back, he was sure someone must have but he could only recall people saying 'the D.A.' or 'the Army.'

"But how could they make Dumbledore step down!" Harry asked. "Isn't he the most powerful wizard in the world?"

"Maybe, once, long ago, he was," Fred said. "But I mean look at who's in the D.A. Some of the most powerful wizards of generation joined them. Like Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom for starters. Dumbledore may have been a great wizard in his day, Harry but he's old now.

"Anyhow, I'm not in the D.A. anymore, am I?" and Harry could see that Fred looked tired as he spoke. Harry was about to ask why not, but he had another important question he wanted answered first.

"Who did Zacharias kill?" Harry pressed. Fred winced.

"I think I've said enough/ I'm not sure your mom would want me to be telling you any of this," and Fred stood, Harry had never seen him so distraught. "In fact I'm sure I've said too much. Maybe you had better…" A strange feeling settled over Harry, like he was suddenly observing the world through a very long tube. Harry spoke sharply cutting Fred off.

"No," Harry hissed. His voice sounded different in his ears. Fred looked petrified by Harry's voice. "Sit… speak," Harry commanded in a low voice. Fred's eyes seemed to become unfocused and he sat and began and spoke, in an emotionless voice, as Harry had commanded.

"He killed the Professor of Divinations, Sibyll Trelawney. Another D.A. member, Luna Lovegood, tried to stop him but he killed her too. And on his way out, he killed the school caretaker, Filch." Fred jerked and his eyes refocused on Harry.

"What… what did you do?" Fred asked his voice unsteady. Harry's hand lifted his wand and pointed it at his uncle. Fred's eyes flicked to just above Harry's left shoulder and went wide with surprise as though he had noticed something right behind Harry. But Harry couldn't look round and he couldn't stop himself, he wasn't in control.

"_Obliviate!_" Harry whispered in a voice that was not his own.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Ah another chapter down, getting closer and closer to the end now! Only insert number of chapters here chapters left of this epic saga!

I'd like to take this moment to thank all my readers for continuing to read along! All my reviewers who have left feedback! And my two editors who have spent countless hours pouring over my work and fixing my many, many, many typographical errors.

This is one heck of a chapter, there's a lot going on here so don't be shy to read it twice, or three times! (I'm on my eight or ninth read through and plan to go a couple more rounds before posting).

Just so people don't think its plot centric UCHPPS is not important and stands for the Under Cover Harry Potter Photograph Society. It's an inside joke. So don't worry if it's not funny.

Anyhow. Next chapter going up on Monday "Chapter 23: Prisoner" you better get ready!

Starwin


	23. Prisoner

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. Stories she has written and characters that she created are not mine. I don't take credit for any of her work. I do thank her for providing such a wonderful universe to dream about and write in.

* * *

Harry Weasley and the Reflection of Vengeance

By: Starwin

* * *

Chapter 23 – Prisoner

'Tap, tap, tap.' Harry's eyes opened unfocused in the darkness of his room. His mind was groggy with sleep. 'Tap, tap, tap.' He didn't remember coming home last night, or getting in bed or falling asleep.

Rolling over Harry looked in the direction of the taping. For a moment he was sure he must still be dreaming. In the darkness outside his window Harry could see two glowing red eyes looking in at him. Harry drew his wand and pointed it at the window. Then the strangest thing happened, the eyes began to bob up and down out of sync with each other and then drift apart.

"_Lumos_," Harry whispered. Light glowed at the end of his wand and two distinct faces appeared in the light. Harry rushed over, still in his pajamas, and opened the window. The moment the window was open the two people rushed past him and landed in the room. Before Harry even had a moment to say anything one of them had embraced him in a hug.

"Kris," Harry said taking her by the shoulders and trying to pull her off. "What's wrong? What are you two doing here?"

"We got you're letter!" Chris said quietly as he leaned his broom against Harry's bed. "We came as quickly as we could." Harry felt confused the letter he had sent them only a day ago had said, 'that any time after Christmas would be fine,' and had included directions to his house.

"But it's not even Christmas yet," Harry whispered back. "I thought we agreed that you'd visit after Christmas." Chris looked nervous. "What's going on?" Harry knew there had to be something more they hadn't told him. Kris at last let him go of Harry and pulled from her robes Harry's letter. Harry squinted trying to read it in the dim light. Kris held up her wand and light illuminated at the tip. Harry looked at her surprised. "You've been practicing wordless magic?" She nodded urgently and point at the letter.

Harry could see immediately that something was different. The first part was his own writing but the second was... Harry looked at the Chris's.

"This is Alex's handwriting!" Harry said.

"I told you!" hissed Kris at her brother.

"How did you get this?" Harry asked.

"It just appeared while we were reading your letter," Chris said. Harry looked down and read bits of the words.

'…anyone… please help… imprisoned in… Azkaban…save me…'

"Azkaban? The wizard prison?" Harry asked rhetorically. "We've got to save him." Harry moved passed the Chris's and over to his desk to get his pocket watch. He paused. There on his desk was an almost identical letter to the one he was holding in his hand. Harry picked it up. Beneath it was another and still another. All of the parchment on Harry's desk reflect identical letters to the one he held in his hand. The ink he had spilled on Alex's letter, somehow it had linked all of the parchments together.

Harry took his watch from his desk and pushed it into his pocket. Then he retrieved his Firebolt from the corner of his room before returning to face the Riddle children.

"Alright," Harry said looking at their faces. "I'm going to rescue our friend… are you with me." Kris nodded fervently, but her brother rubbed his arm uneasily and looked away.

"Harry," he said uneasily. "This is the most dangerous and stupid thing I think I've ever heard of…"

"You don't have to come," Harry said as he made ready to leave.

"But Alex is my friend too," Chris added looking back at Harry, determination in his mismatched eyes. "And I'll be damned if I let you two go alone." And Chris took up his broom as well.

---

Harry's owl led the way in front of them as they stayed high in the clouds to avoid being seen. None of them knew where the prison of Azkaban was located. But Kris had given Harry the idea to send a second letter to Alex and that they could follow.

Harry looked at his watch, the hand that he had noticed on the train ride home now showed that they weren't more then half an hour away. It was still dark but the moon threw down enough light so that they could keep track of the snowy owl.

"What do we do once we get there?" Chris asked from along side Harry. These were the first words spoken since they had left Harry's room back in Diagon. Both Chris and Kris who had been extremely nervous seemed to have clamed down but Harry still had a knot in his stomach.

"I mean, are we just going to break in through the front door, casting spells at everything that moves?" Chris asked. Harry hadn't thought that far ahead. They were heading to a prison, a wizards prison. Surly it would be well guarded and difficult to enter and to escape from. And they were planning to do both.

"We can't go through the front door," Kris called back distraught.

"Well of course not I was…" Chris began.

"Because there isn't one!" Kris hissed back cutting her brother off.

"What?" Both Harry and Chris asked.

"Azkaban doesn't have any doors! You can only enter and leave by portkey!"

"How… How do you know?" Chris asked in the voice he often used to condescend his sister.

"Because I've been there, with mom! Remember?" Kris said angrily back. Her brother's face became pale in the moon light. He looked away.

"What? Why?" Harry asked.

"This isn't the time or place," Kris said and some of her anger for her brother was focused on Harry.

The owl began to descend and the children followed after it. As they broke through the bottom of the clouds they could see in the distance the tall tower of Azkaban sitting on a jagged island of rocks out in the violent white capped waters of the ocean.

Harry quickly dropped altitude getting lower to the water, the Chris's followed staying in formation, Quidditch practice had paid off. They got closer and closer. Harry's mind was still working out just how they were going to get inside.

Suddenly Harry's broom gave a sharp jerk as it jumped in his hands. Harry wrestled it back into position. But it did it again. Chris and Kris seemed to be having the same problem.

"What's going on?" shouted Chris over the roar of the ocean below.

"Dissenflight charm!" Kris shouted back. Harry noticed that they had started to lose even more altitude and were rapidly approaching the deadly waters below. Harry looked at the looming prison ahead. They were almost there but at this rate they would plummet into the water more then a hundred meters away.

There was only one thing to do, only one way to make it. Harry let go of his broom and grabbed Kris and Chris by the arms. He focused his mind on the stone walls in front of them, beyond the stone, into the prison.

Fire spread out around him the cold ocean spray was gone as they crashed on to the cold stone floor of the prison. It hurt. Not from the fall. There was a pain inside Harry that he had never felt before like something trying to work its way out of his chest. He let out a gasp of pain and blackness took him.

---

Harry was dimly aware that he was lying on his back on a hard stone floor. People were huddled close to him, leaning over him, arguing.

"We can't stay here much longer!" whispered Chris. "It'll be light soon and someone is bound to find us!"

"Well I don't know what's wrong with him!" Kris whispered back angrily. "You keep looking to me for answers like I should know everything! I'm not bloody Hermione Granger!"

"What?" Harry asked, his voice was raspy in his throat. Both of Chris's jumped.

"Harry you're alright!" Kris exclaimed half worried, half distraught.

"Yeah," Harry said sitting up. The pain he had felt had dulled but not left him. "You're not who?"

"It's a…" Kris said embarrassed. "It's an expression." Not one Harry had heard before. "Look it doesn't matter, are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine," Harry said again. "Where are we?"

"We think were on the first floor," Chris said. "How'd you do that? It wasn't apparition was it?"

"No," Harry said. "It doesn't matter." Harry looked around. They were in a stone corridor. On either side of them were the cells of Azkaban, thought these cells were empty.

The cells had no doors, just rows and rows of metal bars. Half way up from the floor the bars bent inwards and were spiked at the ends. Similarly bars protruded down from the ceiling and bent inwards on the cell so that there was a small gap at about shoulder height for an adult. The bars did this several times in different rows so that each cell seemed to have hundreds of bars.

Harry started to get up and realized they were under a blanket or something.

"What's this?" Harry asked as he reached out and touched the silky fabric. All three of them were under it as if they were in some kind of very small tent.

"It was going to be you're Christmas present," Kris said. "I got it from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. When I said it was for you they gave me one of their best!"

"It's an invisibility cloak!" Harry exclaimed. Kris nodded.

"I know you said yours was stolen, so I wanted to get you a new one. It's only good for a short time though." Kris said. If it wouldn't have been so awkward Harry felt that he might have hugged her.

"So how are we going to find Alex?" Chris said. "Your owls most likely delivered the letter by now." Harry thought for a moment. Then snapped his fingers and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the gold watch. Harry opened it and found the small hands at the bottom, the ones he had noticed on the way home from Hogwarts, the ones that told the time to their destination.

"We just follow the time." Harry smiled. Both Chris's looked at Harry as though he had gone mad.

---

They moved slowly under the cloak as Harry deciphered the direction they needed to go. With every step in the right direction the time ticked down, but whenever they made a wrong turn the time ticked up.

After climbing many levels and passing many empty cells the arrival time finally indicated they were only a minute away from their destination.

"Why do you think all the cells are empty?" Chris whispered as they walked. Harry shook his head. They had climbed almost to the top of the prison. So far they hadn't seen one guard, or even one prisoner. It was like the prison was deserted.

Harry looked down at the watch, the time read 2 seconds away. They were here, they were at the cell where Alex must be. Harry looked inside the bars but, there was no one there, this cell too was empty.

"This is it," Harry whispered. "But there isn't anyone here." Harry stepped out from under the cloak. "Alex," he whispered into the cell. "Alex!" There came a clunk against the bars from inside of the cell.

A small hand protruded from the bars. Harry's eyes followed the arm back into the cell but… it wasn't connected to anything! It was a disembodied arm! Then the hand began to make signs very slowly.

'Save me…' the signs said. Harry's eyes darted about but he couldn't see anyone in the cell it was empty except for the ghostly arm.

"Well, well, well…" said another voice from behind Harry. It was a voice Harry had heard before. "If it isn't Harry Weasley." Harry pointed his wand at the cell behind him. But this cell too was empty. Harry felt confused. The man laughed. "I wouldn't cast anything if I were you, magic sensors all over this place."

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Forgotten me already?" said the man. A face pressed against the bars, it was just barely visible, simi-translucent. Harry felt the tip of his wand sag as he saw the face of Zacharias Smith, the wizard who had tried to kill him.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Alright, chapter 23 down. I'm going back to sleep now.

Readers thanks for reading! Reviews, thanks for the reviews!

Next Chapter on Friday!

Starwin


	24. Can't Escape

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. Stories she has written and characters that she created are not mine. I don't take credit for any of her work. I do thank her for providing such a wonderful universe to dream about and write in.

* * *

Harry Weasley and the Reflection of Vengeance

By: Starwin

* * *

Chapter 24 – Can't Escape

Harry re-griped his wand and pointed it at the ghostly face gazing at him from behind the bars of the Azkaban prison cell. The prisoner smiled.

"You're not going to curse me, Harry," said Zacharias. "Wouldn't want the guards finding out you're here, would we?"

"What do you want," Harry asked angrily.

"I don't want anything… but you… you seem to have put yourself in a rather nasty place," said Zacharias.

"Leave him, we have to get Alex…" Chris began as he reached for the bars of the cell that held Alex.

"Don't touch the bars you fool!" hissed Zacharias. Chris froze mid reach. Though Zacharias's face was pale his eyes were sharp as they found Harry's. "You're reckless and stupid, just like your father! But…" and he laughed, an unsettling laugh that made Harry feel even more uneasy. "I guess that's the whole point…"

"What are you talking about," Harry said as he took a step closer to Zacharias's cell.

"Do you want to know the truth?" Zacharias asked solemnly. The first thing that was about to jump to Harry's lips was no, he just wanted to get Alex and get out of this place as quickly as he could. But…

"The truth about what?" Harry asked unable to stop himself. Zacharias eyes sparked eerily and he pressed his face harder against the bars so that his nose became solid and Harry could just barely make out his ears.

"The truth about your father of course," Zacharias whispered quietly.

"Harry," Kris grabbed his arm. "Come on!" Harry yanked his arm free from her and shot an angry glance back at his companions. Kris looked hurt, her brother looked uneasy, but neither of them said anything more. Harry looked back at Zacharias defiantly.

"So they never told you…" said Zacharias. "Your father didn't die fighting He-who-must-not-be-name."

"I know," Harry said, and Zacharias looked surprised. "I saw what really happened."

"Then you know?" Zacharias said and all the smug that had been about his face vanished. "You know and yet you do nothing?"

"It doesn't mater," Harry said. "There isn't anything I can do about it."

"Yes there is," Zacharias said pleadingly. A look of desperation had crossed his face. "It was the task set upon us the night we came for you. A Dementor has the power to set things right."

"What?" Harry asked confused. "How could a Dementor make it so that my mother never murdered my father?" Harry moved closer to Zacharias's cell. Zacharias looked confused and shook his head.

"No, the Dementor can fix the problem with you!" Zacharias said. It wasn't a threat. But Harry didn't understand. Harry moved even closer still then…

"No!" Zacharias cried, but it was too late. Without thinking Harry had taken hold of the bars. It burned badly. There was a deafening roar like a dragon that once it finished it began again. "It's the alarm! You have to go, now!" Hands pulled Harry away from Zacharias's cell and the cloak was thrown over him.

"They know we're here. The cloak won't keep us hidden!" Kris said her voice terrified. "Harry we have to get out of here! We can't us our brooms there are no doors!" Between the sounds of the dragon roars there was shouting from the other prisoners and hurried footsteps in the distance.

"Harry," shouted Zacharias his eyes still fixed on where Harry had been. "Look at the reflection! You cannot escape its truth!"

"Harry!" Chris cried panic stricken. "They're coming! I can hear them!" Running footsteps resounded off the walls. There wasn't any other choice.

"When I change, take hold, and don't let go!" Harry said. Chris and Kris looked at each other uncertainly. But Harry didn't have time to explain. He had never transformed in front of anyone, except for this mother, before. Reaching deep down inside him he found the spirit of the Phoenix that lived within him, Talon. They shared the same body.

Rapidly Harry began to shrink. His body became the same color as his hair and feathers sprouted from his arms. A moment later Talon stood on the ground before the Chris's, both of whom looked shocked.

Talon leapt into the air and held out his legs. Kris took hold immediately but Chris still stood shocked.

"Take it!" she shouted at him. Startled Chris took Talon's other leg. There was a burst of flame and they were inside the cell. Talon could see Alex against the bars. Kris reached out and grabbed his arm. The moment she had taken hold of Alex, Talon blinked once more. They were in the sky outside the prison, the invisibility cloak left behind. They were flying away high into the night sky, with only the fading roar of the dragon alarm following after them.

---

The moment he could see shoreline Talon rushed down to it and let the children he was carrying land softly in the sand. Then he flopped down too and let himself revert back to an exhausted Harry. They hadn't been heavy, Talon was able to carry very heavy loads, like any phoenix. Instead it was the strain of having to maintain his animagus form for so long. It had been almost an half an hour flight back to the shore. But the pain that had been with Harry all night long seemed to have abated him now.

The four friends lay silently on the dark beach, the moon, the only source of light. None of them talked. It had only been hours ago that they had left to break into Azkaban prison but it instead felt like days. It hardly even occurred to Harry that they had just done something not only illegal, but extremely dangerous. A group of first year Hogwarts students had broken into the most secure wizard prison in the world! And escaped!

At last Harry sat up.

"Alex are you alright?" Harry asked. Alex was sitting in the sand with his arms wrapped around his knees, hugging them tightly. His eyes flicked to Harry for a moment but he said nothing. Harry got up and moved over to him. "Alex?" Harry asked as he came to kneel next to him.

Without warning Alex grabbed Harry and began to sob awkwardly against him. Harry put an uneasy arm around his friend. Another set of arms took hold of Alex and Harry, it was Kris. She was crying too but silently.

Harry's eyes found Chris who was watching silently only a few feet away.

"I'm…" Chris said quietly watching the group hug. "Not the hugging type."

---

When at last they broke apart much of Alex's pain seemed to be gone.

Harry checked his pocket watch, the sun would be up in a few hours, they needed to get flying home. However Harry realized that his Firebolt was missing. He asked if anyone had seen it.

"It didn't come with us," Chris said. "The first time you, uh… what did you do anyhow?" Harry took a deep breath. He had shone them, they were his friends and he trusted them.

"It's called blinking," Harry said. "Most people acquire and Animagus form after years and years of study and practice. However, I was born with the ability. Supposedly it's very, very rare, usually a trait passed from parent to child. Though I don't know if my father was one as well."

"Yeah but you did it before as a human!" Chris said. "Outside the prison."

"Yes," said Harry. "Some traits overlap with my human form. Blinking is one of the ones that comes easiest to me. But…" Harry paused. The others were looking at him, if they had been sitting in chairs instead of sand they would have been on the edge of their seats. "But I can't do it too often in human form, it, hurts." There was another long pause. "Look we better get home, it'll be light soon. You two still have your brooms, so you'll need to give us a ride home."

"Where are we taking Alex?" Kris asked. Harry looked at Alex for a moment there was terror in his eye and he must of thought Harry intended to take Alex back to his house.

"He's going to stay with me." Harry said.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Hellos everyone! How goes? Doing well?

Thanks for continuing to read (which I'm assuming is true since your reading this line). Reviewers thanks for continuing to review! Feedback definitely helps me improve!

There's not much to add about this chapter, its pretty self explanatory and really hasn' changed from the day I first wrote it, I guess that's an accomplishment in it's self, since almost every other chapter has undergone major revisions at some point.

Anyhow, next chapter on Monday, "Chapter 25 – Uninvited Guest"

Starwin


	25. Uninvited Guest

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. Stories she has written and characters that she created are not mine. I don't take credit for any of her work. I do thank her for providing such a wonderful universe to dream about and write in.

* * *

Harry Weasley and the Reflection of Vengeance

By: Starwin

* * *

Chapter 25 – Uninvited Guest

The twins departed just as the sun began to rise. Harry had offered to have them stay but the Chris's had stated that their mother would kill them if they missed Christmas.

"I mean honestly, it's a day named after me!" Chris had joke right before his sister whacked him in the back of the head. Then they flew off. Both Harry and Alex waved goodbye to them until they were out of sight.

"Alright," Harry said to Alex. Harry paused. "Alex I know you can speak." Alex licked his lips and shook his head and began to sign to Harry. "If you don't want to, I won't tell anyone but… what do you mean you can't? I heard you on the train."

Alex patted down his pockets but could not find whatever it was he was looking for. Holding up a finger he signaled for Harry to wait there a moment as Alex rushed over to Harry's desk and retrieved parchment and quill. He scribbled quickly on it.

"I really can't speak," Harry read aloud. "But I heard you!" Harry insisted. "On the train you whispered 'save me'." Alex penned the next part. Harry read it again as though having some strange conversation with himselfm, "I thought it was you who said that." Harry paused for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Who put you in Azkaban?" Harry asked, his eyes locked on his friend.

The quill in Alex's hand paused and then he wrote something out, but the quill had run dry and no letters appeared. Harry could see that his friends hand was shaking. Taking Alex by the shoulder Harry led him over to his desk and sat Alex down.

"Who?" Harry asked again, softer this time. Alex dipped the quill and wrote out in a shaky hand one word, 'Family'. "Why?" Harry asked but the pen in Alex's hand was shaking too badly and Alex had started to cry. Harry took the quill from Alex. "Alright, don't worry about it. I'll tell you what, you wait here and I'll go clear everything up with my mom, alright?" Alex tried to smile appreciatively but failed.

Harry took a deep breath and headed down stairs. Alex's own family had gotten him sent to Azkaban but how and more importantly why? And how was he going to tell his mom he had brought an uninvited guest over for Christmas? How would he even explain how Alex had gotten here? Was she going to be mad? His brain was reeling with thought after thought and his heart was pounding in his chest.

A terrible idea flutter through his head. Maybe she was going to stab him! Harry came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. He had almost forgotten about what he had seen. Harry couldn't help but let out an uneasy cough of laughter. The memory was painful yet, he found it oddly funny in the mitts of everything that had happened. What was wrong with him?

Harry braced himself, trying to clear his mind. He still had no idea what he was going to say. His mother was sitting at the table in the diningroom, newspaper in one hand cup of coffee in the other. Harry stopped cold in his tracks. His thoughts crashing into his skull for the second time inside of a minute. He was sure his heart must have stopped. The most horrifying thing he had ever seen was right there on the front of the Daily Prophet and his mother was reading it!

**"AZKABAN BREAKOUT!"** the headline declared in large moving letters. Ginny looked up over her paper and smiled at Harry. She set the Prophet down on the table so that the article was no longer visible.

"Merry Christmas Harry!" she beamed taking him up in a big hug.

"Uh, yeah," Harry said trying to regain his composure. "Merry… Merry Christmas mom."

"Harry, it's alright. I already know," Ginny smiled.

"You… What!" Harry cried shocked. How could she possibly know! And if she did know how could she be so calm about it! He and his friends had broken into Azkaban last night! They had helped a prisoner escape! His mom was just brushing it off like it was nothing. "Ha… How?"

"Your friend Alex, his presents started arriving here a few minutes ago," Ginny continued giving Harry a quizzical glance. For a moment Harry was confused and then he realized, she only knew that Alex was here, not that he had been recently sprung from Azkaban. All the fear and tension that had been welling up inside Harry rushed out of him. "Though I have to admit, there aren't very many. Why don't you bring your friend down so I can meet him?" Harry couldn't speak. He could only nod before heading off. For a brief moment he could understand why Alex didn't speak.

---

Ginny had taken in Harry's friend with open arms just as if he was a member of their family. She could see Alex was in need and she hadn't pressed either Harry or Alex to explain.

There was something about this day that made Harry feel far different then he had in months, Happy. Maybe it was something about the snow sparkling brightly outside on the windowsill. Or perhaps it was the cloudless, bright blue, sky outside.

Alex had received so few presents of his own that Harry decided to share his gifts, giving more than half his presents to his friend, who had gotten only three gifts of his own. It was the last gift, which Harry's mother brought out after all the other gifts had been opened, that made Harry the happiest of all.

"That's a Whizzing Arrow!" Harry cried as his mom held out the new broomstick.

"No," she said. Harry was shocked, it looked like a Whizzing Arrow broom, had the sleek curves and rounded handle. "It's a Whizzing Arrow Three!"

Harry looked at her astounded.

"But…" Harry said at a loss for words. "You can't even buy these! They aren't even out on the market yet! How did you know I needed a new broom?"

"Believe it or not I got the strangest letter from one of your professors who said you would be requiring a new broom," Ginny said and noticed the look of surprise on Harry's face. "I'm going to guess he was right? Should I even ask what happened to your father's Firebolt?" Harry felt his ears turn red. He had forgotten it was his father's Firebolt that he had lost in rescue. His mom smiled at him and gave him a hug.

Embarrassed Harry looked elsewhere finding the eyes of his friend Alex who sat on the sofa dressed in a green colored sweater with the letter A on it. Harry had gotten one of his own with the letter H. Grandma Weasley always made him one.

One of the few other gifts that had been addressed to Alex was still sitting in his lap. It was a letter, which after reading Alex had folded it quickly. He'd looked pale after reading it and had quickly moved on to the next gift which had been the sweater.

Harry noticed that Alex still had one gift left to open.

"Hey," Harry said picking it up and holding it out to him. Harry read the 'from line without even thinking. It said "From: Mom." Harry quickly pulled his eyes away as he held out the package. Alex's mouth twitched a little as he took it and looked at the gift tag. There was a tear that ran down his face and he carefully opened the gift.

Inside, was a small crystal colored orb of glass. Alex held it in his hand looking at it and then began to cry. Without hesitation Harry's mother took Alex up in a hug and let him cry against her shoulder.

---

By dinner time most of the Weasley family had arrived. The only ones missing were the twins, Fred and George.

"There off to look at a new store location in Japan!" Grandma Weasley said over dinner as the question came up. "Bless me, they picked a bad time to go!"

"Nah mom they just didn't want a sweater!" joked Ron.

"Ron!" said Ginny, Bill and Charlie all at once. Lavender put her head in her hand and shook her head. Harry couldn't help but laugh. Alex tugged on Harry's arm and signed at him. It took two tries before Harry got it.

"Alex says thanks for his sweater, Grandma," Harry said. She smiled at Alex, who smiled back.

The glass orb he had gotten was apparently much like the one Professor Roax used. It could be commanded by thought to speak by whoever it belonged to, though Alex hadn't gotten it to work yet. And Harry couldn't help but think that part of the reason it hadn't worked yet was because Alex didn't want to try. Harry realized he had never asked anything about his friend's family before.

"You're most welcome dear," Grandma Weasley said.

The conversation turned to Bill and his wife, Fleur, and when Grandma could expect some grandkids from them!

"So why don't you talk?" asked James as he poked Alex. Harry pulled his attention away from the grownups fun poking.

"Because he doesn't," said Harry.

"That's not a good reason," said Sirius from Harry's other side. "Did some monster eat his voice?"

"Or maybe he doesn't know how!" said James getting excited.

"Stop it," Harry said annoyed. But this only seemed to fuel the twins on. They were just about to start another round, and Harry about to lose his temper when a loud knocking came at the front door.

"I'll get it," said Ginny quickly and she hurried out of the room with speed and grace. Everyone kept talking but Harry could see that just like him they were straining to listen. Harry could hear a familiar voice, but it was too low to make out the words.

"Of course, come in, you know you're always welcome here," Ginny replied. A moment later Ginny reappeared at the entrance to the diningroom. "I'm sorry I have an emergency patient I need to take care of." At this the twins seemed to lose all interest in Alex and tried, several times to sneak off to listen at the door but Aunt Lavender was able to stop them.

Ginny didn't reappear after dinner had finished. Everyone had moved into the living room to continue talking while Harry and Alex cleared the table.

"How she's able to keep track of them sometimes I have no idea!" came Ron's voice. The twins had been positioned between their parents so they couldn't escape.

"Because I actually paid attention in divination Ronald," said Lavender with a smile. Everyone laughed. Harry was making his last trip back to the table to get the plates when the door down the hall opened and Harry's mother appeared. She looked stressed. It wasn't his intent but a moment later he saw the person who came out of the office after her. It was Hermione Granger.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! You're all awesome! Have I told you that lately? And, have you lost weight?

…okay, I'll get right to the point. There isn't going to be an update this coming Friday. Why you ask? Two reasons, first… Mass Effect and second Rock Band (on the same day unbelievable). Really it's all I've been able to think about for a while now, and most likely the rest of this week, even thanksgiving takes a back seat to these. And this chapter didn't get the usual attention due to a certain person named Mario and the Galaxy he inhabits.

So long story short, this Friday shall be chapterless, sorry.

Next chapter will be on Monday of next week. "Chapter 26 – Mirror"

Starwin


	26. Mirror

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. Stories she has written and characters that she created are not mine. I don't take credit for any of her work. I do thank her for providing such a wonderful universe to dream about and write in.

* * *

Harry Weasley and the Reflection of Vengeance

By: Starwin

* * *

Chapter 26 – Mirror

Two owls arrived almost at the same time as the end of the year drew to a close. The first owl Harry recognized, a large, white-gray with very long distinguished feathers, that looked just as displeased as it had been the last time it had delivered a letter to Harry. It's letter was from Kris, though both Riddle children had signed it. The letter explained that they wouldn't be able to come and visit, again, as they had been grounded for being out all night on Christmas Eve and not explaining why.

In a small way Harry was thankful the Chris's wouldn't be joining him. Even though Ginny tried her best Harry could tell that something was troubling her and the thought of having even more guests for her to look after didn't seem fair.

The second owl, arriving only a moment later, as though midday were some prime time for owl delivery, carried a much more official letter for Harry. It had come from Neville, the Minister of Magic and asked, very bluntly, if Harry had made a decision as to whether or not he would be returning to Hogwarts. Harry quickly penned a response to the second letter.

The holiday had left him in high spirits. He had a new broom, the best in the world, with which he could lead his Quidditch team to victory. And he had his friends had grown closer from their adventure. No, he would be returning to Hogwarts and he would be damned if anyone was going to stop him.

And so it was that it was just Alex and Harry who pasted the remaining week of Christmas break, though Alex did not leave the safety of the house. Although this limited their options for fun, they made do.

Harry had to fight the urge to get more information from his friend. Alex had gone through enough as it was and making him recount the horrible events that had happened to him seemed cruel.

---

It was late on the night before they were to return to Hogwarts when Alex spoke again. At first Harry was at a loss for word but then he realized that Alex was using, or at least trying to use, the vocal glass, the present he had gotten from his mother for Christmas. The words were very broken up and Alex seemed to be having great difficulty getting it to say what he wanted. Harry waited while his friend concentrated.

"Got it," Alex's glass said at last the voice was shaky and sounded uncertain but it was understandable, "me think. It like thinking-you-speak, but not like try-you-speak, and not-speak. Feel strange." The voice from the glass was more like thoughts then words and Harry wasn't sure he had understood any of what Alex had just said.

"Uh, Alex," Harry said recollecting his own thoughts. Now was the best time to ask. He had put it off all holiday but he couldn't put it off any longer, no matter how much he didn't want to hurt his friend. "I know it's not something you want to talk about, but I need to know. Why were you sent to Azkaban?" Alex's hand closed around the vocal glass and Harry was sure that Alex was about to retreat into silence.

"Saw something," Alex's glass said. "Something not-of-saw, not-of-heard." Harry remained silent but his gaze told Alex to go on. "Dumbledore… my house."

"What?" Harry asked confused. So what if Alex had seen Dumbledore, the man trying to kill Harry, that didn't seem like a good enough reason to send him to prison. Unless it was something Dumbledore had... "What did he say?"

"Plot to kill. Christmas," Alex's glass said. The words were starting to lose their volume and Alex looked distressed, his hand holding the orb shook.

"Do you know who?" Harry pressed. Why hadn't Alex told him this early! If they had known they might have been able to save the person or at least warn them!

"Professor."

"Professor who?" Harry asked taking Alex by the shoulders but Alex shook his head remorsefully.

"Not know name. Then brother find me spy. Shout traitor in face and… other things. Tie hands with silver thread and… and wake up in Azkaban." Alex's glass fell silent. Harry was silent too, thoughts were rolling over in his head. Dumbledore had been plotting to kill someone on Christmas. Someone that hadn't been Harry. This information drove home the fact that Dumbledore truly was a mad man.

---

Harry's mother bid an uneasy goodbye to Harry and Alex as they boarded the train. She even hugged Alex a little longer then she had hugged Harry. Alex seemed very nervous to be out in the open. It was the first time he had left the house since the escape. But there had been nothing to worry about. The train ride back was uneventful and by the time they reached the Great Hall the only thing Harry could think about was food.

After the plates cleared, Harry was ready for bed. But the Headmistress stood and the hall became silent. She hadn't spoken before the feast. As Harry watched her he had the distinct feeling that the words she was about to speak would not be pleasant ones.

"Students of Hogwarts," she began. Her tone was somber and her eyes sad, but her voice was strong. "It is with deep regret that I must inform you that Professor Severus Snape has decided not to return for the rest of the term." Talking erupted all over the Great Hall. People were laughing and being joyful. Harry's eyes found the Gryffindor table and his dislike of them climbed to a new level.

"I cannot go into detail I am afraid," Hermione continued. The hall became quiet again. "However until further notice Professor Roax has volunteered to help teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Divinations lessons are to be put on hold until a replacement teacher can be found." A very small group of students whined in protest at loss of Divinations.

When she stopped speaking some students burst into talk. Others rose and started to leave, Harry and his friends among them. However Harry hadn't even reached the door when he felt a hand upon his shoulder. It was his Godmothers hand.

"Harry, I was…" she began. Harry turned to look at her, her eyes wide but she wasn't looking at Harry. Harry followed her gaze to Alex who looked a little panicked. She turned her gaze back to Harry. "A word please, Mr. Weasley."

She led Harry up to her office and offered him a seat. Harry sat but she stood and paced back and forth very slowly, obviously distraught.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked when Hermione said nothing. She jumped when he spoke as though she hadn't even noticed he was there. She focused on him putting her palms down on her desk.

"Did Professor Snape ever tell you anything? Did he ever say anything during Occlumency lessons?" Hermione pressed and there was an insane gleam in her eyes.

"Like what?" Harry asked unnerved. Her eyes were locked with Harry's as though she was looking for something inside them. But whatever it was she seemed not to find it. She relaxed and sat heavily in her chair. She looked old and worn out, far worse then she had been the last time he had seen her.

"Are you… alright?" Harry asked tentatively. Again she was startled as though she hadn't expected to see Harry sitting there in front of her. Absently she pushed her hair back out of her face.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione said at last. Her eyes flicked back up to his but it wasn't the same feeling as the last time she had looked at him. "I've suspected for a while that Snape was a traitor but it wasn't until recently that I was able to confirm it. I had to make sure that he hadn't done anything to you."

"A traitor, for who?" Harry asked confused.

"For Dumbledore," said Hermione wearily. Harry sat there feeling a little stunned.

A chill overtook Harry before he could open his mouth to speak and a whisper as soft as the wind spoke in his ear.

'He knows…' at first the voice was so low that Harry thought it might have been his mind playing tricks on him but then… 'He knows about him…' It was a voice, louder this time but still oddly quiet. Harry said nothing. Hermione hadn't reacted to the voice, maybe she couldn't hear it? 'He knows about Snape.'

Harry sat frozen but he saw a twitch that Hermione couldn't conceal. It all came together. Snape was dead and Hermione knew it. Snape had been the professor that Dumbledore had been plotting to kill.

"Snape is dead," Harry stated aloud. Hermione looked up at him in shock and Harry knew that she'd heard the voice too, that he hadn't just imagined it. She didn't answer, she looked pale. "And you know who killed him." This time his voice was more forceful and it sounded like… like a command.

There it was again, the twitch that she couldn't hide. She knew. She knew that Snape had been murdered and she knew who had done the deed. It was all there in her eyes, in her face!

"Tell me!" ordered Harry. His eyes were locked with hers. It was like he could see past them, like he could see if her words were lies or truth. But she didn't speak. "Answer me!" Harry's voice was not his own but he hadn't noticed.

Another voice float through the air, soft as the first but different. 'What do I do?' Harry realized that it was her voice, her thought, that he had heard. It was like he was tuned into some kind of thought radio. Then, ever so slightly Hermione's eyes flicked sideways looking towards something behind her. Without hesitation Harry stood and moved round her desk.

"No," she cried standing and putting an arm out after Harry. But Harry had already found what she had glanced at. It was something he had seen here before. Something he was afraid of. It was the mirror.

The silk covering had slipped off. The glass was inky black and reflected nothing of the room but it did reflect Harry. His is image was distorted in the glass. His reflection seemed to be many, many things overlapping. Other faces were mixed with his own. It was like he was seeing a reflection of his thoughts not of his body.

Harry drew his wand and pointed it at the mirror. What ever this thing was it felt wrong. He would destroy it. He knew he had to, thought he wasn't sure why.

"_Exspelliarmus_!" Hermione shouted. Harry's wand flew from his hand. Hermione caught it and made it vanish. She hadn't produced her own wand. Harry turned his back to the mirror and his eyes fixed with hers.

"You… should not have done that…" Harry breathed. Hate and anger and dislike and mistrust were all flowing through him as though a valve had been opened full inside him. Harry's face darkened as he took a step towards Hermione. "Give me my wand… give it to me… Now!" Hermione said nothing. She was still standing there, wandless and defiant.

'No, no, no, not now… too soon…' it was Hermione's voice again but it echoed out from the mirror.

Harry's hand shot out. "_Stupefy_!"

A blast of red light flew across the room. Hermione raised both her hands and cried, "_Protego_!" Blinding white light erupted from her fingers, Harry had never seen such a powerful shield spell…

The stunning spell hit the shield but instead of vanishing or deflecting harmlessly in another direction the bright red light ricocheted off the shield and sailed back towards Harry. There wasn't even time for Harry to react, his own spell hit him full on in the chest, his body froze.

As though in slow motion Harry began to fall backward. Any second he would collide with the glass of mirror. Hermione was trying to get to him to grab him. Her fist beat against her own shield spell that even she could not get through. Sharply Harry impacted with the black glass of the mirror. However there was no pain, no sting of broken glass. Instead everything just went dark, like all the lights had been turned off.

Harry continued to fall. He should have hit something by now, the ground at the very least. But he was still falling. He thought that he might even be tumbling now.

It was nothing like the last time he had entered the mirror. He was not in the place where his father had been killed. He was simply floating, no, falling, through unimaginable nothingness. This place felt cold like death.

'Welcome, Weasley…' The voice, the first whisper from before, the one that had talked about Snape, it was here. The sound came from every direction and yet it felt like it was inside his head. Harry put out his arms trying to find something, anything, to hold on to but there was nothing here.

"_Lumos_," Harry said holding out his hands. He had cast the light spell before without a wand but this time nothing happened. He tried again wordlessly, again nothing. He had done it right, the spell just didn't work.

With the uncomfortable blackness pressed against his open eyes Harry could think of no other tools he had but his voice. "Where am I?" There was a long pause as though the voice was gathering strength to speak.

"The void," spoke the voice, "between life and death…" This time it was louder, more focused in direction but the odd quality of great effort to speak still lingered on its words. "But you have another question… no, he is not dead." The voice added as if this was the answer to all of Harry's questions at once.

Suddenly a hand took sharp hold of Harry's wrist and pulled him. Harry felt like he was rushing very fast, faster then he had ever moved before. Light erupted into his eyes as and Harry toppled out onto the floor at Hermione's feet.

"Get out," Hermione said coldly. Her eyes blazed with fire. "Get out!" Picking himself up Harry moved quickly to the door and left. He didn't know if Hermione had heard what he had. But it didn't matter the voice had given him the answer to a more important questions. His father, he wasn't dead.

* * *

Authors Notes:

This was a difficult chapter. Been stumbling over completing it for a while, keep changing things. Even now I dono, I like it but at the same time I don't. I want to keep changing it. I kept going down paths that kept adding more and more plot points that I didn't want. I'm trying to be done with questions, its time I start getting to answers because there is a lot I need to wrap up… if you haven't noticed.

In any case this chapter is done for the moment, thought I am sure it will be revisited. Again. Which it has been.

It's time to post it but I still feel it needing 'more' something. Just not sure what that something is. Meh, it does it job done.

Anyhow… please continue to read and review. Next chapter this Friday, "Chapter 27 – Transformed"

Starwin


	27. Shadows

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. Stories she has written and characters that she created are not mine. I don't take credit for any of her work. I do thank her for providing such a wonderful universe to dream about and write in.

* * *

Harry Weasley and the Reflection of Vengeance

By: Starwin

* * *

Chapter 27 – Shadows

His father was alive! That was all Harry could think about the whole way back to his room. He was so focused on that thought that he hardly even considered that it might not be true. Or the other implications it presented if it were true.

It wasn't until he reached his empty room that his mind left its stupor and Harry realized that Hermione had not returned his wand. He was about to depart again but halted with his hand on the doorknob. He felt the full weight of the events that had just transpired. He and Hermione had dueled in her office. Harry could recall clearly the hate and anger that had burned inside him; that told him to hurt her.

Harry let go of the doorknob. His hands were shaking, he balled them into fists to stop them. What was wrong with him? Ever since he had come to Hogwarts he had felt different, changed somehow as though he was someone else sometimes. Mind whirling Harry felt dizzy and walked unsteadily towards his bed.

Why had he wanted to come back? Neville had offered him a way out! Why hadn't he taken it? As though it were in answer to his thoughts Chris, Kris and Alex chose that moment to arrive. Chris and Kris were arguing about something and Alex tagged along, unnoticed like a shadow, though he was first to spot Harry.

"You alright, Harry?" Alex's speaking glass asked. Kris jumped, her brother turned wide eyed to Alex.

"You can speak!" Chris proclaimed. "Wha… How… Have you just been messing with us all year?" Chris poked Alex hard in the chest.

"No," Harry said. "He got and speaking glass for Christmas." Alex held up the small orb, it glowed with an inner yellow light as he spoke.

"What did the headmistress want?" Alex asked completely ignoring the twins.

"Uh, she wanted to talk about Snape's death… uh, I mean…" Harry blurted out without thinking.

"What!" Kris and Chris said together.

"Snape's dead?" Chris asked. Harry's eyes wandered to Alex's in the moment they made contact Harry was sure that Alex knew. Snape had been the man of which Alex had heard Dumbledore plotting to kill.

"Yes," Harry said. "Hermio… the headmistress told me he was a traitor working for Dumbledore."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Kris said. "Dumbledore isn't a bad guy!" Harry had forgotten that he hadn't filled the twins in on the situation.

"He is, remember the group of wizards that attacked the school last year? The ones that were after me?" Chris and Kris nodded. Kris's face turned a little red. "Well it was Dumbledore who sent them." Harry's eyes flashed to Alex again. "And it was Dumbledore who killed…" A strange thought had crossed Harry's mind.

"Who killed… who? Snape?" Chris asked confused. But that didn't make sense, if Snape was a traitor working for Dumbledore then why was it Dumbledore who had plotted to kill him? Had Dumbledore killed someone else? Was Snape's death simply a coincidence? No, Harry was sure it had been Dumbledore who had killed Snape. He was missing something…

"Harry?" Alex's speaking glass asked. Harry was pulled from his thoughts. His friends all looked a little worried. Harry took a deep breath.

"Something sinister has been going on… and I think… I think it somehow involves me… and my father…"

"But you're dad's… uh… gone, isn't he?" Chris asked.

"I've always thought so, it's what I've been told… what everyone's been told but… but now I'm not sure. I've got this feeling that I can't shake." Harry looked down at his hands, they seemed different, changed somehow. "I think he is still alive… and I think everything that's happened to me this year is because of that… Maybe… maybe Dumbledore is trying to get to my father through me." His friends looked uncertain at this suggestion. "I think Herm… I don't know." Harry flexed his hands, they felt strange, as if the skin covering them had become tighter.

"I'm tired," Harry said at last after a long pause.

"Aye, maybe we could all do with some sleep," Chris said. Kris didn't even give protest and left silently.

---

No sooner did Harry put his head down on his pillow then he had fallen into sleep. The dark pressed in for only a moment before he found himself elsewhere. Everything was slow and dream-like. He didn't recognize his surroundings but he knew, knew this was a dream. At first he wasn't sure where he was. But he realized that he did know this place. As he stood looking out upon the room from behind the distortion of glass he could make out the shape of someone pacing back and forth.

"In our dreams, we are free…" said a soft voice from beside Harry. "At least it seems so. But the truth is that these visions of life are simply reflections upon our mind. They grant us no escape or safety from our reality. We are truly trapped, doomed to death. You ask the impossible."

"I don't care," hissed the person who was pacing. Harry knew that voice. It hadn't been more then an hour ago since they had argued in her office. And he was here again now, in this, dream. But he wasn't in her office he was looking in on it from, outside a window? "It must be done. There is little time left."

No. He was looking in on the room from the other side of the mirror.

"You feel pity, but you should not," said the same soft voice. With a great effort Harry turned his eyes sideways to look at the person that stood beside him. But it was not a person, it was a mass of shadows. It had no face save for slits of red eyes. When it spoke its voice reverberated in the air but the sound came from inside Harry's head. "You feel sorrow, but you should not."

"Don't tell me what I should feel!" Cried the angry voice of the pacing woman.

"The sleeper walks among us, he sees through mirrored eyes," the shadow man said. "He hears our voice inside his own." The woman stopped pacing. Her sparkling eyes locked onto the shadow-man and then moved sharply to Harry. She walked slowly towards the mirror.

Harry knew her name, knew who she was. But he could not speak it or think it. She did not speak but gazed down at Harry malevolently.

"Time is eternal," whispered the shadow-man, his glowing eyes turning to Harry. "I am eternal. What has happened, has happened and will happen again. The past is written in stone. Nothing you do can change the future. Time is eternal, I am eternal."

---

Harry shook himself awake. Cold sweat ran all over his body. The room was dark and silent, which meant his friends weren't asleep. His breath came fast through his nostrils, he couldn't force his mouth open to take breaths.

He didn't want to go back to sleep. He'd had a horrible nightmare, though he couldn't remember most of it clearly. But his exhaustion won out his fear and sleep took him again, though his dreams were empty.

---

Hermione had not returned Harry's wand herself. Instead Harry found it waiting for him on his nightstand the next morning, as if it had been there all along. And that was not all he had found. A folded letter rested underneath his glasses. Harry took it and unfolded it. He read it but felt awkwardly surprised.

Very short and scrawled quickly there was too much page for the letter. It was the letter, the note really, from Snape reenacting all of his privileges. Harry hadn't remembered taking it out. Maybe Snape had left him a second one just in case?

Harry was about to put it away but the paper became warm in his hands. Ink poured out over the paper. The large amount of blank space began to fill. Harry read the hidden words.

_Your enemies are closer than you think. A shadow has been cast over Hogwarts, a shadow that is meant to envelop you. The darkness is hidden. Dumbledore believes it is hidden in you. But I have seen you for what you are and there was no evil within you. We have been lied to, you have been lied to._

_They are trying to change you into a monster, not free you from becoming one. I have tried to set things right. I owe your family that much. But if you are reading this letter then I have most likely failed._

_The mirror, that the headmistress brought back with her from Avalon. There is someone or something inside it. Something powerful. I have glimpsed it a few times. The thing can move between other reflective surfaces as though they were all connected. And it can speak in whispered thoughts. _

_I must try to destroy the mirror. Destroy the monster hidden in the glass. You must beware the eyes of Salazar Slytherin. Trust no one._

Harry read it several times. It was a secret message hidden in the parchment. It had been waiting for the right time to appear. A time when it's writer would not be able to deliver it himself.

The last part… "_I must try to destroy the mirror. Destroy the monster hidden in the glass. You must beware the eyes of Salazar Slytherin. Trust no one."_ It sent a chill down Harry's spine.

* * *

Authors Notes:

CONGRATULATIONS READERS! You have reached the end of the story! Thanks for reading along. I hope this answers all your questions!

Hehe… I'm so mean…

No, no this isn't the end, actually this chapter made the story longer O Originally the next chapter was going to go here, but as I kept my rework going it got a tad to long so I broke it in half. It works better as two chapters, as they are two different "things" (yes I know that's not very technical but my brain is fried) going on that didn't need to be mixed together.

So…

READERS! Thanks for reading along! There is still more to come, though since I keep seeming to extend the ending out I can't say how much more, hopefully not a lot more.

REVIEWERS! Thanks for continuing to review! I've had a couple people ask me not to respond to their review. So either I am terribly boring/annoying in my responses (which is most likely the case) or people would rather not talk with the author directly. So from now on if you would like a response to your review, please ask for it and I will be happy to write you my thoughts.

OTHER! Honestly, if you aren't a reader or reviewer I'm not sure what else you could be, but it falls into this category. Uh, thanks, others… for whatever it is you do…

Next Monday "Chapter 28 – Transformed"

Starwin


	28. Transformed

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. Stories she has written and characters that she created are not mine. I don't take credit for any of her work. I do thank her for providing such a wonderful universe to dream about and write in.

* * *

Harry Weasley and the Reflection of Vengeance

By: Starwin

* * *

Chapter 28 – Transformed

The words of Snape's letter echoed in Harry's head. No matter how many times he re-read the letter he always started with the same line, the last line, "_Trust no one_." It was something Harry had started to believe. The way Hermione had acted a few days ago, the strange dreams that now came to him nightly and the shifty looks the other students shot at him and the whispers behind his back.

Both friends and teachers found Harry to be at short temper with them. The anger was more then just a mood. It was like a cancer that had settled in his chest. The whole world felt different. Something about the second trip through the mirror had changed him and not for the better.

The first dark arts class with their new teacher, Professor Roax, arrived. Whatever anyone had been expecting a normal class wasn't on the list. But that's what Professor Roax had delivered, a fairly standard Defense Against the Dark Arts Class.

The only oddity was that Professor Roax didn't speak, but instead had a glass orb that spoke for him. Though this was no more odd then the ghost that taught a History of Magic. And most students already knew this, it was a well established part of the school rumors that floated about.

In fact the chatter between the students as the class let out was more about the fact that Professor Roax always wore a mask. Harry didn't bother to join in, he and his friends had already had this discussion many times over and Harry had become bored with it. Besides there were more important things then silly rumors and speculation.

---

The sun was low in the heavily clouded sky but it was still bright enough to make the snow covered ground shine bright white so that it hurt to look at. This was their last practice before their match with Gryffindor. His team was doing well but he felt there was still room for improvement. Tomorrows game would be, difficult, to say the least. Not what they needed. Not what he needed.

Harry called his team in. There was nothing more they could accomplish today. The best thing he could do was give them time to rest before the game. He even kept his pep talk short. He had planned to say a lot more. Like how they needed a quick victory against Gryffindor. Or how they would make up points later against Hufflepuff. Or how Izzy needed to keep her chasers tight and keep Gryffindor from scoring. Or… but Harry's few words had simply been. "Tomorrow, we play, we win." Though he wanted to focus on Quidditch his mind was elsewhere right now. But his few words seemed to be enough for his team.

The team changed with minimal talk and each left in silence. But Harry simply waited in the changing room until all of the others had gone. He had decided what needed to be done. He had been thinking it all this week and all the previous week. He needed to speak with the Headmistress. She owed him some answers.

He would transform into Talon here as the Headmistress's office was close by. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. He reached deep down inside himself looking for the spirit of the Phoenix that slept within him, it was oddly difficult to reach. Not nearly as easy as it had been on the night he had helped Alex escape Azkaban. It was more like the time Hermione had ordered him to transform in her office, the time he had failed...

His hand went deeper and deeper, it was so dark he could hardly make out the tips of his imaginary fingers. Then a sudden flash of green and silver shot out of the darkness. Fangs like needles bit into his hand and a fiery pain shot through Harry's arm such as he had never felt in his life.

Harry's eyes snapped open. That had never happened before. Not even when he hadn't been able to transform in Hermione's office. Harry rolled around on the floor in pain. It wasn't just his hand that burned but his whole body as if he were on fire. He couldn't will the pain away. Unable to keep his voice inside Harry let out a gasp of pain and agony.

"Harry is that you?" someone asked. Harry rolled his head towards the door, where the voice had come from. "Are you alri…" Izzy McNeily had just walked back into the changing room. Her wide eyes were locked with Harry. She just stood there in the doorway for a moment her mouth open and her entire body frozen. Then as if in slow motion she lost her balance and her shoulder hit the doorframe. She slid down towards the floor, frozen, like a statue.

Harry bit back his pain. Something was horribly wrong with Izzy. Unable to stand from the floor Harry, crawled, wriggle, slithered… across the stone towards her. It didn't even occur to him until he saw his own reflection in her unblinking eyes. He was a snake.

---

The reflection of himself was still fresh in Harry's mind as he woke with a start. Someone was standing over him a white ceramic bowl in hand. The person was talking and though Harry heard her he could barely make out the words.

Another person who Harry could not see spoke. The person with the white bowl nodded and then moved away. Harry could make out the face of Hermione as she moved closer. She reached out a warm hand and ran it along the side of Harry's face, the same way his mother did whenever he was sick.

Hermione stood in semi-darkness so that her face was not entirely visible. When she noticed Harry looking at her she folded across her chest and she stared off into nothing as though the most fascinating thing were someplace else. Harry stirred and moved to sit up. Hermione jerked and her eyes moved down to pin Harry in mid movement. He felt like her glare had turned him solid as a rock. She blinked and the effect was broken.

There wasn't even time for Harry to catch his breath before she had him in a crushing hug. Harry's brain whirled in his skull. He had expected her to be furious with him, though he wasn't entirely sure why.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Hermione said softly as she rocked him back and forth.

'Alright?' Harry thought dully, his arms still frozen at his side. 'Why shouldn't he be alright?' As though this thought had triggered it pain shot up his hand and an involuntary yelp escaped his lips.

Hermione quickly pushed away her eyes wide with panic.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" she asked concerned. Harry lifted his left hand it was heavily bandaged. He turned it slowly as though looking for a gap in the wrappings that would let him see through, but the bandages were tight and went all the way around.

"What happened?" Harry asked. The burning pain in his hand subsided but his fingers still tingled.

"You were… bitten…" Hermione whispered, "by… by a Basilisk. Not a full grown one!" Hermione added quickly as Harry's face went pale. Without meaning to do so Harry looked at his hand again, unable to believe that under the wrappings was a snake bite. A Basilisk bite, the most deadly snake. His mother had told him the story of the Basilisk, many times in fact. The one his father had fought had been huge, the size of a dragon.

"Izzy!" Harry said suddenly remembering the 4th year chaser girl he had seen collapse. "Is she alright?" Hermione nodded and smiled reassuringly.

"She looked it strait in the eyes, again, we're lucky that it was not fully grown," Hermione said softly. "She's been stunned, but not petrified. Madam Pomfrey assures me that it shouldn't be much longer before the effect wears off." Hermione stood, the kind, reassuring smile still on her face. "Now you need to rest." Harry didn't want her to go.

"The game!" Harry said, it was all his brain could come up with. "Its tomorrow! Will I still be able to play… will Izzy?"

"That will be up to Madam Pomfrey," said Hermione. "Now get some rest." She turned to leave. He had to say something, she was here now, he didn't want her to go.

"The mirror!" Harry blurted out. Hermione stopped the smile faulted and vanished. "I've had dreams about it. What is it?" For a moment Harry thought he had made a terrible mistake. He thought that Hermione would not answer, that she would kill him for asking. But of course she did not and Harry was not sure why he had thought it. Instead Hermione returned to Harry's bedside and pulled up a chair. She sat silently in it, her eyes never leaving Harry's.

"I am sorry," she began. Harry could already hear the next words, '_but I can't tell you about that_.' "I should have told you at the start of the year." Harry knew there was surprise in his face and a small smile returned to Hermione's lips. "You must understand that things have been… difficult, to say the least." Harry opened his mouth to interrupt but she continued before he could. "It's called Titania's Mirror and I acquired it before the start of term this year. I am not surprised that you have not heard of it," Hermione continued again stopping Harry before he could speak. "The mirror can be many things, to many people. It's owner chooses what it shall be."

"And what did you make it?" Harry asked before Hermione could cut him off.

"A prison…" Hermione said softly "…for Voldemort."

* * *

Authors Notes:

DUN DUN DUUUUN!

You can't kill evil! It always finds a way back! Just like the mold in my refrigerator, ha ha, I kid, I kid… the mold is evil too!

Dark dreams, strange transformations, mysterious letters and now Voldemort! How could this story get anymore convoluted you ask!? Well next chapter will have wedding after wedding after wedding! With sexy results!

You'll also find out that Dumbledore is really Harry's father (ewww). And Hernado, Harry's half brother, will finally make an appearance in "Chapter 29 – Return of the evil twin!"

And one of the cast will leave, forever…!

It's the epic event you can't miss! Tomorrow night on…

HAHA, ah that was funny, well at least to me! To quickly answer your question, no, none of the above events will actually be included in the next chapter. I was just being silly, it's what I do, be silly. Ahhhh, oh well.

ANYHOW (for anyone still reading the authors notes) CONGRATULATIONS READERS and REVIEWERS for making it this far! And I guess the author might have helped a little bit as well.

This Friday comes the next exciting installment "Chapter 29 – Switched" don't miss it!

Starwin


	29. Switched

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. Stories she has written and characters that she created are not mine. I don't take credit for any of her work. I do thank her for providing such a wonderful universe to dream about and write in.

* * *

Harry Weasley and the Reflection of Vengeance

By: Starwin

* * *

Chapter 29 – Switched

Harry hadn't slept after Hermione left. He'd intended to tell her that he thought he had been the snake, but after what she had told him, after she had made him swear not to repeat what she had said to anyone, Harry thought it unwise to bring up this detail. Even now as he walked out onto the Quidditch pitch, broom in one hand, his mind still recalling their conversation.

"Voldemort!" Harry had exclaimed more loudly then he'd intended. Hermione didn't need to give him the look that she had, the look that said quiet, because Harry instantly lowered his voice. "But he's dead! My father killed him! You told me my father killed…"

"Yes," Hermione said in a harsh whisper. "Your father did defeat Voldemort, but he did not kill him. Evil cannot be killed. And Voldemort wasn't human enough to die. No you're father imprisoned him. In the Ether." Harry opened his mouth to speak but as she had done so many times before she continued before he could. "Voldemort found a way out, the mirror."

"I thought you said it was a prison," Harry asked.

"I said it is many things, different things to different owners," Hermione continued quickly. "Voldemort intended to use it to escape but was tricked and imprisoned inside it. I've been trying to find a way to permanently seal it. However Voldemort is very powerful and he has fought me every step of the way."

"Why not destroy it?" Harry asked unable to believe she would keep something like this a secret.

"Because it is a _prison_," Hermione said sounding tired, the aged look had returned to her face. "Destroying it would only let out the monster inside."

Harry's mind snapped back to the present as the roar from the crowd washed over him. The stands were full, the whole school had turned out for this match even though snow was still heavy on the ground and the air was bitter cold. Everyone wanted to see Harry play, wanted to see what his team of first years could really do or maybe they were here to see him fail. In this kind of weather his older, larger, Gryffindor opponents would have the advantage, against his team. Maybe they had just come to taught him.

There was cheering from high above as both teams reached the center of the field and met face to face. Robby Rehcrik, the sixth year Gryffindor seeker kept his eyes locked on Harry. Unconsciously Harry flexed his gloved hand, the hand that had been bitten by the snake. It still hurt a little.

Madam Pomfrey had been wary about letting Harry and Izzy play but Harry had been able to convince her. Like Alex had pointed out, people listened to Harry.

Though she was shaky, Izzy had made the walk all on her own to the locker room. She was still pale and she'd had to take a long rest before changing. This game would have to be quick and Harry had the perfect plan, so long as it worked.

Harry had watched the Gryffindor practice a few times, just as they had watched his. He knew what their strategy was, get to the snitch first. This would be especially difficult owing to the fact that Harry's new broom, the Whizzing Arrow Three. It was the fastest broom in the world and the Gryffindors knew it. That meant the other Seeker would have to stick to Harry like glue and try and keep him from the snitch.

The gap in points was not going to be made up in this game. Harry's mind floated back to his prep talk in the locker room "Get the Snitch quick, don't worry about points, were behind in the overall boards but we can make that up against Hufflepuff, their keeper is terrible." That wasn't true of course. The Hufflepuff seeker was actually very good, but that's not what his team needed to hear.

The two teams halted in front of each other, a bitter cold blast of wind hitting all of them so that robes and hair beat wildly around everyone. Team captains moved to the middle as the gust died and the other players spread out behind them. Harry put his hand out first and Rehcrik shook it. Harry was a little surprised that Rehcrik didn't try to crush his hand.

"You want me to what?" Harry's thoughts had flashed back to his conversation with Kris as they had left the changing room. "I don't even think that's legal! Besides they'll never fall for it!" Kris protested.

"Don't worry," Harry smiled, "They'll never see it coming.

A sharp voice brought Harry's focus back to the present.

"Mount your brooms!" the referee shouted. She released the magical balls. The Snitch raced out first and vanished almost instantly into the gray sky. Rehcrik's eyes tried to follow it but Harry didn't bother to look at all, he was trying to keep the smile on his face hidden.

The referee lifted the Quaffle above her head, lowered it and then tossed it high into the air accompanied by a sharp blast on her whistle.

Players darted into the air most for the Quaffle. But Harry broke away from the group and towards his goal post and Rehcrik followed closely behind him, intent on stopping Harry from getting the golden prize. Harry reached his own goal and stopped suddenly, than he turned and took up a defensive position in front of them and if he were the keeper. Rehcrik came to a halt confused by this. For a long moment they both hovered their while the game played in the background.

A chaser from the other team tossed the Quaffle at the Slytherin goal. Harry rushed out and caught it before throwing it back out to one of his team mates. Rehcrik's eyes flowed the Quaffle as though he couldn't believe what he had just seen. Harry had caught the Quaffle! He had caught it! Harry knew his plan had worked from the surprise and sudden realization in Rehcrik eyes.

Rehcrik turned his head and his eyes flashed across the sky in disbelief. Harry couldn't stop smiling. Without waiting another second Rehcrik turned hard and raced off after the real Slytherin Seeker, Kris, who was already on the tail of the fast moving snitch far, far across the field.

There was no chance for Rehcrik to even get close. The whistle, signaling the end of the game, blew before Rehcrik had even crossed half the field. Slytherin had won, 170 to 0. Resounding cheers from Slytherin house and boos and jeers from everyone else, roared from the stands. Though the Gryffindor team shook their opponent's hands they had nothing kind to say.

---

Harry sat with his team in the Slytherin locker room, none of them could stop laughing. All Kris could do was smile and hold up the golden snitch, which brought cheers from the rest of her teammates every time she did.

"I can't believe they fell for it!" said Mark. "Rehcrik had no idea he was following our _keeper_!"

"Brilliant Harry," said Chris. Harry nodded and smiled half heartedly. The idea had come to him as he had been trying to work out how they could possibly compete with two injured players. Harry knew his chasers and his Keeper were better then Gryffindor's, but Rehcrik had taken the snitch every game since he had become seeker two years ago. What they needed was a quick win, a lot of fast points, not a close game.

His strategy was really just the same as the Gryffindors would have been keep the other seeker from getting to the snitch, except Harry had used deception instead of flying skill. Rehcrik had been watching Harry practice and had trained to fly like Harry and to follow his movements. When Harry changed positions with Kris moments before the game started Rehcrik still believed Harry to be seeker instead. And this had given Kris the opportunity she needed to search for the snitch quickly and unhampered by pursuit.

The team changed back in to their Hogwarts robes and though Harry tried not to he couldn't help but glance across the room at his seeker that had won the game for them. There would be a party in the Slytherin common room tonight and Harry was feeling as though he might be able to stomach the room for a few hours. People finished changing and bid a hasty farewell, eager to reach the Slytherin common room and join in the waiting festivities.

Harry approached Kris as she pulled on her Slytherin robe. He was dimly aware that everyone else had left except them. Though he hadn't meant it Harry had dressed as slowly as possible. His thoughts oddly slow and dull even as the excitement of victory still pumped in his veins.

"You were fantastic," Harry complimented.

"Thanks," Kris blushed as she smoothed out her robes. "I couldn't have done it without your plan though!"

"The plan was good but your flying was great," Harry had leaned closer to her. Strange thoughts whirled through his head. He was looking deep into her mismatched red and blue eyes.

Then without warning she darted at him very fast and kissed him full on the mouth. Harry didn't pull away. He wasn't sure how long their childishly awkwarde kiss lasted, with their noses pressed uncomfortably against each other, but it was Kris who finally broke away. She looked shocked and put her hand over her mouth as though she couldn't believe what she had just done. Before Harry could say anything, she ducked under his arm and ran off.

* * *

Authors Notes:

I bet you are wondering why this chapter didn't go up on Friday as it was supposed to. I could give you a long winded explanation or perhaps an elaborate lie, but the truth is I just got lazy. So, Monday it is. Again, what do you want for free?

Uh lets see here… nope, nothing important to talk about in this chapter so will just move on.

See you this Friday for the next installment!

Starwin


	30. Reborn

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. Stories she has written and characters that she created are not mine. I don't take credit for any of her work. I do thank her for providing such a wonderful universe to dream about and write in.

Harry Weasley and the Reflection of Vengeance

* * *

By: Starwin

Chapter 30 – Reborn

* * *

The after-game party had ended hours ago, but Harry still sat in the common room. He was in the same spot, the same position, unmoving, frozen like a statue in one of the large, leather, arm chairs. His unblinking eyes were staring deep in the coals of the dieing fire and his mind was lost in a whirl of thoughts.

People had gathered around Kris for the party, congratulated her on her excellent flying as seeker. Every other team member had been forgotten, including Harry. However this didn't bother Harry at all. In fact he had hardly given it any thought for there was something else on his mind. Bigger, more important concerns. Voldemort, he wasn't gone. He wasn't dead.

Though not empty the room was eerily quiet, disturbed only by the scratching of quills. The only students still down stairs and not asleep at this hour were working on homework. None of them were interested in Harry, or why he hadn't moved for so long. Or what kept him up this night.

A sudden cold chill, that anywhere else might have come from and open window, moved across Harry's body causing him to shiver. It was like waking from a dream in which he was already awake. Relaxing and leaning back in the chair Harry's muscles felt stiff and sore. His eyes moved from the fire and looked down at his palms as he flexed his fingers. Everything still felt oddly dream like. Harry turned his hands over. There on the back of his left hand two round red marks were still prevalent. They weren't bite marks, they were more like, burns.

Harry stood sharply putting a stop to some of the quill scratching for a brief moment. Barely a head turned at his movement as he made for the exit, and no one spoke. He needed some answers and he was sure he knew who would be able to give them.

---

It was late, or at least dark and the corridors were almost devoid of students. The few that still dared to be out followed Harry with inquisitive glances or shot him looks of disgust. Harry noticed none of them as he made towards his destination.

Finally coming to a stop at the heavy wooden doors of his destination high up in the passageways of the stone castle, Harry lifted a hand and knocked. There was a long pause in which no answer was returned. Harry did not move, nor did he knock again. His brain didn't even consider that there might be no one on the other side.

The bitter cold air of dusk bit at his skin but the cold didn't make him shiver, it felt good, it told him he was alive. The wooden door opened slowly pouring bright warm light into the freezing hallway. A beautiful lady in shining white appeared beyond the gap. She had a kind smile on her young face and even seemed to glow before Harry's eyes adjusted to the brightly lit room behind her.

"Mr. Weasley," asked Professor Le'Fay kindly. "It is rather late, what can I do for you?"

"Animaguses," Harry stated mechanically. The toneless sound of his voice echoed in the hall. "I need to know about Animaguses."

"Of course, come in," said Professor Le'Fay and she moved aside to bid Harry entrance. He stepped into the warm light. The corridor outside had been exposed to the open night air and was bitter cold, but this the room was warm with the orange glow of many candles. Professor Le'Fay closed the door behind them so that the cold air was kept out.

She moved across the space of her office towards a desk at the far end. The room had tall book cases that went ceiling to floor. Harry thought that this room might contain just as many books as the library, maybe more even.

Harry followed her slowly his eyes wandering the space of the office and finally stopping on the item mounted upon the wall behind her desk. Harry came to a stop all his thoughts momentarily unhinged as he looked at it. A long curved blade with double handed hilt was fastened to the wall. The blue-silver metal shimmered as though made of water and sun light. Harry was transfixed by it.

"Ah," said Professor Le'Fay as she returned to her desk, a large book balanced in one hand. She had followed Harry's gaze to the sword fastened to the wall. She continued to smile, a smile that increased the pleasantness and warmth of the room. "Come, have a seat please." She indicated a comfortable looking chair in front of her desk. Harry obeyed. She sat herself but did not open the book. "The sword was a gift, from my husband. I know it sounds like an odd thing to receive as a present, but it is tradition." Harry was about to open his mouth to ask more but Professor Le'Fay's smile told him that there was nothing more to be spoken about it.

"So what do you wish to know, about Animaguses?" Professor Le'Fay asked resting her hands on the large book before her. It was heavy and bound in old brown leather with gold trim. The writing on the cover was badly faded but from the few letters that remained Harry could make out that the book wasn't written in any language he knew.

"Can Animaguses change their animal form?" Harry asked. His mouth had spoken without his brains consent but it was still one of the questions he wanted to ask. It still felt like he was in a dream and the warm air of the office served only to increase the feeling. Professor Le'Fay did not open the book but continued to rest her hands gently atop it, her fingers interlaced.

"Yes, it is possible," she said. "Multimagus can of course, although, they have no choice as to what they will become. An Animagus form is much more difficult to change, usually a near death or very traumatic experience will cause an animal to become unstable and find a new from. It's not without consequence of course, an unstable Animagus form can be very dangerous, once it has changed once it may continue to do so until the wizard degrades into a Multimagus."

"Multimagus?" Harry asked. He hadn't ever heard the term before, it was something he didn't automatically know, a strange feeling. Professor Le'Fay opened the book and it's pages flipped magically deep into the center with a simple wave of her graceful hand. She spun the book around so that Harry could read and see the hand drawn illustrations which moved in an elaborate dance.

"There are three states of Animagisum. First is Animal Magisum, shortened to just Animagus. This is the most common form of Animagisum in which the caster is changed in body but not mind to the form a predetermined animal. Becoming an Animagus is very difficult to achieve and when preformed incorrectly can result in Multiple Animal Magisum, Multimagus."

Harry was looking at the moving pictures. The one next to Animagus showed a person changing into a cat. The one next to Multimagus showed a person changing into all sorts of things, though the look on the persons face looked more and more distressed with each change.

"Less common and extremely dangerous," Professor Le'Fay continued. "A Multimagus has little control over their forms when they change as both body and mind can be affected. When changing back into a wizard some of the animal often remains. Thought unlike Lycanthropy, or Werewolfism, the caster is still in control of when they change, though not often as to when they can revert to being human."

"There's also a third form," Harry said as he pointed at the last section of the page. The words here were harder to make out and were written in a language Harry didn't recognize, except for the title. "Magimagus?" Harry read aloud with some difficulty, the letters were badly faded and there was no animated figured to showoff. How the rest of the page could be in such good condition and the bottom so faded he couldn't fathom.

"The most difficult form of the Animagisum, Magical Animal Magus. A Magimagus is wizard that not only transforms into a magical creature but can often retain some of that creature's characteristics while in their natural, human, form. Extremely difficult to achieve and also, very dangerous."

"Why dangerous," Harry asked. Unconsciously Harry took hold of his left hand.

"Both the Animagus and Mutlimagus animal form are separate from the wizard. But a Magimagus is intertwined with their magical animal's spirit. The magical creature within them can exert its own will on the wizard it is bound to."

"Can… can Magimagus become different animals?" Harry asked, his mouth dry.

"No, far worse, their animal spirit can be replaced entirely with another magical creature." Professor Le'Fay said. Harry couldn't stop himself glancing down at the back of his hand and seeing the bite marks. It was insane. If somehow his animagus form had changed to a basilisk how had he bitten himself? Professor Le'Fay's eyes were also upon Harry's bitten hand. Harry covered the bite marks with his other hand and focused on Professor Le'Fay.

"Hypothetical," Harry said quietly, "if a Magimagus had the form of a Phoenix, what would happen if that person died?" For the first time Professor Le'Fay did not answer immediately and Harry noticed that her smile diminished a bit, though it did not fade away.

"A very difficult question," said Professor Le'Fay thoughtfully. She turned the book around to face her then turned the pages carefully stopping to glance at text here and there. At last she looked back at Harry. "There is no such recorded event, but I would suppose, if their bond was strong enough they might be, reborn, together. However, Harry, Phoenixes and Humans are not the same. There is no telling what might happen."

"Would something like that be enough to cause a Magimagus's form to change?" Harry pressed. Again Professor Le'Fay hesitated but then nodded slowly her eye's fixed on Harry.

"More then likely," said Professor Le'Fay. "But it's all hypothetical. No one has ever had the form of a Phoenix before."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said. He wanted to show a smile but he could not.

---

Harry walked slowly down the dark corridor, lost deep in thought as he headed back to the Slytherin common room. His mind was a whirl but one thought kept floating back across his mind. One thought that had been distant until now. 'I'm my father, I'm Harry Potter reborn.'

* * *

Authors Notes:

OH SNAP! Chapter 30! Its seems like so very long ago that I started this thing, lets see, 15+ weeks of updates! Sadly we are coming closer and closer to the end now, only a few more chapters to go. The ride is about to hit the big finish so hold on tight and make sure your seatbelts are fastened the shizit is about to hit the fan!

READERS thank you so much for reading along! I'm doing this all for you!

REVIEWERS thank you so much for taking the time to send me feedback, every review is important to me! They are like delouses candies!

OTHER… what the hell is an other anyhow!? But thanks all the same!

Next chapter on Monday!

Starwin


	31. Enemies

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. Stories she has written and characters that she created are not mine. I don't take credit for any of her work. I do thank her for providing such a wonderful universe to dream about and write in.

* * *

Harry Weasley and the Reflection of Vengeance 

By: Starwin

* * *

Chapter 31 – Enemies 

The cold night air bit at Harry's skin as he walk aimlessly back towards his house. His world was coming down around him. The blindfold that had obscured reality for so long had at last been torn from his eyes and he could see. He wasn't just like his father, he was him, given new form. He wasn't his own person but rather some twisted copy of someone else.

Touching the cold stone of the entrance to the Slytherin house brought Harry out of his sleep walk. He hadn't even realized that he had arrived back at the house until now. He didn't enter. Something was holding him back, his body didn't want to move forward. Letting out a grunt of effort Harry took a step forward and the sensation was broken.

Moving quickly Harry cross the dark common room. The fire had died down as usual so the only source of light was the sickening green glow that seemed to come from… Harry stop in the middle of the common room.

A strange notion had just occurred to him. The letter from Snape, the hidden message had said, 'In the eyes of Salazar Slytherin.' That had been the last line. With a quick jerk of his head Harry looked above the fireplace at the stone bust of Salazar Slytherin, its emerald eyes glowing faintly green as they watched him. His own eyes locked with the statues and Harry felt a sudden uncontrollable anger, he pulled his eyes away and rushed down into the dormitories.

"It's the statue!" Harry said as he entered into his dorm room.

"The what?" Chris asked surprised. Alex didn't seem to follow either

"The_statue_, of Slytherin, in the common room!" Harry said urgently. His friends looked at him blankly. "Snape's hidden letter, it said my enemies are close by and in the eyes of Salazar Slytherin they would change me into a monster. It's the statue!" Harry pressed feeling a little annoyed that his friends hadn't caught on yet.

"Harry, are you alright?" Alex's magical glass asked.

"No," Harry said. "I think, I've been magically poisoned or something…"

"Wait, what!" Chris said standing suddenly. Alex also looked panicked too. "Then we should get you to the hospital wing right…"

"No," Harry said firmly. He knew what he had to do, where he had to go.

"Harry your not making any sense!" Chris pleaded. Harry shot him a brief glance but didn't answer. Instead he went to his trunk and began to search it. He quickly found what he was looking for and departed without another word but his friends were following him down the corridor.

"What's wrong?" Chris tried again. "What's going on Harry?"

"The mirror," Harry said absently. Alex and Chris shot each other confused looks. Harry didn't slow down.

"Look give me a minute and I'll get my sister and we'll all go," Chris said. Harry didn't say anything and didn't slow down as Chris ran off to find his sister while Alex tagged along silently behind Harry.

---

Alex followed Harry as the moved down the darken halls. It was late. Far too late for any student to be wandering the castle without good reason. Keeping a watchful eye Alex followed alongside Harry but Harry hardly noticed his presence.

It might have been moments later, or hours, Harry could no longer tell, when he reached the restricted section of the library. Reaching inside his robes Harry found the object that he had retrieved from his trunk. The item he had taken the last time he was here. The book bound in black leather, the one that had told him of the secret passage, although it had never spoken again.

Pausing a moment as if waiting for common sense to return Harry looked at the book in his hands, then at Alex who stood nervously nearby in the dark.

"Wait here for me," Harry said quietly. Alex raised an uncertain eyebrow as if to ask 'where are you going?'

But Harry wasn't going to take the time to explain, carefully replaced the book into the vacant slot on the shelf. Soundlessly the bookcase swung away, opening into the same dark passage that Harry had traveled down before. Alex watched in silence as Harry vanished into the hidden passage.

Automatically Harry produced his wand and it's tip lit with light at his faintest whisper of a speech. Harry stepped beyond the bookcase into the secret passage beyond and stopped. He was suddenly snapped back into reality and only the soft thud of the bookcase closing behind him made him stir.

The last time he had come this way it had been dark. He hadn't even though to try a light spell again last time, partly because he was afraid his pursuers might have seen it. But this time there had been no reason not to illuminate his path, no reason except for what he now saw before him.

The walls were covered with writings and images. Some of the images were portraits, others were photos. Some moved, others did not. But whether writing or picture they all shared the same theme. The same subject. Him. Or rather his father. Or the person who he had been. It was all so confusing!

The name _Harry Potter_ had been written all over the walls. In some places it had been written in ink. A couple places it had been carved right into the stone. In one place Harry was sure the name had even been written in blood that still glistened in the wand light.

Taking another deep breath Harry pushed onwards. The eyes of the portraits followed him but none of them spoke. Though Harry tried to only look forward it was hard not to be disturbed by this place.

Not quickly enough Harry reached the end of the passage and pushed open the way out. Once on the other side he forced it closed as quickly as he could, putting all his weight against it until it was sealed. He continued to lean against the closed door for sometime as though making sure it would not reopen.

After a long pause Harry opened his eyes and looked for what he was seeking. The reason for his visit. The mirror. It was not in the alcove where it had been on all his previous visits, instead it had been placed opposite the headmistress's desk so that, had it not been covered by the silver silk cloth, it would have reflected the moon light from the windows.

Wand still out in front of him Harry advanced on the mirror. At night the Headmistress's office was creepy, even more so now after venturing through the secret passage. The wand provided just enough light so that Harry's eyes could not adjust to the darkness of the room. Many shadowed objects loomed overhead increasing his feeling that at any moment something would jump out and bite him. But nothing did.

With his back to the windows Harry reached out a shaky hand and pulled the silver cloth away from the mirror. The covering drifted from the mirror as though it were made of smoke, revealing the blue glass beneath. The mirror reflected nothing. Not the room, not Harry, not even the light of the wand.

"I know you can hear me," Harry said aloud to the mirror. "Show yourself." Harry's words reverberated around the room before the air became still again. There was a long pause and then the glass rippled like water. The blue surface darkened becoming black like a starless night and two red slit eyes spread open, level with Harry's own.

"So… you have come at last," the reflection whispered. Harry pointed his wand at the glass.

"Who are you really?" Harry asked. As he watched the shadow shape in the glass he could see that the glowing red eyes held no hate or malice towards him.

"I am…" the red eyes begun to fade, for a moment Harry though that the mirror would become lifeless and still but the black too faded and the figure of a boy, a man, materialized in the glass. "I am what's left of… Harry Potter," the reflection said. It flexed its hands and looked at them with curiosity as though it had not seen them in a long time. "I am a ghost of his memories. All that is left." The eyes of the reflection locked with Harry's. It was like looking at a future version of himself, without the red hair.

"I used a magical object, an ethereal connector to leave my body to fight what Tom Riddle had become," the reflection continued.

"Wait Tom… Riddle?" Harry asked, his mouth suddenly felt dry. Surely there couldn't be any relation…

"Voldemort's name before he became infested with evil," the reflection said. Harry felt a tightness in his chest. "We beat him and I tried to return to my body but it was too late. I waited too long and my body died without me. I _died_!" the reflection said angrily. "I watched myself die. And there was nothing I could do. I was trapped outside of my body, in the Ether.

"At first I searched for a way back, but the door to the mortal world had closed on me. I couldn't just simply take over a new body and no one came looking for me… But I soon learned I wasn't alone. Someone else was with me. The enemy."

"Ginny?" Harry broke in, his voice cracking.

"No!" the reflection cried outraged at the very suggestion. "No, Voldemort killed me. He used her as the weapon against me.

"I fought with my true enemy, myself. Free of mortal coil I could feel my humanity racing away from me. I could feel the darkness that had always been within me, within every person, rising to take hold. While I had been alive it had been repressed by compassion for others, but now that I was dead, deprived of a body, there was no compassion left, or so I thought.

"I watched my own funeral through distant eyes. Watched the people I cared about slip away until I was at last left in darkness." The voice trailed off as though remembering a painful time.

"I don't know how long I waited on the beach for someone to return for me. Never aging, never sleeping, silent and unseen as death. I sat watching the waves roll across the shore until even the rise and fall of the sun had no meaning for me.

"And then one day someone did return for me. A friend who I knew and trusted. They showed me a way to return to the mortal plane. To escape my bondage."

"Who?" Harry asked. But the reflection didn't even seem to hear.

"But it was a trick. This mirror was no escape, just another prison!" the reflection said bitterly as it looked around the frame as though longing to find a way out.

"Who tricked you!" Harry asked again.

"It doesn't matter. Anyway I have forgotten," The reflection said sadly. "I have forgotten much, almost everything of who I am… who I was. I'm a shadow now, fading in the daylight. I want to die, but I have no life to be taken."

"Hermione brought you here didn't she? Why didn't she set you free?" Harry asked.

"She… hopes to restore me," the reflection's speech had become odd as though he was hardly awake now, like he didn't even know he was speaking, "to put me back in my body."

"But that isn't possible," Hermione's voice made Harry jump. The reflections eyes swayed lazily in her direction, he hardly seemed interested now. "I've tried and tried. But your body just won't take him back!" She had her wand out point at Harry. "I just want my Harry! And you have no idea what I've gone through!

"At first I thought he might have returned through you. I was so happy. But I quickly learned that wasn't true. You were a replacement. A twisted copy of the real thing, you're not even human. I was disgusted to be your godmother. Disgusted to know you, to have ever loved you." Hermione advanced on Harry. Harry couldn't even process what she was saying. "You're an abomination... But part of you is still Harry," her face softened. "The boy I used to love more then the world. And I thought that I could bring him back!

"I'm the most powerful witch in the world, if anyone could do it, it would be me! But everything I've tried has failed." Hermione paused and hid her face. When she moved her hand away her eyes were slanted with anger and fixed on Harry. "Then Snape found out. I couldn't let anyone stop me, so I killed him.

"I thought I was so close, I had seen the memories, I understood everything. But the night I pushed you into the mirror you came out, fine, unaffected. It hadn't worked. I had to stall you, I had to throw you off the trail while I spent time working out what had gone wrong.

"It was you! You—were—the—problem!" Hermione was now close enough to Harry that she jabbed him hard in the chest with her wand. "I had done everything right! But you were the problem." Hermione's eyes wandered away and she licked her lips. In the darkness she truly looked insane now. "It always should have been me. But we are already connected and he couldn't take hold in my mind." Harry felt a sudden realization wash over him.

"We're all connected!" Harry said. "All three of us, our minds are connected."

"What?" Hermione hissed as her eyes narrowed and her full focus returned to Harry.

"I'm his body reborn," Harry said working out aloud what had been going through his mind. "I always thought Harry Potter was my father, in a way I guess he is, but… he died without a mind in his body. And I was reborn through mom, because I was part Phoenix.

"All three of us are connected, that's why I can remember things from his life… and from yours." Harry added. "I can see what happened to you." And he could, he could feel the pain she had gone through. "When Harry died part of you died that day as well. But he was a remnant of his former self, no longer mortal and you were still human."

"This has to end Hermione." Harry said, pity in his voice.

"Yes, it does," said a new voice. Both Harry and Hermione turned to look at the man that stood at her office door. He had his wand out pointed in the direction of Harry and Hermione.

"Minister…" Harry gasped relieved. He was saved! Neville Longbottom was one of the greatest wizards. He had become the youngest minister ever, practically right out of Hogwarts. But Harry felt his stomach drop out as Neville shot him an icy glance and Harry knew Neville had not come to aid him…

"I told you this would happen!" Neville said shaking his head with disappointment. "I told you that one year was not long enough! But you couldn't wait Hermione."

"I've waited twelve years!" Hermione shouted angrily.

"Then you could have waited a few more!" Neville shot back. "Now look at the mess you've caused."

"You're in on this," Harry said breaking in. His heart had just torn in two. "Aren't you Minister?"

"Slow like your 'father' too," Neville said.

"Don't talk about my Harry like that!" Hermione screamed. "He was your friend!" Neville laughed unpleasantly.

"Harry Potter was never _my_ friend," Neville said his tone icy cold. "To him I was just a tag along. Of course he's dead, and I'm the most influential wizard in the world." Hermione suddenly turned the focus of her wand on Neville, who did the same to her. Her eyes had narrowed as though she was just seeing him for the first time. "Now, now Hermione, we had an agreement. I brought you Harry Potter."

"Wait! It was you! You're the one who trapped Harry Potter in the mirror," Harry said, it wasn't a question but the smug look on Neville's face gave an answer all the same.

"My vengeance," Neville spat. "Ginny should have been mine, Potter stole her from me." A dark look crossed Neville's face. Harry didn't even recognize the man anymore. "Even after he was gone she wouldn't even look at me proper. And I couldn't let Hermione be without the one she loved so dearly…"

"But it won't work!" Hermione said bitterly her wand still pointed at Neville. "They're incompatible." Neville's smile widened.

"Oh, I already I know… _Crucio!_" Anger and rage overtook Neville's face as he cast the forbidden spell. Hermione didn't even have time to blink. Her wand fell from her hand and she collapsed to the floor convulsing and screaming.

"Stop it!" Harry shouted at Neville. "STOP IT!" Neville continued for a moment more and then casually lifted his wand as though simply bored. With a silent spell he summoned Hermione's wand to him. Hermione lay on the floor still shaking and crying. Neville turned his wand on Harry.

"She failed me, Harry," Neville explained in a kind voice that frightened Harry more then any shouting could have. He was so calm after doing something so horrible. Beyond his eyes Harry could see the throes of insanity in Neville. "She was supposed to wait, to let the poisons I laid out for you do their work. But… she just… couldn't… wait."

"Poisons?" Harry asked eyeing Neville's wand. "What poisons?" There was a glittering of excitement in Neville's eyes.

"None of this would have been necessary, you understand, if that bitch Trelawney, had just kept her mouth shut. Prophecy this and prophecy that. '_The end of times draws nigh, the minister will doom us all!_' and all that nonsense. I had to shut her up. I had to restore the faith in the ministry that had been lost by so many incompetent fools before me. And for that I needed a rallying point.

"So I tainted the sorting hat, to make it put you in Slytherin. And I recruited Ragnos to torment and single you out. And I put the cursed statue of Salazar Slytherin in your common room, admittedly it corrupted more than just you but a few sacrifices had to be made."

"Why?" Harry asked. He had balled his fists in rage. "Why did you do this to me?"

"Every minister needs an enemy, Harry, that's how they stay in office," Neville explained calmly his smile not even faltering. "I couldn't very well have Dumbledore as my enemy. He _was_ far too smart, far too powerful, though admittedly he was far too trusting as well."

"What do you mean, _was?_" Harry asked, but he felt he already knew the answer.

"I've already killed Dumbledore of course; quiet a while ago in fact. I couldn't have him running around mucking up my plans as he'd done with those before me. And after the way he went to persuade Ginny to tell you about who you really were I knew I had to be rid of him.

"So I poisoned him too, Harry, with a much more potent and deadly poison of course. He died in minutes. With him gone his army was happy to take orders from me." Neville held up a flask and shook it in his free hand before sliding it back into his robes. "You just have to understand how to _be_ someone else."

"Then that rogue wizard we questioned," Harry said his brain thinking fast trying to keep up. "Zacharias wasn't lying when he said the minister of magic had sent him. But why attack me, why use Dumbledore's name?"

"I sent wizards to attack you to build your mistrust of the ministry of course! As for Dumbledore's name I would have thought that rather obvious, even for you Harry. I'm the minister of magic, I couldn't very well go around using my own name and do the things I've had done. Look at what that did to people like Fudge!

"Besides the D.A. was more then willing to believe it was Dumbledore giving the orders, seeing as it was a top member who gave them that information… me. It's so much easier to win when you are playing both sides."

"Monster," Hermione breathed from the floor. She had pushed herself upright, her hair fallen across her face.

"You're one to talk. Besides you knew full well what my intentions were, but you were happy to look the other way." Neville said with dislike in his voice. "Unfortunately, your inability to wait has caused quite the problem.

"You see, Harry, a first year Hogwarts student isn't much of a threat to the ministry. And it's no longer advantageous to keep you here, even if we did obliviate your memory.

"But that's alright, Harry," Neville continued calmly. "I have the perfect place for you to mature and let your hatred for me fester for the next many years, Azkaban prison. After all you did murder a fellow student." Neville laughed coldly. "Or at least I'll make it look that way when your friend Alex's body turns up tomorrow morning.

"So don't worry, I'll make sure this mirror is close by so you can continue to be force fed your previous life until you're insane." Hermione was visibly shaking but Neville didn't seem to notice.

"And incase you were thinking of, just, transforming and slipping out, I have a nice feathered cell for you." Neville said. "After all I had to kill an awful lot of Seraphim on Avalon to get this mirror." Harry felt a sudden powerful rage overtake him and he lunged at Neville without thinking, not even considering his wand. "_Curcio!_" Neville hissed. Blinding pain cut at Harry's skin. It hurt so much that he wanted to die. He couldn't even cry out.

Distant, far away someone was shouting but Harry couldn't make out the words over his torment. And then, suddenly, the pain was gone. Harry could hardly breath he wasn't even fully sure where he was for a moment.

"Get off me!" shouted Neville. Harry managed to turn his head ever so slightly. Neville and Hermione were entangled in close combat. Hermione was clawing at Neville's face while he tried to throw her off.

Harry held out his hand, his mind reached for his wand and he whispered every so slightly the spell to summon it. He felt the cool wooden handle in his hand. He considered what spell he should cast at the two adults who were viciously fighting one another.

A whisper floated to Harry's ear. "I'm gone." Harry turned to look back at the mirror. The reflection in the glass was absently speaking to the room hardly aware of what was going on. He really was just a remnant "I've been gone for so long. Please, move on, let me go."

Neither Hermione nor Neville could hear the voice coming from the mirror. Sliding along the floor so as not to be noticed Harry moved in front of the mirror again.

"What happens if I break the mirror," Harry asked the reflection of Harry Potter.

"Who can say," said the reflection wearily. "But it can't be worse than this." Using the Mirror to help himself stand, Harry got to his feet, took hold of the mirror with both hands and tried tipping it forward but a loud crash, that was not the mirror, halted his progress.

Harry looked over his shoulder. Hermione was standing across the room a silver blunt object covered in blood in one hand and her wand in the other. Neville lay motionless. His body had collided with a shelf that had held many magical objects that were now scattered across the floor, broken. Neville's lifeless eyes stared out into the room. There was a great wound upon his head and blood pouring down his face.

"No!" Hermione hissed coldly her eyes focused on Harry and the mirror he was trying to smash. "Not when I'm so close! I can do it! I can bring him back!" She raised her wand and pointed it at Harry. Without a word a burst of colored white light erupted from the wand tip and raced towards Harry.

With all his strength Harry pulled as hard as he could on the mirror. The clawed foot scrapped across the floor as the mirror rotated. The spell impacted the glass, but it did not reflect off. Instead it was absorbed making the glass shine for a moment. There was a brief pause as though the spell had done nothing. But an instant later the sound of glass fracturing and cracking broke the silence. Streams of light blazed out from the surface as though there was a bright sun concealed behind it.

"NO!" Hermione screamed. Dropping her wand she ran full speed at the mirror. There wasn't time to stop her. Harry watched as she impacted with the broken glass and vanished into it. The cracked surface gave one final quiver and shattered apart in thousands of shards. The diamond stars of glass rained to the ground in a horrendous crash. Then there was silence.

A sharp pain sparked through Harry's head. It felt like a knife was being pulled out the back of his skull. Harry put his hand over the spot where the pain burned from feeling for blood but there wasn't any. The memories that had not been his own began to fade.

The connection was broken. Harry picked up one of the shards of glass. In the dim light he could make out the faintest after image of two people embracing one another. And then the image was gone and it became nothing more than broken glass.

* * *

Authors Notes: 

Alright getting even closer to the end now. That's right, this isn't the climax of the story there's more! (exposition more, hell yes!)

Originally this chapter was called Remembered. However because it's actually about forgetting I changed the name to be Forgotten (I r so cleeeveer with names. Teehee). And then I combine it with another chapter called "Enemies Within" and finally just condensed the name down to Enemies, because I thought "Enemies Within" said too much.

This is a heck of a chapter. It really should be two chapters, or maybe even three. But because I dropped some plot lines everything got condensed into here. Possibly at the end of the final chapter I will talk about some of the story that didn't make the cut.

READERS thank you for reading!

REVIEWERS SUPER AWSOME THANKYOUS for reading and reviewing! (I'm going to assume your doing both, not just blind reviewing)

Next Chapter this Friday!

Starwin out


	32. Secrets and Eyes

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. Stories she has written and characters that she created are not mine. I don't take credit for any of her work. I do thank her for providing such a wonderful universe to dream about and write in.

* * *

Harry Weasley and the Reflection of Vengeance

By: Starwin

* * *

Chapter 32 – Secrets and Eyes

Harry Weasley knelt on the floor, a broken shard of reflective glass cradled in his palm. His godmother was gone and he wondered if she had ever really loved him… if anyone had ever really loved him. Or if his whole life was a lie for other people to, in some twisted way reconnect with Harry Potter.

The sound of grinding stone brought Harry back and he realized that he was crying. Harry tossed the shard of glass away, stood and whipped away his tears before readying his wand.

The secret passage had reopened and Alex was standing there pale faced. Harry felt relieved to see his friend and could understand how disturbing he must have found the secret passage. Harry was about to speak, to say something, anything but before he could a cold voice cried out.

"_Avada Kadvara_!" There was a flash of green and Alex crumpled lifelessly to the floor, falling into the headmistress's office.

"No!" Harry screamed. He raced across the room but came to a stop halfway. A wand was pointed at his chest, two, identical wands in fact. From the darkness of the secret passageway two figures emerged, both their wands focused on Harry and their red eyes glowing.

The twins Chris and Kris advanced slowly. Chris's blue eye was closed so that only his red one was visible, it was focused intently on Harry. Harry's eyes darted in the direction of Chris's sister. Kris also had her wand locked on Harry and like her brother only her red eye was visible. The twins moved closer together so that they were side by side with wands next to each other, like they were one person.

"We meet at last Harry Weasley," the twins said together. The voice wasn't their own, it sounded oddly high pitched and snake like. And then Harry saw it, the face between the faces. The two red eyes next to each other so that a third face appeared between them, noseless and ghostly.

"Who are you?" Harry asked. Harry brought his wand up to match his opponent, he had the distinct feeling that he was no longer talking with his friends. The red eyes blinked in unison and a half smile spread across each twins face, the effect was unnerving.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me?" the voice hissed. "We are so very much alike Harry. We have both cheated death in our own way. You, reborn, with a new body. And me… stretched between the flesh of stolen children. Let me refresh your memory then, shall I? I am Lord Voldemort the Immortal! You tried to kill me, but you cannot kill evil. You tried to trap me, but you cannot lock away the darkness." The twins took a step closer. Harry didn't move. "You tried to forget me, but evil is ever present in your heart."

"What have you done to my friends?" Harry demanded. It was taking all his might to just keep talking. He couldn't look down at Alex, it would be too much.

"Your friends! HA!" the twins burst into laughter together and Harry could see it. His friends were gone, it was truly someone else that stood here before him in their bodies. Harry had thought of himself as the soulless shell but it was his friends who were truly a vessel for an evil monster. "They are nothing more then puppets made from the dead of Avalon, you can thank the Minister of magic for that." The twins looked beyond Harry to see the lifeless body of Neville. "I see you already have." Hatred crossed the twins's faces. "They were never your friends. I gave them no souls, no feelings. They are no more than flesh to serve me."

"I don't believe you," Harry said and he took a step closer. There was less than two arm lengths between the twins outstretched wand tips and Harry's own. "Chris and Kris are my friends, you're the soulless monster hiding inside them." Kris's blue eye fluttered slightly but did not open. Voldemort's anger increased.

"I will teach you respect, _Curcio!_" Voldemort cried. Harry had been expecting this, he flicked his wand and countered the curse. Voldemort looked surprised, but only for a moment. A maniacal glimmer of hate and amusement flickered in his red eyes. "Not so foolish as your father? Perhaps, a more powerful spell then, one that cannot be countered!"

Harry braced himself. If this was it, if Voldemort was to go for the killing curse next there would be no counter. Harry waited, almost hoping for the final curse.

"_Soloeradius!_" Voldemort pointed both wands at Harry this time. Again Harry moved to counter the curse, but, instead something terrible happened. The curse leapt into Harry's wand. The thin shaft of black wood shivered and then turned to dust in Harry's hand. It was gone. Harry's wand, the last of the gifts from his father, their last connecting bound was burned away.

Voldemort laughed. Harry looked defiantly at him.

"Did you think you could beat me foolish child?" Voldemort asked nastily. "_Curcio!_" For the second time that night Harry felt unimaginable pain. He began to convulse uncontrollably. His knees gave way and he collapsed to the floor jerking in spurts of pain. Then the curse lifted. "Did you think that a mere boy of eleven could match the power of the greatest dark wizard to ever live! _Curcio!_" Again the horrible pain returned. It felt like blades were tearing up his insides. Voldemort lifted the curse once more, he had moved only feet away from Harry. "I cannot die, you cannot kill me. My power is infinite. There is no wizard alive that can stand against me. _Curcio!_"

Harry began to scream unable to keep the pain inside. Why wouldn't Voldemort just kill him! Why did he have to endure this!

"STOP IT!"

The curse lifted. Harry lay gasping for breath his throat burning. The voice that had shouted, it had been Kris's voice. Harry was able to force open an eye so that he could look up into the face of his attacker, of his friend. Tears were rolling down from the half open blue eye on Kris's face. Voldemort looked distressed for a moment, but then the blue eye closed and he regained his composure.

"Stand!" Voldemort commanded. Harry could not get to his feet, even if he had wanted to. "I said STAND!" Voldemort shouted his anger flaring uncontrollably. "_Imperio!_" It felt like strings had been attached to Harry's limbs. He was being pulled up as if he were some sort of marionette. Voldemort's red eyes narrowed. "Goodbye… Harry Weasley." Voldemort pointed the twin wands at Harry's chest ready to deliver the killing blows.

"I'm…" Harry breathed. Voldemort did not cast. "I'm… not… afraid…"

"You welcome death... good. You are long overdue." Voldemort smiled and his head tilted forward, his arms extended ready to cast.

"I'm…not afraid… of you!" Harry managed. A snarl curled on Voldemort's lips and rage blazed through his eyes. "You're weak and you're a coward."

"Silence!" Voldemort spat but Harry continued in a weak breathy voice.

"You're just a memory… not even worthy of a name…," Harry said. The imperious spell was losing its hold. "My friends are stronger then you… Kris," Harry said his eyes focused on her. Kris's blue eye had begun to open. "Please… I… I love you."

"STOP IT!" Voldemort yelled. "Obey me!" Kris's arm holding her wand began to curl away from Harry. Her head had turned ever so slightly to the side and her shoulder was no longer pressed against her brother's.

"Both of you are the best friends I've ever had," Harry continued. Chris's eye had begun to open as well. "He doesn't control you! He doesn't own you! If you were simply his to control you would have killed me."

"I'm sorry Harry," Kris said her own voice was choked with tears and her blue eye was fixed on Harry. "He won't ever let us go."

"There's only one way we can stop him, Harry," Chris said. And the twins pulled apart, facing each other with their wands point at each other.

"No!" Harry cried, he knew what they were about to do and he had to stop them!

"Thanks," Chris said his red eye had begun to turn blue.

While at the same time his sister said, "Goodbye." Her own blue eyes shining.

And then together they both shouted the words to end their lives, "_Avada Kedavra!_" The two killing curses found their marks and the twins collapsed silently to the ground, their eyes closed forever.

Harry fell to his knees unable to hold in his sarrow but unable to let it out. His friends were dead. All of them. It was too much emotion. His whole body was numb, he was shaking uncontrollably. The world beyond his friends' bodies didn't exist for him anymore. Harry didn't even notice the man pulling off the invisibility cloak behind him. It wasn't until the man put a hand on Harry shoulder that Harry even knew he was no longer alone.

Wandless and enraged by his losses Harry turned his fury on the newcomer. Half standing half kneeling Harry began to punch at the man in white. Finally, crying and exhausted and broken Harry crumpled to the floor, his hand entangled in the man's robes. Every part of his body hurt, but it was his heart that lay dead in his chest. Rough hands rested on Harry's shoulders and through the tears streaming down his face he could see the white mask of the man.

"You," Harry gasped out of breath, exhausted form crying. "You knew this was going to happen didn't you!" The man nodded. If Harry had been in any state to notice he would have been shocked when the man spoke.

"Yes," said Professor Roax.

"WHY! WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM! WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP! WHY! WHY!" Harry broke down sobbing.

"I did all I could," Roax said. Roax took hold of his white mask and tugged at it. The mask began to peal away like it had been part of his skin. Harry's grief was almost overcome by shock. The man… Roax he was…

* * *

Authors Notes:

I'm still kind of crying right now. This chapter really, really makes me sad every time I read it. I've been working on it for some time trying to get the emotion right but it still seems to come off a little flat at the moment. It's hard to me to get it right because usually I act stuff like this out but most of what I record or remember involves a lot of crying and shouting which doesn't translate so well into text.

Hopefully I can get it a little more fine tuned before it goes up. Here's hoping.

(added right before posting) I'm still crying but it's because I have stuff in my eye, seriously it really hurts. Anyhow, I've gotten several complaints about this chapter (and haven't even posted it yet) about Alex dieing. What do you want me to tell you? He was a dead man the moment he met Harry. That's just the way it is.

HEY! We still aren't done! That's right, this isn't the end either! (I know it just keeps going doesn't it!) but we are close only T-W-O more chapters to go.

There wont be a posting this coming Monday and while you might think that's unfair before you start sending me hate mail here is the reason why… BOTH OF THE FINAL TWO CHAPTERS will go up on Christmas! That's right you won't have to wait until Friday for the ending! I'm even going to try and post them at Midnight (GMT -8) Christmas eve.

Starwin


	33. Harrys

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. Stories she has written and characters that she created are not mine. I don't take credit for any of her work. I do thank her for providing such a wonderful universe to dream about and write in.

* * *

Harry Weasley and the Reflection of Vengeance

By: Starwin

* * *

Chapter 38 – Harrys

"You're me!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes," Roax said calmly as he tucked the mask away into his robes. "A future you."

"A... wait, a what?" Harry asked his older self in disbelief. "A future… me? How is that even possible?"

"It's a long story and perhaps a difficult one to understand from your prospective," Roax paused. For a moment Harry thought that Roax was not going to continue. But at last Roax's eyes locked with Harry and Harry felt the same way he had every time he had thought Roax to be staring at him from behind his mask.

"The future I come from is not a happy one," Roax explained. "Much of the world has fallen into darkness for both wizards and muggles alike. Voldemort reigned supreme." Roax stated as Harry opened his mouth.

"But…" Harry exclaimed, Roax cut him off.

"In my time line the Riddle children did not expose who they were until much later in life," Harry could see sadness in Roax's eyes as Roax looked at the bodies of the twins. "I was foolish enough not to see them for who they really were." He continued with a shaky voice.

"They weren't Voldemort," Harry argued.

"Perhaps not yet, or not fully anyway. Maybe that's part of the reason they didn't kill you the first chance they had. But one day there would have been nothing left of the children you knew. Only the shadow of eternal evil would have survived within them. I killed them in my future, Harry. They did not sacrifice themselves as how it happened tonight."

Harry couldn't stop the tears from welling at the bottom of his eyes at the mention of his friends sacrifice. He really hadn't had time to let the losses he had suffered sink in.

"I am sorry that I cannot pause to let you grieve," Roax continued. "But our time is short, do you still have the Fate Spinner I gave you for your birthday?" Harry felt puzzled and Roax obviously recognized this for he explained, "The small golden watch with the many hands on it."

Absently Harry nodded and reached into his pocket. When he pulled his hand out the small golden watch was in his palm.

"This is how you got here, to this time, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Roax said eyeing the watch, he did not move to take it.

"But why? Why give it to me? Don't you need it to return to your own time?" Harry said as he held up the watch. A smile spread across Roax's face and he gave a sharp laugh. A shiver ran down Harry's spine, seeing himself so much older had been a shock at first but now it was just unsettling.

"I can't return Harry," Roax said. "The Fate Spinner will let you travel backwards along your own timeline, but not forwards. No, when I used it to travel in time it was a one time, one way trip."

"One time?" Harry asked.

"Yes, a wizard may only use the Fate Spinner once, it's fatal to use it again." Roax said.

"But why did you come back to this time?" Harry asked. "Why now?"

"What you need to understand is that a Fate Spinner doesn't take you where you want to go, it takes you where you need to be," Roax explained. "This wasn't where I had intended to go. But once I was here I saw that I could alter our future, by stopping the evil before it could gain power.

"I knew that Hogwarts was my best chance. There was a spot open for the position of Divination and I had future knowledge of events. Hermione wasn't keen on taking my application but she was impressed by my knowledge of scrying and the prediction I gave her."

"Which was what?" Harry asked.

"Where to find Harry Potter, in Titania's Mirror, on Avalon." Roax said. He continued, cutting Harry off again. "She already knew where it was of course, Neville Longbottom had told her where to find it. She was currently planning to try and retrieve it. She did so right before your birthday party, just as I _predicted_.

"As a staff member at the school it would be much easier for me to remove the threat. To change the events that led up to _my_ future." He paused and Harry could see his own face reflected in Roax, though it was changed by age and pain.

"The lake," Roax continued when Harry said nothing. "It was my imperious spell controlling the giant squid."

"But… but that thing nearly killed me!" Harry exclaimed.

"Because you got in the way, you pushed Kris out of its strike and got hit yourself! But you managed to kill it, to cast an incredibly advanced bit of magic, an unforgivable curse in fact. It was then I knew that there was something more going on. That I had been looking at the smaller picture. But there wasn't time to ponder that yet. My first attempt had failed. I had to get you away from the Riddle children, from Slytherin house."

"It was you who enchanted the sorting hat to put everyone in Gryffindor!" Harry said.

"Yes, it was enchanted so that when you sat under it the hat would put you in Gryffindor, like you always should have been," for the first time there was anger in Roax's voice. And Harry realized that though they might look the same, he and Roax, would never be the same person. "But I must have done something wrong, made the enchantment too strong. Instead of just putting you in Gryffindor it put everyone in the house once you came in range of the spell. Everyone except you."

"That was Neville Longbottom's doing," Harry interjected half heartedly. His eyes had slid over the dead body of Neville lying across the room. There was no place Harry could turn his head where he couldn't see death.

"Even knowing the future doesn't prepare you for the reality," Roax paused and looked at the golden watch in Harry's hand. "What time is it?" Harry was stunned for a moment by Roax's sudden change of subject. But he flipped open the watch to read the time, thankful to be looking anywhere else.

"11:16," Harry said.

"We still have some time then," Roax said. "I continued my investigation, my focus now spread out more. I needed access to places I couldn't get to easily. And there was something that would give it to me, your invisibility cloak. I took it from your trunk so that I could follow you around, so that I could see the bigger picture without being painted in it. And to try and set the things that had gone wrong in my life right in yours.

"I rigged your Quidditch tryout. I sat in the stands and imperiused one of the other players to suggest to Ragnos that you play a game for control of the team and I jinxed the other teams players to ensure you would win. Though fate was almost against me again when Roax caught the snitch.

"I continued my scouting and it wasn't long before I saw even more. The day the rogue wizards attacked the school. I waited in Hermione's office where I knew you would eventually end up. And I saw the reflections in the mirror.

"They were memories, not images or recordings, but actual memories of the mirror, or the thing inside it. It couldn't have been Voldemort's memories for he still walked the halls, divided between the twins Chris and Kris." Roax looked down sadly and then continued. "Nor could it be Ginny, who was nowhere near the school. It meant it could only be one person. Harry Potter, but I had always thought him dead. Yet here he was trapped in the mirror. I felt a strange belonging to it. But you tumbled out and the connection was broken.

"And then the battle started. I watched as former friends of my father fought to kill me… _you_," Roax corrected. "I watched Hermione change into her Animaugs form and become invisible. I almost acted myself, but… but now that I could see the scene in full, I understood what was going on.

"They thought that Harry Potter had been fused back into you, Hermione's ultimate goal," Roax explained. "They were going to use a Dementor to extract it. They were wrong of course, Harry Potter was still trapped in Titania's Mirror, and his memories were slowly being seeded into you. I still couldn't see the whole plan. This had all happened to me but, I had never glimpsed the inner workings.

"Then I watched her tear the room apart. It was just like before, except I could see everything now." Roax took a long pause and Harry thought he might ask for the time again but he continued instead.

"My next interference was on the day _I_ had killed Ragnos," Roax said. Harry felt the blood drain from his face.

"But, I didn't…" Harry started.

"No, you didn't," Roax said. "Because… because I took you're friends away. I intercepted Chris and Alex. They still came to help you, but this time you weren't given the chance to stab Roax in the heart."

"I saw that in a dream," Harry said recalling the afternoon when he had missed the Quidditch game.

"Yes I would imagine so. An echo of a lost reality, a major defining event of my life removed from yours," Roax said. "After that everything began to take major changes, the future was no longer set and events began to play out differently. I had to follow you almost all the time. It wasn't hard because you were mostly restricted to your common room. But the night you went to the library I feared that would be the end of you, that all I had worked for would be lost!

"With the Aurors closing in, history was working to right itself as it had tried to do with your Quidditch match. You would be expelled after all and imprisoned."

"Wait what!" Harry said. Roax swallowed hard.

"It doesn't matter. That future doesn't exist for us anymore. Everything until now has been me working in your shadow. To ensure that the dark future that haunted me would not find you.

"In any case I was able to get you out of the library. Hidden by the invisibility cloak, I showed you the passage to Hermione's office, though I never imagined what would be on the other side.

"I followed you home on the train ride. I spoke for Alex. In my time line he had died trying to break me out of Azkaban and I feared that time would try and correct itself once more."

"But it doesn't matter," Harry broke in harshly his eyes found Alex's lifeless form and renewed tears clouded his vision.

"What? Oh," Roax said as he saw Alex. He took a few steps across the room and stood looking down at the lifeless form. "Oh…" Roax said again. Then he knelt next to him. He turned to look back at Harry.

"I got you the information from Fred, something I didn't learn until I was imprisoned in a cell across from Zacharias in Azkaban." Roax continued as though nothing were wrong.

"How the fuck can you be so cold!" Harry shouted. "That's your friend lying dead! What the hell was the point of you coming here if you can't even save the people that matter the most!" Tears were running down Harry's face. Roax looked puzzled.

"The Alex I knew has been dead for 20 years," Roax said sadly then he continued as though nothing had happened. "I magically enchanted your letter to Alex so that it would serve as linked parchment.

"I got you to the hospital wing after your Animagus form became unstable.

"I saw Neville heading here and I followed and listened as he told you what he had done. It was him. He had brought back Voldemort by performing unspeakable evils on Avalon. He killed his friends and imprisoned Harry Potter in the mirror. And he planned to use you as the enemy of the next age, just as he had done to me. I'd never thought it'd been him. I'd always thought he'd been against me because of what I had done. The allegiances I had chosen but it turns out it was his plan all along. Ragnos was just Neville's unwitting patsy."

Roax became silent. Harry's brain was reeling. All year long, all the strange things that had happened, it had been Roax, his future self, trying to set right what Neville had made wrong.

"So what now?" Harry asked as he looked at the watch, it was almost midnight.

"Now it becomes your choice, Harry Weasley. To do what you feel is right. At midnight we will be able to use the watch again." Roax said.

"Why?" Harry asked. "Haven't you fixed the future? Set everything right?" Roax's expression became one of extreme sadness.

"Fixed?" Roax whispered. "Look around you Harry. Look how many people you care about are dead. How many have suffered. Who is to say this future will be any better for you with so many friends gone." Roax couldn't help but let his eyes wander down to Alex's cold lifeless body. "Is this the world you really want?"

"What does it matter what I want?" Harry choked.

"Then I will go alone," Roax said and he held out his hand for the watch.

"I thought you said you couldn't use it again without dying," Harry said. He did not hand over the Fate Spinner.

"The effects will not be immediate. If I am more fortunate this time around I will arrive at a time and place where my quick actions can do the most good. I'm willing to give my life to make everything right, a small price to pay to save so many," Roax said. "Besides if we succeed a better future will be waiting for everyone."

"Alright," Harry said and he closed his hand around the watch. "I'll go, show me what I have to do." Roax smiled and held out his hand. Neville's wand flew from the ground to his open palm, he held it out to Harry.

"First off you'll be needing this."

* * *

Authors Notes:

EX-PO-SI-TION YEAH!!!

Oh my sweet Innorruk! I'm not sure there could be any more exposition in this chapter! Yeah, no actually I know there can be because I cut a lot of it out, but damn it does just go on and on doesn't it! That should be all the answers everyone has been looking for (and some of the same ones repeated), thought I'm sure it's not what everyone was hoping for.

We are almost to the end here. Just one more chapter to go!

Up next the final installment Chapter 36 – "Paradox in Flux" don't miss the exciting conclusion posted only a few seconds after this one!

Starwin


	34. Paradox in Flux

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. Stories she has written and characters that she created are not mine. I don't take credit for any of her work. I do thank her for providing such a wonderful universe to dream about and write in.

* * *

Harry Weasley and the Reflection of Vengeance

By: Starwin

* * *

Chapter 34 – Paradox in Flux

The trip was instantaneous. As though a light had been turned back up the world illuminated around them. Everything was still and silent for an instant as if time was at a stand still. Then Harry took a breath and everything became alive.

Roax let out a grunt of pain and collapsed to his knees. Harry felt sick himself.

"Are you alright?" Harry gasped. Roax's face was pale and his eyes sunken, he looked far from alright.

"Not really," Roax said and struggled to stand, Harry helped him.

"This isn't Godric's Hollow," Harry said.

"No," said Roax. "No this… this is Avalon. This is the cave where Voldemort and Potter made their last stand. This is Merlin's cave." This wasn't what they had come back to change. Roax was right, it didn't take you where you wanted to go. But he was also right that it had taken them where they needed to be. "It is where I thought the Fate Spinner would take us."

"Then this is where we have to interfere," Harry said. He had his hand in his pocket around the golden shell of the Fate Spinner. Roax nodded in agreement and they moved deeper into the cave with quick paces.

The walls began to smooth as they walked and Harry could see elaborate paintings hung along the stone. Harry glanced at one, it was of a great battle between Merlin and… someone. He could almost remember it but the memory was fading quickly. He focused his mind, he could not become distracted, not now, not when so much was at stake.

The sounds of steel clashing reached their ears. The Harrys increased their pace and quickly reach the golden door that stood open at the end of the hallway.

"I don't believe you!" The voice was of yet another Harry. The Harry who belonged to this time and was beyond this door, engaged in his final battle with Voldemort. "Why doesn't Ginny say any of this herself? Why don't you fight me yourself!"

"But I am fighting you, Harry," came Ginny's voice that was not her own. That was it, any moment Voldemort would make her kill her Harry. There was no time to wait. Giving each other only a momentary glance both Harrys readied their wands and kicked the golden door open.

The occupants of the room froze for a moment as the strangeness of the intruders pressed in upon their minds. To the attackers it must now seem as though three Harry's now stood against them.

"_Expelliamus_!" Shouted Roax.

"_Dissempra_!" Shouted Harry.

The first spell flew past Ginny and struck Voldemort, his wand flew from his hand. The second spell hit Ginny and she dropped the sword. The glazed look faded from her eyes.

"What is this!" hissed Voldemort.

"This," said Roax. "Is how it was meant to be. _Accio_ Excalibur." The sword flew from the ground and raced to his hand. Roax sprinted across the room at Voldemort.

Voldemort held out his hand and his wand raced back towards him.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" he hissed. The green light hit the blade and reflected into the ground. Voldemort took a step back but there was no time for a second spell. With a burst of flame Roax blinked across the room and cut Voldemort from shoulder to waist. The man was instantly dead.

Roax turned around, a smile on his aged and worn face. Then he coughed and blood trickled from his mouth. He collapsed forward onto the ground. The others who had stood stunned, came suddenly back to life and raced to his aid.

Harry Potter, the one from this time, knelt by Roax, who lay motionless. Gently Harry turned him over. Ginny gasped. The younger Harry stood nearby as well and watched but didn't move any closer. It was his future self that he watched dying.

"Who… are you," was all Potter could ask.

"I am you, in a very round about way," coughed Roax. "But I hardly would have… time… to explain I guess." He smiled flexed his hand that still had Excalibur in it. "The evil, the shadow." He said and Harry could see that Roax was putting all his strength into these last words. "Arm…" he struggled to lift the blade. Potter didn't seem to understand what he meant.

"Give him your arm," Ginny said quickly, her eyes focused on Roax. With great difficulty Roax lifted the blade and touched against the skin of Potter's arm there was a thin line of red and a drip of blood. But as Roax pulled the blade away tendrils of blackness, like smoke came with it. They stretched and pulled. Potter winced but remained silent. At last the end of the shadow pulled free from Potter's arm.

Roax dropped the sword his eyes half closed as black tattoos began to spread over his body.

"Finish…" he gasped. His eyes struggled to open and they found Harry Weasley who was still standing at a distance watching. "You… must…" the word lingered on his breath and his head tilted slightly, his eyes still open. His body sat lifeless for a moment and then suddenly flames burst up, engulfing Roax and quickly turning him to ash.

Potter and Ginny both looked at Harry with surprise. Harry stood with his arms wrapped around himself and his eyes locked on where Roax had been. Harry was shaking. Nothing could have prepared him for watching himself die.

"What did he want you to finish," Potter asked. Harry drew his eyes away from the sight of where his future self had died and burned away.

"I'm going to go put an end to all of this," and Harry pulled from his pocket the Fate Spinner and held it out. Neither Potter or Ginny moved any closer to him. "I've already used it once, I won't survive another use. You're going to have to take us."

"Take us where?" Ginny asked and her hand came to rest on Potter's shoulder. Harry felt emotion well up in his throat, here they were, his parents, sort of, together, alive… happy? Was this really necessary, Voldemort was dead after all.

"Back to the night my Parents died," Potter said standing. He looked back at Ginny with sad eyes. "This is something we have to do alone."

"The hell you do!" cried Ginny angrily. "I am not losing you after all we've been through!" Potter pushed her hand off his shoulder silently and walked away to join Harry. She watched him with confusion and anger.

Potter took hold of the golden device and looked at Harry. Harry looked back, he knew what had to be done, Roax had explained it before they left.

For a moment Harry felt like he was back in Hermione's office, the Fate Spinner in hand, the time to midnight drawing near. Roax was speaking, "The sword is the key! We must find Excalibur and use it to purge the evil that hides inside Voldemort. We both possess the spirit of a Phoenix, Harry, a creature of pure good. If we absorb the ancient evil from Voldemort, than the two opposites should cancel each other out." The memory passed as quickly as an eye blink. Roax was gone and Harry knew what he must do now.

"_Accio_ Excalibur," Harry said and Excalibur flew to him.

"What do I have to do," Potter said quietly.

"Turn the hands, feel for the time and place you want to go," Harry said. Potter reached out and with his forefinger begun to move the hands on the face of the Fate Spinner. Harry watched silently, the light in the room began to dim, just as it had when Harry had used the Fate Spinner with Roax.

Suddenly another hand took hold of the watch. Startled, Potter let go of the hand. Rapidly it begun to spin around the face of the Fate Spinner and the world faded away into darkness.

---

Like before there was no feeling of motion, of having gone anywhere or taken any time to get there. The light returned, though it was night now. Harry felt a pain in his chest clutching at his heart.

They were here, they had made it to Godric's Hallow and stood at the picket fence, on the walkway leading up to a two story, white wood house. The lights were on inside. Harry knew this was it, the day, the place the time. The Fate Spinner had taken them to the final stop.

"Ginny!" Potter said angrily. "I told you…"

"To stay behind…" Ginny said just as angrily. "Yeah, well, you're not the boss of me!" There was a tense moment before they embraced each other and shared a passionate kiss. Harry couldn't help feeling embarrassed. But the pain in his chest was getting worse and desperation to complete his mission was more powerful then ever.

Harry let out an involuntary grunt of pain and his once future parents broke apart. They looked at him as though only just realizing he was there. He watched them with uncertain eyes.

"So what's the plan?" Potter asked. Harry looked at him.

"You distract," and Harry held up Excalibur. "and I finish it." He put his hand into the store-all-pouch at his side, pulled out the invisibility cloak that Roax had returned to him and wrapped it around himself.

The three of them waited. Any moment now Voldemort would arrive to kill Potter's parents and then attempt to kill Potter as well. Harry stood silently on the path hidden by invisibility, watching and waiting. Potter and Ginny had both taken up concealed positions beyond the fence.

They didn't have to wait long for, no sooner had they hidden themselves than a pop, like a car backfiring, announced the arrival of the enemy. Pale faced and dressed in long flowing black robes, the man stood for only a moment, looking at the house. Then he smiled cruelly and moved purposely forward with his wand out.

He was almost to the gate of the white picket fence when Potter spoke.

"Hello Tom," Potter said calmly. Voldemort, his eyes wide, turned to face Potter who had popped up from behind the fence.

"What did you say?" Voldemort hissed his wand pointed at Potter and his eyes searching the boy's face. "Is this the best defense the Order can come up with? An unarmed boy?"

"The Order didn't send me, Tom," Potter said casually. Voldemort's face became contorted with rage at not only being addressed in such a casual manner but being called by his father's name. "I've just come back to put an end to you." There was no hiding the surprise in his eyes this time.

"Who are you!" Voldemort demanded raising his wand threateningly.

"He's the boy who lived," said Ginny coming out from her hiding place across from Harry's. Voldemort was flanked, his attention now divided between two adversaries. His wand stayed on Harry but his eyes moved between both of the children, he took a step backwards.

"And you're… just a shadow of evil," whispered Harry. Without a moments hesitation he plunged the blade of Excalibur through the invisibility cloak and into Voldemort's back. Voldemort let out a scream of pain, his wand fell from his hand and the tendrils of black flowed down the metal and crawled into Harry's skin.

Harry pulled the sword out and Voldemort toppled forward blood spreading out quickly from his body.

Harry's hands begun to shake uncontrollably and he dropped the sword. His knees gave out. Everything was starting to lose focus. But he felt laughter upon his lips. That was the third time he had killed Voldemort tonight and he somehow found it funny. People were talking but the words were hard to hear. Harry felt the cloak being pulled off him, someone was holding him and he was strongly reminded of his mother.

"You're very brave," Ginny whispered. They were here, both his parents were here with him, it was the happiest moment of his life. "And we don't even know you're name or who you are."

"Alex…" Harry said. "… your son…" Then bright warm fire washed over him.

---

10 Years Later

"Look," Arthur whispered. They went mostly unnoticed as he, his wife Guinevere and their son all stood watching the student's board the train bound for Hogwarts. Except for the lighting bolt shaped scar on Arthur's forehead there was nothing to set them apart rest of the crowd.

Arthur was pointing at a boy of 11 who, though he had glasses upon his face, had no scar on his head.

"Is that him mom?" asked the redheaded little boy who was still many years too young to go to Hogwarts. His mother smiled down at him.

"Yes Alex, that's Harry Potter, the bravest boy who's yet to live."

* * *

Authors Notes:

O M G DONE! I'm fucking done at last! It's been a long haul to get here! I want to thank some of my more adamant reviewers who have stuck it out with me during this long ride (in no particular order btw): DA-DADA.Witch, WuHaoNi, swordbunny4486, Visionofthenight! Thank you all soooooo much for your reviews, time, feedback and support!

I'd also like to extend my thanks to my incredible editors Rob and El who did an awesome job editing my work! Thanks you two are the BEST!

I've gotten a couple questions about this so I might as well state it here. This is my last fan fiction for a while. I might come back and do another, I might not. I won't be continuing this particular universe in any case. (though reader you are welcome too)

I'm currently working on three other stories that I am hoping to try and get published for realz. They are "Children of Avalon", "Human Machine" and "Fairies Kingdom" I've had a couple people suggest I use my pen name from here so they can find my works, and I just might, so keep an eye out for Starwin a couple years from now and you _might_ see some original stuff from me.

Time travel is far too often used to get out of otherwise unsolvable situations and when used far too over powered. In this case, both, deal with it. This was the original ending (mostly) that I had worked out when I began. Some things did change as I went along but that's how stories always workout.

Btw Harry takes the name Arthur just because and Ginny the name Guinevere because it is actually the root of her name in the books, look it up on the lexicon if you don't believe me. They do this, because there is no place to elaborate on it in the story, because there is no way to 'return' to the future other then living to it and both Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley exist already.

Any remaining comments or questions will be answered in PM, feel free to ask. I will respond. Yes there are some things that are unresolved, I know, that's intentional. Actually that's just life, you don't get to know everything about anyone. Though I have most of it written some place or another, there was just no place to use it an make it part of the story.

This is getting long but heck, I've got more to add. During the writing of this story I created a LOT of extra content that I found I didn't want to use as I got closer to the end. So here is a very brief glimpse at some plot lines (deleted scenes if you will) that might have been hinted at but had no overall impact on the story, I thought you might find them interesting. Remember that some of these were just ideas with no finalization.

By Original design I constructed Plots A1, A2, A3, B1, B2, B3, C, D, E, F, G and alternative plots A1.1, A1.2, A1.3, A1.4. That sounds like a lot, and it is that's why I dropped some of them. Here is what didn't make it in:

Plot A1.1: Alternate ending: Harry somehow rids the twins of Voldemort's curse and hooks up with Kris. No time travel.

Plot A1.2 Alternate ending: Hermione restores the 'reflection' back into Weasley and they live happily ever after. No time travel and creepy.

Plot A1.3 Alternate ending: Same as the ending here but Voldemort gets the upper hand in the last act and Harry dies for realz in all time lines (even baby Harry). Twisted and too depressing.

Plot A1.4 Alternate ending: Roax is actually Alex! For chapter 33 I actually have two copies, one where Roax is Harry Weasley, one where Roax is Alex Malfoy. Both have moments of grate emotion and power. But ultimately it was more powerful and plot fulfilling to have Roax be Harry Weasley.

Plot B1: Subplot: King Aurther/Merlin/Oberon/Morgana (Professor Le'Fay)(Merlin's evil half sister) there is a whole big story (two chapters worth, cry) I wrote about these four characters. But really it is very convoluted and only serves to make this more difficult to understand without moving the story forward.

Plot C: Subplot: Hermione and Draco are really Alex parents. You could still try and imply this in the story if you want but it's not true in this final cut. Every time I wrote this out it felt uncomfortable. I'm sure you can come to your own conclusions as to why. In any case, dropped (but hinted at)

Plot D: Subplot: Ragnos is really Voldemort's son! Haha, I must have been sleep deprived that day. Have a few paragraphs about this one. But they never felt right for Voldemort, he wouldn't want an heir. Dropped and punted. GOAL!

Plot G: Subplot: Quidditch. Yeah, that's right, the season doesn't finish, and there is no house cup! Guess what Gryffindor wins both, not Slytherin. I tried stretching the story one more match but it felt tacked on and dragged out, so dropped.

Now you might think that's a lot that got dropped BUT WAIT! There is more! I won't go into though because the rest got dropped because, well it sucked (or really didn't fit, tea with Dumbledore anyone? Seriously no joke it was once a major scene in the first draft).

I hope you really have enjoyed the story and a small inside look at some of the things that didn't make the final cut.

I'll see you all next time in "Harry Malfoy and the Story that Never Was" (no not really… or is it?)

Starwin out


End file.
